My Pretend Boyfriend by Xmarksthespot
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: A famíla de Sakura vem passar uns dias consigo. Se há problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que ela é uma kunoichi. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo muito ruim. Quando Sasuke aparece a chamando para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? ! S&S
1. Chapter 1

_É isso aí, mais uma fic pra 2012 =D_

_Postagens mensais ou quinzenais. Se der tempo, posto nesse ritmo =D_

**And also: thanks to Xmarksthespot for letting me translate your fics =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma Tradução Naruto<br>**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot _

_Do original de mesmo título._

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong> Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo I**

* * *

><p>- Sakura ... há algo que temos que te dizer. - sua mãe falou com uma voz gentil e suave para a kunoichi de dezessete anos de idade. - Sua tia, tio e prima vem nos visitar por algumas semanas.<p>

Sakura fez uma careta. Ela sabia que eles eram família, mas nunca gostou deles mesmo, especialmente de sua prima que era uma daquelas meninas que nunca mostrou nada que pudesse ser chamado de _talento._ Ela nunca gostou de sua prima nem quando era pequena, sentia-se sempre irriata perto da garota indolente.

- E eles estão trazendo a mãe do seu pai.- Sua mãe olhou para o marido, que estava no fundo da cozinha.

_Droga -_ Sakura murmurou. Sua avó poderia ser resumida com duas palavras: reclamona e rigorosa. Ela iria reclamar sobre tudo, da cor das paredes de sua sala ou como as sobremesas eram muito doces ou como Sakura devia deixar o cabelo longo. Não só isso, mas Sakura sentia que a velha era muito tradicional, o que fazia com que ela ficasse limitada a não fazer muitas coisas que costumava fazer em sua rotina habitual. Embora fosssem _anos_ desde a ultima vez que a viu, Sakura estava com um mal pressentimento sobre essa visita.

* * *

><p>A kunoichi desejava secretamente que um monte de missões aparecessem para a sua equipe para que ela pudesse (tivesse) que sair de casa.<p>

- Mas. - sua mãe começou novamente. - Há algo que você deve saber sobre os Haruno. Sabe ... nós somos a primeira família a colocar um filho numa escola ninja. E aos olhos da família Haruno, ser uma kunoichi é meio …

- Mal visto. - Seu pai terminou, vindo da cozinha para a sala, onde ela e sua mãe conversavam.

- O quê? ! - Sakura exclamou. Ela claramente não entendia o que havia de tão errado em ser uma ninja. - Se não fosse por nós, os traseiros deles seriam chutados ha muito tempo!

- Sakura, olhe a língua. - sua mãe advertiu. E rapidamente tomou um gole de sua xícara de chá.

- Enfim. - seu pai recomeçou . - Você acha que poderia fingir ser _normal_ por algumas semanas? Você pode fazer o que sempre faz no hospital e as reuniões com sua equipe, apenas certifique-se de que não venham a suspeitar de qualquer coisa.

Sakura soltou um grande suspiro. - Sim, claro. Vou tentar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Olá querida! - Sua tia disse à jovem abraçando-lhe, até que os pais de Sakura entraram na sala. A mulher tinha cabelo crespo curto, vestia um suéter e uma saia floral - uma aparência _muito_ inadequada para ela.

Sakura gentilmente disse-lhe um "Olá" e se aproximou da porta do carro para ajudar seu tio com a bagagem.

- Você não tem que carregar isso. - disse o tio. O careca olhou para ela e agarrou a mala, obviamente tendo dificuldade em transportá-la. - É muito pesado.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Oh, não. Está tudo bem. - Ela colocou a mão sobre a alça da mala, empurrando a mão do tio de lado e levantou-a facilmente, levando-a direto para dentro de casa. Sakura não teve problemas em levá-la ao subir os degraus da varanda e passar pela porta.

- Meu Deus, Sakura, como você pode carregar uma coisa tão pesada! E com um braço só! - Seu tio gritou por trás de si.

Rapidamente, Sakura gelou. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em uma desculpa para dar ao velho. - Eu. .. treino. Na academia... bastante.

Seu tio olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça, trazendo o resto da bagagem para o quarto de hóspedes no andar de cima.

De repente, houve um suspiro alto, exagerado. - Oh, querida Sakura! O que aconteceu com seu cabelo? Está tão curto e desgranhado. - Havia um certo desgosto em seu tom de voz quando ela descreveu a aparência de suas madeixas róseas.

* * *

><p>Sakura revirou os olhos e virou-se, pondo um sorriso falso no rosto e se aproximou da velha. - Olá, vovó. - Ela a abraçou, enquanto uma pequena linha apertada se formava nos lábios vermelhos da avó. Claro, a mulher se desprendeu do abraço rapidamente, ajeitando rapidamente as mangas douradas de seu quimono e depois colocando alguns fios grisalhos atras da orelha uma vez que alguns tinham caído para fora do coque apertado que mantinha como penteado.<p>

- Sakura! - Sua mãe gritou lá de cima. - Tudo bem se Yuki ficar no seu quarto?

A moça dos cabelos róseos olhou para sua prima que parecia se fazer bastante confortável largada no sofá de cor creme, em vez de ajudar todo mundo a desfazer as malas.

- Sim. - gritou, mas murmurou para si mesma em seguida. – Que_ ótimo._

Ela subiu correndo as escadas, para ajudar seus pais com os quartos de hóspedes. Levou algumas horas, mas eles finalmente terminaram tudo. Um suspiro passou por seus lábios enquanto ela dobrava os cobertores.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sakura! Um shinobi está procurando por você! - Sua prima gritou lá de baixo, alto o suficiente para todo mundo ouvir.

-Um shinobi_?_ - Ouviu sua avó murmurar, seguida por toda a família e seus passos apressados descendo as escadas.

- Droga! - Sakura murmurou, seguindo depressa pelo mesmo caminho.

Quando chegou ao pé da escadaria, sua família estava aglomerada em torno de **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sua avó olhava para a Hitai-ate do moço com o símbolo da folha marcada na superfície. - Você _é_ um shinobi!

.

Mais uma vez, Sakura podia ouvir a palavra sendo enfatizada no tom de voz da velha. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ela não tinha certeza do que fazer. No entanto, um pensamento lhe veio à mente e rapidamente, sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, Sakura correu para o Uchiha (que parecia perplexo com tal) e selou seus lábios nos dele.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele tentou se afastar da moça, mas ela segurou seu corpo firmemente, num enlace bastante apertado. Quando finalmente o beijo se findou e Sasuke permaneceu ali, em silêncio e confuso, ouviu-a dizer:

- Sasuke ... kun! Faz tanto tempo desde da ultima vez que nos vimos. - A voz de Sakura o lembrou da versão_ fangirl_ da moça quando eram adolescentes. - Oh, me desculpe. - Sakura começou novamente. E virou-se para seus parentes e ligeiramente cerrou os dentes. - Este é ... Sasuke, meu namorado.

- O qu... - Ele foi interrompido pelo cotovelo de Sakura batendo (forte) contra suas costelas.

- Seu namorado é um shinobi? - Yuki perguntou perplexa. E a pergunta foi seguida por um monte de suspiros – de sua avó, é claro.

Sakura assentiu. - Sim. Mãe, eu vou sair com Sasuke-kun, ok? - E então (o mais rapido que pode) partiu, arrastando Sasuke pela porta antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No momento em que o casal se encontrou com o resto da equipe 7, a casa já estava fora da vista e Sakura, que _ainda_ estava segurando (forte) o braço de Sasuke, tinha finalmente se acalmado.

Sasuke rapidamente puxou o braço para longe dela. - Que diabos foi isso? - gritou, o rosto ainda corando intensamente por causa do beijo.

- E o que é isso que você está vestindo? - Naruto apareceu, vindo em direção a eles, juntamente com Kakashi.

Os três rapazes olharam para ela, ela estava usando argolas grandes, vestia uma túnica marrom e calças legging, roupa esta definitivamente imprópria para atividades shinobi. Suas unhas também estavam pintadas com uma variedade de cores brilhantes.

* * *

><p>Sakura olhou para o outro lado, evitando o olhar de seus companheiros. - Minha família veio nos visitar. Todos eles pensam que ser ninja é uma coisa ruim e eles sempre acharam que meus pais tinham me matriculado em uma escola normal...<p>

... Então, por enquanto, eu tenho que parecer _normal_ quando estiver perto deles. - Ela olhou para Sasuke. - E estava indo tudo muito bem, até _que você_ apareceu com essa droga na cabeça e uma bolsa cheia de armas e sua katana estúpida na cintura!

Sasuke simplesmente a fitou. - Então você só me _beijou_ por causa disso?

Kakashi e Naruto arregalaram os olhos, choque evidente em seus rostos.

- Vocês ... vocês se beijaram? - Naruto balbuciou.

Kakashi deu uma risada suave. - Ah, como vocês crianças crescem tão rápido.

Sakura cruzou os braços. - Olha, foi a _única_ coisa que eu poderia fazer no momento sem que eles descobrirem a verdade. - Ela juntou as mãos e se virou para o Uchiha. - Por favor, por favor, _por favor,_ seja meu namorado-ninja de mentirinha, Sasuke? - Implorou. - Eles já acham que você é meu namorado de qualquer maneira.

- Isso porque você disse isso a eles! - Ele exclamou.

- Faça isso, Teme. - Naruto disse ao amigo. - Quero dizer, tudo que você tem a fazer é ir buscá-la em casa sempre que tivermos missões e colocar uma expressão melhor do que essa de _Senhor-minhas-homorróidas-doem_ quando você falar com ela na frente de sua família.

_E depois de um longo momento..._

- ... Tudo bem. - Sasuke resmungou. - Eu vou ser seu namorado por algumas semanas.

.

**Continua.**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gostaram do começo? - Tipo, essa fic é engraçada, há situações hilárias a caminho ;D<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Nah meninas, eu curto traduzir várias fics ao mesmo tempo (mas acho que vcs já sabem disso, certo ;D)_

_**MPB** é uma fic de cpts relativamente curtos, a tradução está levemente adiantada, no entanto estou fazendo o trabalho de 'betagem' em td a fic ainda._

_Os cpts devem sair uma vez por mês(duas, talvez). - uma vez que tenho que dividir o tempo pra postar as outras sasusakus correntes neh =)_

_._

_Bom, amores, se gostaram, coloquem a fic no **alerta** e querendo atts deixem **recadinhos**. Sabe como é ne, eles sempre motivam =D_

_Beijitos,_

_e até amanhã, quando nos veremos com a fic **Em Nove Dias** ;D_

_Hime._


	2. Chapter 2

_Galerinha, mais um =)_

**N/T:**_ MPB está _**45%**_ traduzida =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>My Pretend Boyfriend <strong>

**Capítulo II  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Agora que estamos entendidos. - Kakashi começou, trazendo o livro laranja de volta à mão. Olhou para os três em sua frente. - Eu sei que vocês já são quase adultos e que não sou mais seu sensei, mas chamei o Time 7 aqui hoje para informá-los sobre o evento que ocorrerá daqui cinco semanas.<p>

- O _Festival das Nações_ está chegando e isso acontece todos os anos e as Vilas de outros países estão vindo se hospedar em Konohagure este ano. Durante esse tempo, toda a Vila se adequará de modo a comportar o festival. Teremos por exemplo, pessoas vestindo quimonos, lanternas iluminado toda a cidade, etc.

- No entanto, o Conselho e a Hokage suspeitam de atividades_ incomuns_ sobre uma das aldeias da _V__ila_ Oculta da _Névoa_ que virá se hospedar aqui durante o evento. Até agora, apenas ouvimos burburinhos do Mizukage e de alguns de seus guardas que estão chegando, mas ainda não temos certeza de quantos ninjas da névoa vão estar aqui na Vila no momento.

- Vocês três e alguns outros shinobi estarão se intercomunicando e ficarão de vigilia na Vila a fim de reportar quaisquer ocorrências incomuns.

Os três assentiram em uníssono.

- Tudo bem. - Kakashi começou novamente. - Três semanas a partir de hoje, devemos nos reunir no escritório da Hokage para obter as atualizações sobre este evento.

* * *

><p>Após um longo silêncio, Sasuke foi o primeiro a falar.<p>

- Hn, logo que isso acabar, eu vou embora. - E se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à sua casa.

- Espere, espere um minuto, Sasuke. - Kakashi parou imediatamente o Uchiha ao som de sua voz.

Sasuke não se moveu, simplesmente permaneceu de costas para o grupo e mantendo o olhar para as nuvens no céu tingidas de laranja e púrpura pelo pôr do sol.

- Você é namorado da Sakura, não é? Leve-a para a casa. - Kakashi fitou seu livro novamente e o pôs na frente da face, escondendo o sorriso fraco sob a máscara.

Sakura corou e Sasuke resmungou algo baixinho, virando-se e passando por Sakura, na intenção de acompanhá-la até em casa.

- Ah e vocês acham que poderiam dizer a todos que conhecemos para não me tratar como uma ninja? - Sakura perguntou, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Naruto e Kakashi. A kunoichi rapidamente se virou e correu para alcançar Sasuke que ja estava no final da rua a essa altura.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Quando Sakura entrou em seu quarto, havia um colchão de reserva junto a cama com vários sacos sobre ele. Ela também notou que metade de sua mesa fora limpa e suas coisas não estavam mais lá, sendo substituídas com spray de cabelo, perfume, jóias e outros acessórios.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Yuki. - E obviamente _adivinhou_ corretamente.

Saskura abriu o armário, inspecionando todos os detalhes da mudança feita por sua prima. Felizmente, ninguém tinha notado o enorme saco embaixo de uma pilha de roupas jogada no canto do armário. A bolsa estava cheia com todas as suas armas, sua Hitai-ate e todos os seus pertences relacionados ao mundo shinobi.

- Sakura! O jantar está pronto! - Sua mãe gritou lá de baixo.

Ela desceu os degraus depressa, morta de fome e o cheiro da comida só servira para aumentar sua vontade de saciar as vontades do estômago 'ronronante'.

* * *

><p>À mesa estavam todos esperando por ela (sua avó estava com aquela mesma cara de quando descobriu sobre <em>o namorado<em> ninja de Sakura).

O jantar rapidamente começou silenciosamente até sua tia se pronunciou.

- Então, eu ouvi dizer que você tem um emprego, Sakura. O que você faz?

Sakura terminou de mastigar e engoliu antes de responder. - Eu sou médica no hospital de Konoha.

Seu tio disse ofegante. - Uma médica? Sério? Isso deve ser complicado, afinal você não tem chakra e a maioria de seus pacientes são shinobi.

Olhos de jade se puseram sobre o copo de água enquanto levava uma garfada à boca. Sakura não disse nada. Ela queria não precisar ter de explicar cada uma de suas ações e respostas , afinal ter de se estender num assunto só aumentariam as chance de_ ser pega na mentira._

- Bem. - começou. - na verdade, eu apenas trato de alguns civis e somente se tiverem feridas que não necessitam de chakra. No entanto, hum .. Às vezes, depois de verificá-los, descobro lesões mais profundas e então vou logo informar aos médicos que utilizam chakra para terminar o serviço. E também por causa das minhas necessidades médicas, fui obrigada a aprender algumas coisas sobre os sistemas de chakras e lesões shinobi para lidar com algumas questões médicas.

Depois que sua mãe trouxe as sobremesas, a avó murmurou alguns comentários sobre o gosto das mesmas - e como esperado, seu tio trouxe uma outra conversa à tona.

- Você não disse que treinava, Sakura?

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez, Sakura se sentiu pressionada, tendo de responder a todas essas perguntas. Fazia quase treze anos desde a última vez que passara por esse tipo de i<em>nterrogatorio<em> de sua familia.

- Uh .. sim. Só pra me manter em forma, eu vou para a academia.

- Sério? - Yuki falou. - Eu pratico muito box. Na verdade, trouxe até um par de luvas. Eu sou uma especialista nisso. Quer que eu te mostre algumas coisas mais tarde?

Sakura assentiu, secretamente sabendo que sua prima só trouxe um par de luvas como a única razão para exibir _seus talento_s. Lembrou-se de quando eram mais jovens, Yuki tinha apenas 7 anos – e Sakura é dois anos mais nova - e que ela trouxera seu violino extremamente caro para reproduzir algumas músicas para toda a família, exibir o que tinha aprendido na semana anterior.

* * *

><p>Felizmente, ela deu umas poucas desculpas depois do jantar, para que não tivesse que ficar na sala de estar com eles.<p>

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou muito cedo, engatinhou silenciosamente sobre o colchão e colocou seu uniforme do hospital. Sakura não podia esperar para finalmente usar sua energia em algo_ útil._

_. . .  
><em>

- Haruno-san! Nós temos uma emergência no quarto 201. - uma enfermeira disse logo que Sakura entrou no edifício.

Sakura rapidamente correu para o quarto, abrindo a porta, esperando sangue por todo o chão. No entanto, havia apenas dois rapazes, ainda tentando vencer um ao outro, mesmo em sua condição atual.

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é meu _namorado_ ninja e seu amigo idiota.

- Ei Sakura-chan! - Naruto gritou, empurrando a perna de Sasuke para longe de si.

Sasuke não respondeu e torceu o braço de Naruto, fazendo com que o loiro desse um puxão no braço do Uchiha e chutasse o moço de cabelos negros em represália.

.

- Puxa, gente, isso aqui é um hospital! - Sakura gritou. - Ou vocês param agora pra que eu possa examinar suas feridas ou eu vou embora e deixar que continuem matando um ao outro!

* * *

><p>Depois disso, os dois finalmente se acalmaram, subindo cada um em sua cama correspondente para que Sakura pudesse olhar as papelas de Naruto e verificar a gravidade de seus ferimentos.<p>

- Braço direito quebrado, tornozelo torcido. - A moça começou a listar. - um corte profundo na perna, queimaura no peito … - Ela rapidamente anotou os detalhes sobre sua prancheta, levantando-se em seguida e para sentar-se na cama de Sasuke.

- Tire a camisa e a calça, fique somente com sua roupa de baixo. - instruiu.

- O QUÊ? !- Gritou, praticamente engasgando no processo.

Ela revirou os olhos, não tendo certeza se preferiria estar com sua família ou com esse bando de arruaceiros. - Eu posso dizer pelas manchas em sua camisa que você tem um monte de ferimentos no peito. Há também um corte enorme em sua coxa. Você está sangrando agora, enquanto estamos falando. - A kunoichi apontou para a trilha de sangue próxima ao leito. - Agora, tire suas roupas!

Naruto riu.

- Naruto, a única razão de não estar tratando de suas feridas agora é porque você se cura rápido. Mas, logo que terminar com Sasuke, você vai ter que fazer o mesmo. No entanto, tenho alguns compromissos daqui a pouco, portanto vou mandar Takashi cuidar de você.

Naruto congelou. - Hey, Takashi não é aquele médico pervertido** e **homossexual?

Sakura rapidamente balançou a cabeça, pousando o toque verde brilhante sobre alguns dos cortes de Sasuke.

De repente, houve uma batida na porta. - Haruno-san, sua avó está aqui.

- Urgh. - resmungou, interrompendo o tratamento. E antes que tivesse a chance de se levantar para sair da sala, a porta já havia sido aberta, revelando uma velha em seus trajes tradicionais.

* * *

><p>- Vou mandar Takashi vir para curar<em> tanto<em> você, _quanto_ Sasuke-kun. - ela sussurrou, recebendo maldições viciosas de ambos. - Oi, vovó! - E puxou a mulher para o lado de fora, deixando seus dois companheiros de equipe para trás.

- Então, o que você estava fazendo?

As duas caminhavam pelo corredor - não tão movimentado como de costume - quando sua avó lhe inqueriu.

- Apenas... suturando as feridas deles. - respondeu Sakura. - Sasuke-kun e Naruto acabaram de voltar do treinamento e eles meio que agrediram um ao outro. - Ela olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede, verificando para ver que horas eram.

- Sasuke … - A velha sussurrou entre dentes cerrados. - Não é ele que você está namorando?

E Haruno assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>Notou a mão frágil e senil brincando com as mangas do outro braço. Os lábios da avó pressionados numa linha fina e, simplesmente para em seguida se abrir novamente. - Você deveria convidá-lo para jantar hoje à noite. Tenho certeza que sua mãe não se importaria em cozinhar para mais uma pessoa. Além disso, tive uma conversa com seus pais ontem, parece que ninguém realmente sabe quase nada sobre … o <em>namoro<em> de vocês.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso. - Eu vou ... chamá-lo. Mas vovó, estamos muito ocupados agora, então eu não posso ficar e conversar com a senhora. - Sakura acenou já na intenção de correr para o quarto de Sasuke e Naruto, lembrando que não só deixara os dois sozinhos novamente, mas que nem ao menos chegara a chamar o médico para verificar as suas feridas.

* * *

><p>- Eu sinto <em>muito! - <em>Ela gritou, voltando para o lado de Sasuke e verificando seus ferimentos, começando o tratamento novamente.

- Hn, sabe que sendo uma médica e tudo mais, você realmente deveria cuidar melhor de seus pacientes. - Ele não chegou a mover o olhar para encarar a moça que lhe fitava um tanto surpresa.

Depois de um momento, Sakura revirou os olhos. - Mais uma vez, _me perdoe_, Vossa Majestade Uchiha. - disse com sarcasmo. - Para fazer as pazes, por favor, venha a minha casa para jantar esta noite?

- Oh, isso é um _encontro_ o que estou ouvindo? - Naruto riu.

Rapidamente curando o peito do moço, a kunoichi respondeu: - Não, é só a minha avó dzendo que nem ela nem o resto da família sabem nada sobre você, então eles querem te conhecer melhor. - E voltou seu olhar para Sasuke. - Então é melhor você ouvir os conselhos de Naruto e tirar essa cara de _minhas-hemorróidas-dóem_ quando for encontrar a minha familia hoje à noite.

Sasuke olhou feio para ela. - Eu nem sequer disse que iria.

Sakura rapidamente anotou algumas coisas na prancheta, terminando com Sasuke e em seguida foi sentar-se ao lado de Naruto, somente para verificar que seus ferimentos haviam acabado de curar-se. - Ah, _querido!_ Você não vem? - E deu-lhe um leve sorriso, sentindo que o novo apelido que dera para ele o fez tremer.

- _Urgh_, tudo bem, vou ver se consigo ir. Só não me chame _disso_ de novo.

.

**Continua**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Nah imagina só, Uchiha Sasuke bancando o namorado amoroso na frente de uma família cheia de idéias arcaicas sobre o mundo shinobi?_

_Ahahah isso será _algo_ a se ver =)_

_._

_Bom, meninas, hoje estarei postando MPB e Frozen. Amanhã teremos a última postagem dessa semana que será de MLCB & Feeling You =)_

_E Não Diga que foi um Sonho lá no perfil das tradutoras =)  
><em>

_._

_É isso aí, gatinhas, nos vemos nos **reviews** ;D_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em>ps:<em>

_Semana que vem tem Em Nove Dias &  
><em>

_Outras coisitas legais =)_

_pps: _

_respondo tudinho na sexta-feira (o único dia que posso passear por aqui ..)_

_ppps:_

_Erros de revisão?_

_Avisem pra Hime =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Meninas, postei o cpt de Frozen hoje mas não apareceu Online =S<strong>

**Vou fazer assim: Se continuar dando 'problemas', posto amnhã (domingo)**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**_Ah sim, meninas, havia esquecido de fazer uma perguntinha básica:_**

**_Tem alguém aí que deseja fazer trabalho de beta reader?_**

**_A hime tem uma miga que anda precisando de ajuda e fiquei de procurar pra ela, se alguém estiver disponível, por favor, entrem em contato através de pm ou review, que eu digo pra ela, ok ;D_**

**_Arigatou =)  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_Meninas, tudo de boinha? =)_

_Hoje eu vim correndo pra deixar cpts procês - mas não poderei ficar muito porque ainda to com aquele problema de acesso à minha rede sem fio D; - sério, mais de uma semana já essa mesma situação, ninguém merece...)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>My Pretend <strong>Boyfriend<strong>  
><strong>

**Capítulo III  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong.<em>

- Eu atendo! - Sakura usava suas pantufas quando foi até a porta.

Foi uma grande surpresa que ao abrir a porta de madeira dera de cara com Uchiha Sasuke, vestido com sua roupa habitual - roupas de treinamento – e um buquê de flores jazia em suas mãos.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Flores, cortesia de seu amigo. - murmurou o moço, passando as flores para ela e virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

Sakura olhou por cima do ombro, paea fitar Ino e Naruto se escondendo atrás de alguns arbustos, rindo da situação embaroçosa. Eles estavam fazendo movimentos com as mãos, dizendo-lhe para entrar logo em casa. E a loira fazia outro movimento na intençao de dizer a Sasuke para dar um beijo nela.

- Eles estão realmente gostando disso, não estão?

Sasuke assentiu.

- Desculpe, de qualquer forma, - ela limpou sua garganta – Entre. - E Sakura se afastou, abrindo caminho para ele passar. Sasuke tirou os sapatos e, educadamente, olhou para cima para ser cumprimentado por seus pais. Ela fechou a porta, e estava um tanto nervosa sobre as muitas perguntas que sabia que sua família faria a ele.

* * *

><p>Sua avó fez uma cara de crítica, sem emoção, como normalmente Sasuke costumava fazer. Na verdade, sua tia e tio também faziam aquela mesma cara agora. Eles obviamente não gostavam da aparência de Sasuke - da Hitai-ate, do coldre, daqueles arranhões no rosto e daquelas roupas sujas.<p>

Felizmente, sua mãe entrou em cena, convidando Sasuke para a sala de jantar e puxando a cadeira para ele sentar. Ela se virou rapidamente, perguntando se ele estava com sede mas colocou uma bebida qualquer forma, quando ele recusou.

- Haruno-san. Está tudo bem. Obrigado.

* * *

><p>Sasuke foi muito educado, Sakura observou isso. Muitas vezes, quando ele falava com adultos, vulgo: a Hokage ou outros Jounins, nunca demonstrara ser do tipo que gostava de falar. Ou mantinha-se calado, ou amaldiçoava furiosamente todo o resto que se aproximava de si. Então,seu comportamento agora fez com que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no rosto da jovem kunoichi de cabelos róseos, que suspirava em pleno alívio.<p>

O jantar rapidamente começou e todos comeram em silêncio. A expectativa de Sakura era evidente.

Depois de um momento, sua tia foi a primeira a puxar conversa.

- Então, Sasuke. Como você conheceu a Sakura?

Sasuke engoliu em silêncio antes de responder quando Sakura inclinou a cabeça para olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, perguntando-se silenciosamente como ele iria responder a isso.

- Eu a conheci ... alguns anos atrás, na verdade. Quando éramos mais jovens. Foi .. durante uma invasão a Vila e ela estava em apuros. Eu vim e a salvei.

* * *

><p>Sakura realmente quis gargalhar nesse momento, vendo como Sasuke tinha pensado em um enredo bastante convincente e tudo aquilo era tudo o que seus parentes precisavam ouvir.<p>

- Quando vocês começaram a namorar?- Essa foi sua prima.

Ele rapidamente mastigou a comida e colocou os hashis em cima da mesa. - Bem ... hum .. eu voltei de uma missão há dois meses e precisava de tratamento médico intensivo. Sakura foi enviada para checar minhas feridas e...

* * *

><p>Algo soou estranho para Sakura enquanto ouvia o<em> conto-fantasia<em> de Sasuke. - Sasuke não voltou de uma missão dois meses atrás também? - Ela murmurou baixinho, felizmente, ninguém ouviu. - Eu não havia sido designada para ser sua médica...?

* * *

><p>- ... E eu realmente queria que ela ficasse no meu quarto do hospital e assim eu continuei arrumando <em>desculpa<em>s para mantê-la ao meu lado.

Seu queixo descansou na palma da mão. - Sasuke continuou chorando de dor mesmo quando não havia nada de errado com ele?

Uma das qualidades de Sakura que a Hokage admirava muito era sua boa memória. Isso ajudava muito, especialmente durante o trabalho no hospital desde que Sakura conseguia se lembrar de todos os seus pacientes, bem como suas condições médicas ou o que ela havia ministrado a eles naquele dia.

- Então eu pedi ao meu companheiro de equipe para treinar comigo no dia seguinte para que eu pudesse voltar para o hospital.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram. - Sasuke veio no dia seguinte também!

- O que foi, querida?

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Sakura vagavam, indo e voltando de uma ponta da mesa para a outra. Suas mãos estavam um pouco suadas, notando os olhos penetrantes da avó sobre si e ela queria saber se alguém ouvira o que acabara de dizer. Balançando a cabeça, murmurou: - Eu só estou dizendo que é um pouco embaraçoso... o que Sasuke-kun está prestes a dizer.<p>

Sasuke olhou para baixo e seu olhar seguiu os padrões da toalha de mesa. Expirando audivelmente, ele começou a falar novamente (Sakura pode notar pelo seu olhar cansado que ele _não gostava nada nada de_ falar o que estava prestes a dizer). - Eu disse a ela que alguns dos meus amigos e eu estávamos indo para os campos de treino para fazer um piquenique no dia seguinte e a convidei para vir conosco. Quando ela chegou, eu estava sozinho à sua espera e a convidei para sair.

* * *

><p>O jantar continuou em silêncio (da parte de Sakura). Pois sua família (até mesmo seus pais) se interessaram muito em Sasuke e perguntaram-lhe muitas coisas, praticamente impedindo-o de comer o jantar.<p>

- Aqui está a sobremesa! - Sua mãe cantarolou, trazendo um bolo de chocolate enorme, pondo-o bem na frente de Sasuke.

Sasuke tentou dizer algo, mas foi Sakura que agitou as mãos no ar.

- Mamãe! Eu lhe disse, Sasuke-kun não come doces!

Sua tia fez uma careta. - O quê? Você não come doces?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça lentamente.

A reação de sua tia a sua resposta foi por uma expressão de_ nossa, é um crime não comer doces_.

- Você se importa se eu perguntar o que seus pais fazem? - Foi a primeira vez que sua avó falou desde quando o jantar começou. Ela estava claramente tomando seu tempo e pensando em perguntas a fazer ao rapaz.

Esperou por sua resposta, olhos fixos sobre a mesa - raramente piscando - e tomando pequenas mordidas do pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- Você não tem que responder, - Sakura sussurrou, em seguida, enfrentando sua avó e deu uma risada nervosa. - Vovó, Sasuke-kun não gosta de falar sobre seus pais ... então um .. - Ela tentou mudar de assunto, mas a velha não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

- É falta de educação responder pelos outros, Sakura. Agora, Sasuke, mesmo que eles façam ... coisas _ruin_s.. a nossa impressão de que você não vai mudar.

* * *

><p>Interiormente, Sasuke realmente queria calar a boca daquela mulher. No entanto, lembrou-se de uma lição que Mikoto uma vez lhe ensinara sobre respeitar os mais velhos - mesmo que ele não fizesse isso com quase ninguém - decidiu responder, esperando que com sua resposta a bisbilhotice da velha cessasse. - Eles morreram quando eu era pequeno.<p>

- Oh, pobre garoto. E sua tia ou tio? Os familiares que cuidaram de você quando seus pais partiram?

_Como a avó Sakura era pura maldade, _Sasuke só conseguia pensar nisso. Ele percebeu que ela estava tentando perguntar coisas mais profundas, perguntas das quais não se era fácil de mentir e poderia afetar uma pessoa drasticamente. Com uma respiração profunda, ele se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira.

* * *

><p>Sakura podia sentir sua inquietação e voltou a falar imediatamente para impedir que ele dissesse qualquer coisa que não quisesse dizer, mas Sasuke a interrompeu, dizendo que estava tudo bem.<p>

- Eles também morreram.

Mesmo durante este momento complicado, sua avó não desistiu.

- Isso é terrível! Será que nunca encontrararam quem fez isso? Será que vão conseguir pegar o culpado? E quanto aos seus irmãos, você não teve um irmão mais velho ou algo assim?

- Pare com isso, vovó! - Sakura levantou da cadeira, batendo as mãos sobre a mesa. - Você sabe claramente sobre o Massacre Uchiha, então pare de fazer perguntas. Vamos, Sasuke. - E o Uchiha, que também havia se levantado - aliviado - seguiu-a para a porta da frente.

* * *

><p>Os dois estavam do lado do lado de fora da casa quando pararam. - Eu realmente sinto muito sobre isso, Sasuke. - E inclinou a cabeça num pedido de desculpas enfático.<p>

- Não importa. - Sasuke suspirou, quase que imperceptível. - Quem diria que aquela mulher poderia ser tão ruim?

Sakura riu. - Sim, nós todos ficamos aliviados em saber que meu pai não puxou esses genes. - E deu um sorriso leve, olhando para Sasuke. - Uh, Sasuke?

- Aa?

- Essa história que você contou a eles, sobre ter me chamado aos campos de treinamento após a sua missão ..

- Hn, Naruto me ajudou a bolar essa história. Imaginamos que eles me perguntariam isso.

- Entendo ... bem, obrigada por ter vindo e mais uma vez, me desculpe. - E a moça acenou-lhe um adeus.

Depois de se despedir, ele deu meia-volta e começou a se afastar e Sakura fez o mesmo em direção a sua casa. - Inventaram, huh?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dois meses atrás.<strong>_

_- Uhh, Sakura? _

_- Sim, Sasuke? _

_- Nós vamos treinar amanhã. Faz muito tempo que não treina conosco, quer vir? _

_Sakura achou estranho que Sasuke fosse aquele a oferecer, Naruto normalmente era quem lhe pedia._

_Ela balançou a cabeça._ - _Desculpe, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Talvez uma outra hora, ok?_

_- Aa._

_._

_._

**_Continua_**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Pois é, galera, vou postar mais algumas coisitas hoje ainda.<em>

_(aproveitando que tenho a net do meu mano todinha pra mim - só por hoje e até às 19h - D;)_

_._

_Mas digam, curtiram?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ps: <em>**

_erros de revisão?_

_Avisem, onegai. _

_(faz muito tempo que esse cpt tava nos meus uploads e não tenho certeza se o tinha revisado completamente e tal...)_


	4. Chapter 4

_E aí, personas!  
><em>

_Bom, amores, hoje vou postar 2 att, ok ;D  
><em>

_E pro final da semana, estava pensando em att a fanfic Em nove dias ;)  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Agora, flores, fiquem com mais um cpt de MPB ;)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Pretend Boyfriend<br>**

**Capítulo IV  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Eu o achei um bom garoto, apesar de ser um ninja. Mas sendo daquela família e tudo mais, provavelmente foi forçado a isso. Você sabe, se a família dele tivesse morrido antes, talvez ele fosse um empresário rico agora ou fizesse qualquer outro tipo de coisa que não incluissem armas e sangue. Quero dizer, - sua avó começou a discursar. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira enquanto Sakura e sua tia lavavam os pratos. - Ele é educado e - E a velha foi cortada.<p>

- Por que você perguntou tudo aquilo pra ele? - Sakura estava realmente irritada. Ela não gostava de como sua avó tentava pressionar as pessoas com perguntas tão pessoais.

- Tsk. Você ainda tem muito a aprender, querida. Pessoas como ele, que já passaram por tanta coisa ... tendem a se comportar de forma _diferente_. Perguntei tudo isso para ver se ele reagiria mal e talvez me batesse... ou algo assim.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvia. - Se Sasuke tivesse problemas em controlar a raiva, eu não estaria saindo com ele!

* * *

><p>De repente, o telefone tocou e Sakura tomou isso como uma oportunidade para sair do mesmo comodo em que sua avó estava.<p>

- Sakura? - Era a voz de Shikamaru.

-Sim?

- Temos uma emergência. Encontre-nos no escritório da Hokage agora.

Sakura rapidamente desligou o telefone, tirou os chinelos, colocando seus sapatos logo em seguida.

- Onde você vai a essa hora? - Seu tio perguntou, desviando a atenção da televisão por um momento.

- Emergência no Hospital. - Ela mentiu e saiu correndo pela porta da frente.

- Deixe-me lhe dar uma carona até... - O tio olhou para fora da porta, apenas para descobrir que não havia ninguém lá. - Huh ... menina rápida.

* * *

><p>O time 7, Shikamaru e Neji já haviam chegado no momento em que Sakura entrou no escritório.<p>

- Uh .. oi. - Sua voz saiu um tanto irregular por estar nervosa ao estar novamente perto de Sasuke. Eles tinham acabado de se ver quase uma hora atrás e a moça se sentia envergonhada apenas de falar com ele.

Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas resmungou algo. Naruto, no entanto, cumprimentou-a alegremente.

- Bom, agora que todos estão aqui, sigam-me. - Shikamaru levou todos para outra sala onde um homem foi amarrado e espancado.

A sala estava bastante escura, com apenas algumas luzes iluminando fracamente, a iluminação era tão precaria que todas as lampadas piscavam sem parar. O lugar estava muito frio, tanto que era de provocar arrepios.

-Quem é ele?- Naruto perguntou, olhando para o homem de forma suspeita, homem tal que se recusou a olhar para cima quando os cinco adentraram.

* * *

><p>Tsunade já estava na sala, assim como Ibiki, o interrogador.<p>

O rosto da loira tinha uma expressão severa ao falar. -Ele foi encontrado aqui na nossa Vila disfarçado como um cidadão comum. Descobrimos que ele é um espião da Vila da Névoa e só posso supor que há muitos mais nessa situação.

Alguns poucos ANBU entraram de repente, levando o homem consigo.

Tsunade continuou. - Vamos prendê-lo e descobrir mais algumas informações. Também supomos que há mais outros disfarçados como moradores de modo que seria mais fácil tentar entrar e sair da Vila, possivelmente com a desculpa de visitar um amigo doente de outra Vila ou ir para casa visitar a família. - Ela deu a Sakura um olhar significativo antes de continuar.

-Sakura, uma vez que você já está ... vestida como uma civil comum, eu vou colocar você e seu namorado … - A loira sorriu levemente, - disfarçados. Basta sair com freqüência e atente para qualquer comportamento suspeito nas ruas.

Sasuke e Sakura assentiram.

- Agora, eu decidi elaborar mais algumas regras relativas aos portões principais da Vila. A menos que se tenha a minha permissão, ninguém poderá deixar a vila, entendeu? E, para Neji e Naruto, eu tenho um trabalho para vocês para amanhã de manhã.

Todos balançaram a cabeça e desapareceram em seguida.

...

* * *

><p>- Você conseguiu acertar o problema no hospital, Sakura? - O tio careca perguntou.<p>

Sakura assentiu lentamente. - Na verdade, corri direto para a Hokage. Aparentemente, algumas coisas estão acontecendo aqui na Vila por isso, mesmo que vocês tenham planejado só ficar aqui por três semanas, temo que sua partida deva ser adiada. Vocês terão que ficar por no mínimo de cinco a seis semanas.

- O quê? - Sua mãe praticamente cuspiu, não gostando nada do que ouvira.

- Oh, está tudo bem! - Sua tia disse alegre para a mãe da kunoichi.

Sakura suspirou, subindo as escadas para ir para o quarto, verificando seu calendário pendurado na parede lateral. - Droga. O Festival das Nações … - Mordendo o lábio, se perguntava o que iria ter que fazer com seus parentes irritantes e suas missões constantes durante o festival. Balançando a cabeça, ela só queria esquecer desse dia, deitar em sua cama e descansar.

...

* * *

><p>As mulheres da família estavam fora, fazendo compras no mercado.<p>

- Sasuke-kun! - Sakura correu até o Uchiha (muito surpreso) e deu-lhe um selinho casual em seu rosto - E é claro, o moço corou ligeiramente.

- Tch, esse menino está em todo lugar agora. - sua avó reclamou.

Sakura se inclinou para Sasuke. - Encontrou alguma coisa? - sussurrou.

Ele respondeu: - Não, ninguém suspeito ainda. E você?

- Não, mas vamos seguir mais algumas quadras. Não é tão lotado por lá, então vai ser mais fácil observar as pessoas.

Sasuke assentiu. - Vou ficar de olho então. - E recuou por um momento, hesitante, mas depois a beijou na testa, sabendo que os olhos penetrantes da tia ainda estavam sobre o casal e partiu.

O coração da kunoichi começou a bater rápido mesmo depois que ele já havia partido, mas ela não teve tempo para pensar pois sua tia já estava em seu encalço novamente.

- Ele te encontra bastante, não é? - Sua tia perguntou.

Dando um riso tímido, Sakura respondeu - Nós ... passamos muito tempo juntos, já que nunca sabemos quando ou por quanto tempo sua próxima missão será. - Ela sorriu brilhantemente, secretamente querendo rir da grande atuação em questão, ela e Sasuke haviam sido colegas desde o Time 7, logo aquilo não era uma mentira tão cabeluda assim.

- E, isso está deixando as fangirls dele iradas .. - riu interiormente, notando pelo canto dos olhos um grupo de meninas franzindo a testa para ela.

* * *

><p>Gentilmente tocando a testa, leves tonalidades de vermelho pintavam em suas bochechas novamente. Talvez começasse a se acostumar aos beijos do rapaz. Afinal de contas, de acordo com a história de Sasuke, eles namoravam há cerca de dois meses, por isso faria sentido estar tão perto - eles raramente (praticamente nunca, <em>raramente<em> quer dizer somente em momentos extremos, quando seus familiares pareciam estar olhando - haviam se beijado e isso foi somente quando ela os apresentou)e isso foi quando eles se beijaram nos lábios.

Virando-se, ela seguiu sua família, mas mantinha-se atenta aos arredores para fitar as pessoas passando. Nenhum deles parecia suspeito (a maioria era muito familiar já que ela cresceu nessa área), então Sakura imaginou quando talvez pudesse encontrar um espião ou coisas assim.

Encolhendo-se, Sakura partiu. Havia muita coisa passando em sua cabeça agora - especialmente a história coincidente que Sasuke contou a sua familia na noite anterior e o que realmente aconteceu alguns meses atrás. _E_ o fato de que seu coração batia irregularmente cada vez que o via desde o jantar..

Fechando os olhos, Sakura tentou acalmar sua respiração. - Eu _não_ deveria estar sentindo isso … - murmurou para si mesma. - Quero dizer, a última vez que meu coração bateu assim foi quando eu era … - E foi então que seus olhos verdes imediatamente arregalaram. - ... Eu preciso falar com Ino.

.

.

**continua**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Personas, é isso aí!<em>

_Parece que nossa heroína rosada está sentindo "coisas" pelo nosso bonitão favorito, ne._

_Uhmmmmm vamos ver no que isso vai dar ;D  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Bom, meninas, volto ainda hoje com att de OBHandHH  
><em>

_deixo bjitos  
><em>

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_já respondi alguns reviews/pms, até sexta ponho tudo em dia ;D  
><em>

_**pps:**  
><em>

_Um bjito muito especial pra Paulinha que fez niver na semana passada! *bjitos proce, flor!*  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/T** *warning* Sasuke com traços OOC. **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V<strong>

**My Pretend Boyfriend **

* * *

><p>- Então, Sakura ... Ouvi dizer que você tem um namorado.<p>

- Ino, você não _apenas_ ouviu, você foi uma das primeiras pessoas a saber dele.

A loira riu cruzando as pernas, após sentar-se em seu sofá de couro. Ontem tiveram uma 'noite das garotas' e Ino convidou umas amigas para sua casa.

- Você e Sasuke-kun parecem tão fofos juntos. Sempre de mãos dadas e se beijando ...

- E isso está me matando!

Tenten entrou na conversa. - Você não gosta de estar tão perto do Uchiha?

.

Sakura suspirou. - Já são duas semanas agora e isso é realmente irritante, ter de beijá-lo somente quando minha família está por perto e isso também desperdiça tanto do nosso tempo e...

Ino interrompeu. - Perda de tempo?

- Por causa das nossas missões.

-M- Mas Sakura, - Hinata deu-lhe uma expressão preocupada. - Você ... d .. disse que não gostava do fato da _única_ vez que vocês dois podiam se beijar era quando seus parentes estão por perto. - E tentou esconder o sorriso, levantando a mão para cobrir a boca.

- E.. eu... - Desta vez, era Sakura a se atrapalhar com suas palavras.

- Ae! - Tenten e Ino disseram em uníssono.

Ino sorriu brilhantemente. - Você _ainda_ tem sentimentos por ele!

- Eu não gosto do Sasuke!- Sakura protestou.

- Claro que não. - Parecia que Tenten e Ino estavam gostando disso. - Você o _ama. _

- Voce o ama, _ainda, -_ Ino acrescentou. - Assim como quando tinha 12 anos. Está caidinha por ele! - E deu-lhe uma piscadinha.

O rosto de Sakura tomou um tom vermelho brilhante e de repente a moça não sabia mais o que dizer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Você é tão sortudo, cara, - Naruto riu sobre sua tigela de ramen. - Com um Sasuke carrancudo a seu lado. – Poder beijar a Sakura-chan tantas vezes assim…

- É só fingimento, Dobe.

- … Ah sei, espere só .. Vocês dois_ só_ estão fingindo ser namorado e namorada. - Shikamaru colocou seus Hashis na mesa, terminando o jantar. - Isso não significa que _precisam_ se beijar a _cada_ vez que veem um ao outro.

- Você tem certeza de que nada está acontecendo, Uchiha? - Neji parecia divertir-se com a situação.

- Não há nada acontecendo, Hyuuga. - Sasuke rosnou.

- Espere, Teme. Você não tentou chamá-la pra sair antes?

- Não. - Foi uma resposta simples e rápida a de Sasuke, que no entanto, virou o rosto para o lado oposto muito sutilmente.

- Sim, eu lembro daquele dia, - disse Shikamaru. - Você saiu e se embebedou naquela noite.

- E confessou _todos_ os seus sentimentos. - Neji sorriu.

.

Sasuke olhou muito feio para Neji, murmurando algumas palavras ofensivas e tentando segurar-se para nao quebrar-lhe a cara, decidindo que não era necessário pois isso danificaficaria permanentemente o rosto do Hyuuga.

- É melhor você aproveitar cada momento que tem, então, Teme. Faltam apenas algumas semanas antes dos parentes dela irem embora. - Instruiu o loiro, pedindo outra tigela de macarrão. E depois sourriu. Ele gostava de usar esta situação como um momento para provocar o amigo.

- Será que você não deveria usar este tempo de_ fingimento_ para _realmente_ convidá-la para sair? - Shikamaru sugeriu, o queixo apoiado na palma da mão.

- Claro que não! Ela vai surtar e terminar nosso relacionamento d_e mentirinha_! - Sasuke rosnou. Era bastante tipico de seu comportamento rosnar em situações do tipo. Principalmente quando seus amigos estao ao seu redor dando-lhe conselhos inuteis.

- Parece que o Uchiha finalmente está c_om medo_ de alguma coisa.

- Sim, admito. Será que você pode... _urgh,_ me ajudar?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ...E então finalmente percebi que a história que ele contou para minha família realmente aconteceu, só que ele não me convidou pra sair porque não pode, porque eu simplesmente não o deixei porque lhe disse que estava muito ocupada com o trabalho (o que era verdade), mas eu tenho certeza que ae ele me pedisse, eu poderia ter conseguido um dia de folga ... eu.. eu.. - Sakura disse tudo tão rapidamente que não havia conseguido parar para respirar até então. Sua boca estava começando a ficar seca.

Hinata deu-lhe um copo de refrigerante.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu, derramando o conteudo goela abaixo. E, tomou um pouco de tempo para inspirar o ar profundamente, e poder continuar. - E, bem, eu não consegui dormir naquela noite porque não parava de pensar nisso. Sasuke não poderia _realmente_ gostar de mim, certo? Então, agora, cada vez que o vejo, eu fico ... nervosa e quero dizer, num primeiro momento, que os nossos primeiros beijos _eram _falsos, que foram apenas pra mostrar pra minha família e assim eles nao descobrissem a verdade sobre eu ser uma kunoichi. Mas, mesmo que tenha sido somente _parte do show_ , eu acho que é de alguma forma o show, bem... talvez o show _não_ fosse realmente um _show –_ porque o meu coração começa a bater muito rápido e meu rosto se aquece e, talvez, eu acho, que fica vermelho do nada e ...

- Sakura! - As outras três gritram num coro.

Tenten balançou a cabeça. - Você está agindo como Ino quando suspeitava que Shikamaru estava saindo com aquela garota da Areia.

Hinata entregou uma lata de refrigerante à Sakura. - O.. Ou quando Ino suspeitava que Shikamaru s .. secretamente saia c .. com aquela garota de ó .. óculos que trabalha com ele.

Ino revirou os olhos, calando Tenten antes que a moça de cabelos castanhos pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. - _De qualquer forma, _você está obviamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke, Sakura.

- Eu te disse, eu _não_ estou apaixonada!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Hey! Sasu ... Teme. Acho que você está uh ... bêbado de novo. Essa não é _hic_ sua vigésima lata de cerveja ..? - Naruto acenou com a caneca ao gritar _muito alto_ sobre quanto o outro shinobi havia bebido.

Os quatro haviam entrado em um bar depois de comer ramen e começaram a beber.

O rosto de Sasuke descansava sobre a mesa. - Não é justo ... _hic!_ Por que Sakura não sai comigo? Por quê? - O Uchiha estava agindo muito estranhamente. Quase que... sendo dramático.

Perto dali, Shikamaru, que estava mais para o cigarro que para a bebida, colocou uma moeda no telefone e discou alguns números.

- Oi?

- Ino, sou eu.

-Ei, Shika!

- Ino, as outras meninas ainda estão aí?

- Sim, por quê?

- Naruto, Sasuke e Neji estão bêbados e preciso de ajuda para levá-los pra casa.

- Urgh, tudo bem. Chegamos aí daqui a pouco.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Vamos Sasuke, vamos pra casa, - Sakura disse, arrastando o rapaz embriagado pelas ruas escuras.<p>

Claro, a noite das meninas foi cancelada, e Hinata teve de ajudar Naruto, Tenten a Neji - Naruto se recusou a dar as chaves do seu apartamento, gritando alguma coisa sobre eles roubarem seus pertences, e foi assim que a herdeira Hyuuga desistiu, decidindo trazê-lo para sua casa.

Com Ino e Shikamaru indo para outro lugar, Sakura ficou _presa_ com Sasuke.

E se viu chutando a porta da frente do complexo Uchiha. - Droga, Sasuke. Qual é a sua casa?

_- hic_ .. aquela com o fosso e um dragão! - Sasuke gritou.

.

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Seu bêbado! - Já não podia mais aguentar o peso dele sobre os ombros por mais tempo, então, em vez disso, começou a arrastá-lo para uma casa onde alguns sapatos jaziam na fachada. Largando-o no sofá da sala, Sakura olhou em volta e procurou rapidamente um balde para pôr ao lado dele. - Sasuke ... Sasuke! Olha, se você precisar vomitar, vomite _aqui,_ ok?

Sasuke olhou para ela e sorriu de canto - mesmo bêbado, o rapaz não conseguia sorrir um sorriso simples. Mesmo bebado, aquele tom arrongante (e sexy) ainda estava lá. - Hey! Você tem cabelo rosa ... eu conheço alguém com o cabelo rosa … _hic_ .. Sakon .. Saka ... ou ... Eu não lembro o nome dela! - E acenou com as mãos vigorosamente.

- Uh huh, isso é bom, Sasuke. Agora deite-se e...

- Mas, ela é muito mais bonita que você!

.

Sakura não pode deixar de corar a isso, sendo surpreendia pelo seu comentário.

- E ... o sorriso dela... _hic ..._ ilumina tudo ao redor! Especialmente quando está de bom humor ... o que é na maior parte do tempo, isso até aquele Dobe chegar e deixar ela louca, mas ainda assim... Mesmo com aquela cara de raiva ela fica linda!

Sakura se sentiu envergonhada, sentindo as batidas de seu coração aumentar numa velocidade incrível.

.

Sasuke levantou-se, equilibrando-se com dificuldade, e mantendo os olhos em Sakura. - Toda as vezes .. eu tenho... tentado planejar _tudo_ pra tornar isso .. PERFEITO, mas ela está sempre muito ocupada com a ... _hic_ droga de hospital onde trabalha .. e com aquelas pessoas _estúpidas_ .. e assim eu nunca posso chegar a convidá-la pra sair!

- O que .. o quê? - Sakura rebateu chocada. Estava assustada demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa. Em vez disso, virou-se, tentando sair, percebendo logo depois que iria deixar um homem bêbado, com armas por todo o lado, numa casa que mais parecia uma armadilha do que qualquer coisa. E aquilo seria algo muito, _muito_ perigoso para o rapaz.

_- Hic_ .. hey! Não vá... - Sasuke agarrou o braço de Sakura e puxou-a para perto de si. Só que com a noção de equilibrio completamente afetada, ambos acabaram caindo em cima do sofá.

.

* * *

><p>Houve um momento de tranquilidade, com Sakura sentada no colo de Sasuke, planejando algumas maneiras de fugir de seu enlace. E foi quando ela ouviu um ronronar leve vindo do rapaz, Sakura tentou se levantar novamente, mas não importava o quanto tentasse, o enlace de Sasuke era muito firme.<p>

Então, a moça soltou um suspiro, desistindo por fim. E ao som do total e completo silêncio, finalmente adormeceu.

.

* * *

><p>O telefone tocou, e Sasuke, a princípio, lentamente abriu os olhos para ter certeza do que estava vendo: Sakura dormindo consigo.<p>

Depois de ter certeza que era ela, ele rapidamente pegou telefone que estava sobre uma mesa lateral, para evitar que esse a acordasse. No entanto, sua posição no sofá não estava ajudando muito, considerando o quão perto o telefone estava.

- O quê? - sussurrou.

- Teme! Neji está na outra linha.

- Como foi?

-... O que você acha?

- Quem poderia achar que Uchiha Sasuke poderia ser um grande ator, hein.

- Sim Teme, primeiro com essa coisa de namorado de mentirinha e agora essa de bancar o falso bêbado!

.

**Continua.**

.

* * *

><p><em>Oi, pessoas! <em>

_O que acharam hein?_

_Sasuke safadinho, hein. Bancando o bebado pra se declarar pra mocinha *apanha*  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Meninas, vcs perceberam que em alguns cpts dessa fic, nosso bonitão toma traços ooc, certo.  
><em>

_Pra quem curte: tá de boa.  
><em>

_Pra quem não curte: o que posso dizer? uhm.. bem, eses traços não irão aparecer em todos os cpts, ok.  
><em>

_De todo modo, a fic é bonitinha. Eu achei fofinha (mesmo com o Uchiha ooc).  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Mudando de alhos para bugalhos (hehhe):  
><em>

_Bom, flores, eu sei eu sei, fiquei em dívida com vcs, ne. Fiquei de postar algo no domingo, mas infelizmente não deu... (não deu MESMO - acreditem). Nada me agrada mais que estar aqui postando e lendo e rindo com os coments engraçados das senhoritas =)_

_Portanto, pretendo compensá-las com algumas postagens extras que serão feitas nessa semana ;D - uma vez que o movimento no site pareceu aumentar um pouquinho também né =)_

_Então, é o seguinte, nos vemos de amanhã até domingo (se der, posto algo em cada um desses dias, ok ;)_

_._

_No mais, lindonas, quero agradecer a todas.  
><em>

_Nossa, vcs tem sido muito lindas, sério. Tenho adorado entrar no meu gmail e ver os alertas do ffnet por lá *obrigada*.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Deixo um bjito  
><em>

_Nos vemos em breve ;)  
><em>

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_- To respondendo os reviews de Em nove Dias agora ;)  
><em>

_- As pms, provavelmente, amanhã;  
><em>

_- e estou betando o cpt novo de frozen (pretendo postá-lo essa semana ainda ;D)  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/T: **Que tal uma overdose básicaaaa de fanfics, hein? ;D**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**My Pretend** ** Boyfriend**

**Cpítulo VI  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura acordou, apenas para descobrir que ainda estava entrelaçada nos braços de Sasuke – num enlace bem apertado - e que o sol já estava a pico, dizendo-lhe que já era para lá do meio-dia.<p>

Bocejando, empurrou os braços tonificados do rapaz para longe (mas o enlace sequer se moveu) até que a moça eventualmente perdeu a paciência e decidiu fazer as coisas da maneira mais fácil que era: acordá-lo.

- Sasuke? - Cutucou-o. - Acorde ... Acorde!

.

Após um tempo, as pálpebras do Uchiha começaram a mover-se ligeiramente.

Moveu a cabeça algumas vezes antes de afrouxar o enlace sobre a moça, para esfregar os olhos cansados.

Livre, Sakura rapidamente se levantou do sofá e usou os dedos para pentear o cabelo bagunçado, sentindo-se envergonhada ao lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Ainda podia ouvir a confissão do shinobi soando bem no fundo de sua cabeça, repetindo uma e outra vez.

Sakura massageou as têmporas, tentando de todo modo fazer com que aquelas lembranças parassem.

- O que aconteceu? - Sasuke parecia cansado ao lentamente levantar-se, esticando as costas um tanto doloridas, por dormir naquela posição desconfortável.

- Você ficou bêbado. -Sakura respondeu.

- Ah .. eu não fiz ou disse nada estranho, certo? - Interiormente, Sasuke sorriu, mas manteve sua fachada estóica e olhou para ela como se ainda estivesse com sono e sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

Sakura ficou ali, com as mãos atrás das costas, perguntando-se o que dizer. Finalmente, após alguns segundos, sorriu. - Só que você queria que sua casa tivesse um fosso e um dragão. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir pra casa, então, tchau. - virou-se e saiu ligeira pela porta.

.

* * *

><p>- Ela está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido! - Sasuke bateu com o punho na mesa de madeira onde Naruto e Shikamaru desfrutavam de uma refeição no Ichiraku. Seus dentes cerrados mostrava sua insatisfação notável.<p>

- Mesmo depois de todos os problemas pelos quais passamos na noite passada? Que problemático. - Shikamaru revirou os olhos. - Por causa dessa coisa toda de 'bêbado', Hiashi não permitirá que Neji deixe a Vi...

- Ele está de castigo. - Naruto riu muito alto e depois prosseguiu no assunto. - Teme, Sakura-chan talvez só precise de um pouco de tempo pra pensar sobre tudo isso.

Sasuke desistiu. - Hn, que seja. Eu vou embora.

- Não se esqueça de buscar a Sakura-chan para o treinamento de mais tarde, _querido. -_ Naruto riu, engasgando muito feio com um montinho de macarrão.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Acabei de chegar da Ino! - Sakura gritou ao entrar em casa. Ela sorriu para sua prima, que parecia estar treinando box.<p>

- Ei, Sakura. Quer tentar? - Yuki perguntou.

- O quê? - Em primeiro lugar, a kunoichi _era_ muito forte. Como ela saberia como bater em um _não_- ninja sem possivelmente quebrar-lhe o nariz? E em segundo lugar, ela não tinha muita certeza das regras do boxe – eram apenas socos, certo?

- Acho que essa é uma ótima idéia, Yuki, - o tio falou, entrando na sala com sua esposa a tiracolo e os pais de Sakura bem em seguida. - Vai ser apenas uma rodada. Você sabe, para ver quem é a _mais forte._

Amoça de olhos de jade exalou lentamente, tentando colocar aquelas luvas enormes. Ela sabia que não era _apenas sua_ prima que gostava de se exibir, mas que aqueles genes realmente vieram dos pais de Yuki. Ela então se virou para sua prima, já posiocionada com os braços no ar - luvas em frente ao rosto e corpo num vai e vem ritimado, pronta para atacar.

Sakura olhou para baixo para seu equipamento atual, não gostando do que estava usando. Ela não sabia como alguém poderia vestir uma túnica e leggings ... e aqueles brincos de argola! Depois de duas semanas, ela oficialmente detestava todos os brincos do mundo e todas as sandálias horrosas que sempre machucavam seus pés. Mas então, ela pensou em Sasuke, perguntando-se se ele gostava do jeito que ela estava se vestindo agora. Balançando a cabeça, Sakura tentou afastar tais pensamentos, ela não queria virar o tipo de garota que só estava preocupada com o que outros acham sobre ela ou suas roupas. De qualquer maneira, o _equipamento_ era inadequado para _tud_o, na opinião de Sakura.

No momento em que Sakura olhou para cima para se concentrar em Yuki...

**BAM**

A kunoichicaíra para trás num baque surdo, com uma sensação de entorpecimento em seu nariz. Ela tinha passado por coisas _muito_ piores , mas Sakura ainda estava chocada – com o sucesso surpreendente da prima. Ela não era forte, mas mesmo assim a surpreendeu com o golpe inesperado.

- Essa é minha garota! - O careca aplaudiu. Ele olhou para Sakura com uma expressão compadecida. - oh, não se preocupe, Sakura. Você é apenas uma novata. Yuki tem treinado boxe há quase quatro anos! - Ele continuou se gabando, sem sequer perceber que Sakura já havia arrumado uma desculpa qualquer para subir para seu quarto e se jogar debaixo do chuveiro.

Depois do banho, Sakura vestiu roupas novas - ela ainda não gostava de sua aparencia, mas fazer o que. Em seguida, correu para baixo, pronta para ir treinar até que percebeu que toda sua família estava na sala assistindo a um filme.

- Você vai sair _de novo? - _Sua avó não parecia satisfeita.

- Posso ir? - A voz de Yuki soou. - Eu realmente não tenho feito nada desde que cheguei aqui.

- Bem. .. hum .. - Sakura sabia que Sasuke iria chegar a qualquer momento e que eles estavam planejando treinar.

- Você deveria ir com sua prima, então! - Sua tia parecia contente com a idéia. Ah como aquelas mães ficam corujas quando viam suas filhas _felizes _ao verem seus filhotes fazendo novos migos.

- Uh .. claro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Você a trouxe _aqui? -_ Naruto exclamou.

Os dois estavam a uma boa distância, o suficiente para que sua prima não pudesse ouvir Naruto reclamar, mas não estavam tão longe para dar a impressão de que a estavam evitando.

- Bem, eu fiquei lá, esperando por Sasuke vir me buscar para o nosso _encontro__,_ mas ele não apareceu, então_ tive _que fazer isso.

- Posso perguntar o que estamos fazendo aqui? - Essa era a voz de Yuki. - É um lugar só para ninjas!

.

Naruto fez uma careta. Ele não gostava da maneira com que a prima de Sakura disse a palavra 'ninja' . - Todo lugar é para ninjas, - o loiro murmurou, cruzando os braços.

Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso frustrado. - Yuki, originalmente tinha planejado encontrar o Sasuke-kun. - enfatizou o nome do Uchiha, esperando que Yuki fosse pegar a deixa e finalmente partir. Infelizmente, a prima mais velha não desistiria tão facilmente. - Mas não o vi ainda, então vim aqui para ver se ele estava com Naruto.

- _Che_, basta ligar pra ele.

- Uh .. Sasuke-kun nunca está em casa mesmo.

Yuki balançou a cabeça. - Sakura, não acho que você deveria namorar com alguém que nunca volta pra casa e fica_ vagabundiando_ o dia e a noite inteira.

Naruto olhou feio para ela como se a garota fosse uma tola ou algo assim. Obviamente, Yuki não tinha idéia do que os_ não_-civis faziam durante o dia.

- Quem fica _vagabundiando_? - A voz de Sasuke soou secamente por trás.

Sakura franziu o cenho. - Onde você esteve?

- Com a Hokage.

.

* * *

><p>- Eu <em>realmente<em> quero treinar hoje, - Sakura resmungou. Ela olhou para Yuki que estava sentada em silêncio apoiada contra uma árvore próxima. Sakura não sabia sequer para onde levá-la.

- Sakura, ela não gosta de ninjas, certo? Faça com que me assista treinar com o Teme. Ela vai ficar tão entediada e vai _ter_ que sair! - Naruto disse aos outros dois companheiros de equipe que ficaram surpresos, na verdade, concordando com o plano inesperado.

- Uh, Yuki? - Olhos de esmeralda pousaram nos marrons ligeiramente escondidos pela franja de mogno. - Você se importa se ficássemos aqui para vê-los treinar? É _muito divertido. _

- O que quer dizer é que não vamos para o parque de diversões?

Sakura olhou-a intrigada. Ela não tinha certeza se havia um parque de diversões na Vila. - Uh, não. Mas acredite em mim, vai ser divertido.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado da prima, observando os clones de Naruto aparecerem e lançarem-se em cheio no Uchiha, cujos olhos vermelhos jaziam perigosamente nas orbitas.<p>

Ambos, durante a execução dos jutsus, tinham o que faziam de melhor; Naruto com seu rasengan e Sasuke com seu Chidori.

Houve uma forte explosão e Sakura virou-se para sua prima, na esperança de que ela estivesse sentindo-se miseravelmente entediada ou aborrecida com a maneira como eles lutaram - afinal, já o faziam durante algumas horas e o sol já estava se pondo. _E ela ainda queria treinar!_

- Droga, - Sakura resmungou quando viu reação de sua prima.

.

A morena nunca se mostrara tão surpresa na vida.

A boca escancarada e os olhos tão brilhantes como estrelas no céu noturno.

Yuki rapidamente bateu palmas, divertindo-se com a luta enquanto observava intensamente os dois rapazes em sua frente, à espera de mais. - Woo! Vai la, Sasuke, é isso aí, Naruto ! - Gritou.

Yuki virou-se para Sakura. - Amo ninjas! Eu quero ser um também! Você é tão sortuda por conhecer eles e poder ficar assim o dia inteiro!

Sakura balançou nervosamente a cabeça. - Uh huh ...

.

* * *

><p>Após o treinamento, Sakura sentia-se <em>muito<em> decepcionada - considerando que não conseguira fazer _nada_ - Naruto sugeriu que fosssem comer ramen depois.

Yuki! - Sakura chamou sua prima. – Acha que consegue guardar segredo sobre eu te trazer aqui?

Yuki inclinou a cabeça para o lado. - Ooh, eu entendo. Não se preocupe, Sakura. - E saltou à frente para acomnhar Naruto que ia alegremente na direção do Ichiraku.

- Sakura.

A kunoichi abrandou o passo novamente, voltando o rosto para ver Sasuke vindo em sua direção. - Sim?

- Será que você poderia me fazer um favor amanhã?

Sakura pensou por um momento, listando o que precisava ser feito no dia seguinte. - Eu acho que não tenho planos ainda .. por quê?

Sasuke fez uma pausa, um tanto hesitante, mas depois falou. - Bem, eu sou seu namorado fake, certo?

- Sim ...

- Então, amanhã, será que você poderia ser minha noiva fake?

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fala galerinha =DD<em>

_Então, personas, como prometido, cá está a Hime com mais att procês (gostam disso? ;D)_

_Bom, devo estar postando mais coisas legais ainda essa semana, e cada escolha de postagem vai variando de acordo com o ritmo em que as senhoritas vem aparecendo por aqui =)  
><em>

_E, como o movimento tem estado suppppper fluido, decidi postar mais cpts do que havia previsto  
><em>

_anteriomente ;D  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Bom, galera, devo dizer que ando muito contente e mega satisfeita com as visitas das senhoritas.  
><em>

_Nada mais gratificante que vê-las interagindo de formas mil com os trabalhos que separei para 2012.  
><em>

_Novamente (e sempre)  
><em>

_MUITO OBRIGADA  
><em>

_;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bjo bjo  
><em>

_Hime ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps<strong>  
><em>

_Devemos ter ainda essa semana:  
><em>

_**-** Feeling You  
><em>

_**-** Frozen  
><em>

_**-** Laying Claim  
><em>

_**-** E uma postagem extra:** Two-shots** novinha, SasuSaku,** Romance/Drama/M-rated(hentai - obviously ;)** (será postada, a priori, nessa sexta-feira ;)  
><em>

_**-** E se der, vejo se posto também mais um cpt da fanfic OBHandHH (vocês estão curtindo, néeee, eu sabia! Trata-se de uma trama tãoooo kawaii, singela.. sei lá, sabia de cara que iria conquistar o kokuro de vcs ;D)  
><em>

_**-** E no domingo, devo estar att a fanfic Não diga que foi um sonho, lá no perfil das Tradupontocom ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>pps:<strong>  
><em>

_Galera, lembrando que, estarei respondendo emails/reviews/pms nesse **sábado** ;D  
><em>

_**ppps:**  
><em>

_paulinha, lindona, que coisa boa a notícia! Ai ai é isso aí, a gente tem que ir 'vencendo' esses professores a cada dia ne hehehe ;D  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T: **_Galerinha, mais um ;DD_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Pretend <strong>Boyfriend<strong>**

Capítulo VII

* * *

><p><em>- O quê?<em>

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Ele _não gostava _de se repetir. - Você me ouviu bem. - disse simplesmente, diminuindo o ritmo para que Naruto e a prima de Sakura - estranhamente animada para comer ramen - não chegassem a ouvir.

- ... Mas ... que ... como .. - E fez uma pausa. - Pra quê? - Sakura estava muito confusa (ainda assim na expectativa) para que o rapaz prosseguisse.

Sasuke a fitou. - Amanhã vai haver uma festa formal na Casa Kazusa.

- E você precisa de uma noiva por que ..? - Sakura o interrompeu.

- Porque tenho apenas dezessete anos. E sou adulto ainda **e** sou o único que restou na família Uchiha e portanto muitas das decisões importantes são tomadas pelos líderes de outros clãs . No entanto, ainda que eu seja jovem para tal, eles tem receio de que em uma dessas missões , eu possa ter ..._ complicações,_ pondo em risco acabar definitivamente com a possivel restauração do clã Uchiha. De acordo com a Hokage...

- É por isso que você estava atrasado mais cedo! - Sakura pontuou estupidamente. E quando o fitou, logo notou que ele com certeza não gostava nem um pouco de ser interrompido.

- ... De acordo com a Hokage, - repetiu, - se eu não estiver casado ou não estiver planejando me casar e anunciar tal na festa de amanhã – a propósito, eu _tenho_ que ir à festa, portanto não sugira que eu falte – então, se não escolher uma futura esposa amanha, os outros líderes dos outros clãs o farão e escolherão uma esposa pra mim.

- Então ... eu simplesmente tenho que aparecer na festa e dizer pra todo mundo que... sou sua noiva?

- .. Aa. Algo assim. Apenas vá ao meu apartamento amanhã de manhã, às seis. Ah, e traga seu kimono também.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Uh, Sasuke?

Era de manhã bem cedo e Sakura esgueirava-se no quarto do moço.

Seu cabelo rosa bem preso num belo penteado e trajava um kimono vermelho com estampas florais. Ela olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar o Uchiha.

- Sim, só um momento. - E foi então que Sasuke apareceu, vestindo num quimono azul claro.

O moço caminhou em sua direção e sorriu de canto levemente. Caminhou até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou uma pequena caixa, abrindo-a, retirando um pente ornamental com o símbolo Uchiha cravado no mesmo; as jóias do pente cintilavam, ele era lindo, todo adornado em diamantes e rubis.

Aproximando-se de Sakura, Sasuke se inclinou ligeiramente e separou uma mecha solta do cabelo róseo.

- Isso, na tradicição Uchiha, é como um anel de noivado. Em vez de usar um anel, você pode simplesmente usar isto, que é prova suficiente de que você é _minha_ e de mais ninguém. - Explicou.

Sakura assentiu, um rubor brilhante pintou em suas bochechas.

- Isso mesmo. Simplesmente permaneça em silêncio durante a festa e não teremos de responder a quaisquer perguntas desnecessárias. - Ele sorriu de canto, fazendo com que a garota em sua frente esfumaçasse de raiva.

.

.

* * *

><p>Os dois logo deixaram o apartamento e posaram para o passeio <em>fake.<em>

Foi um passeio silencioso, caminharam pacificamente até que fora possível vislumbrar uma enorme mansão aproximando-se.

Sakura olhou para janelas, uma grande quantidade de pessoas já podiam ser vistas no interior.

- Essa é a Casa Kazusa e ele, nosso anfitrião, é o líder do clã. - Sasuke apontou para um homem bigodudo de meia idade. - Você conhece a filha dele, certo? Kazusa Ami?

Sakura assentiu, rangendo os dentes. Lembrou-se de Ami, era uma das crianças que haviam feito bulling à Sakura quando eram menores. Sua testa enorme e cabelos rosa eram a principal _arma d_e Ami. Isso foi antes dela se tornar amiga de Ino, é claro. - Ino ou Hinata virão à festa também?

Sasuke refletiu por um momento, seu olhar perdido entre os convidados. - Talvez, mas duvido. Os convidados são principalmente líderes de clãs e seus cônjuges.

Desapontada, Sakura suspirou.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Uchiha Sasuke, bom vê-lo novamente! - o homem cumprimentou.

Sasuke reclinou a cabeça levemente, cutucando Sakura para fazer o mesmo. - É bom ve-lo também, Inouye-san.

Sakura não tinha idéia que Sasuke conhecia tantas pessoas assim.

Quando fitou ao redor, muitas pessoas já haviam se aproximado e tudo para simplesmente cumprimentar Uchiha Sasuke, e foi então que a moça se perguntou por que ele era tão anti-social a maior parte do tempo que passaram juntos.

- Esta é minha noiva, Haruno Sakura.

Automaticamente, a kunoichi sorriu suavemente e borboletas pareciam voar em seu estômago. Embora a fizesse se sentir nervosa, ser chamada de ' A noiva de Uchiha Sasuke ' também fazia sentir-se atordoada e aliviada porque era _muito_ melhor que ser chamada de "A namorada do Teme '.

Ouvindo o som suave do violino ao fundo, Sakura notou que muitas moças haviam chegado à festa, todas em torno de sua idade e da de Sasuke. Só poderia assumir que os líderes do clã queriam apresentar suas filhas a Sasuke e não faziam idéia que ele já havia tomado sua _decisã_o.

.

- Fique aqui. Eu tenho alguns assuntos para tratar com algumas pessoas, mas volto logo em seguida - Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e, de repente, se vira sozinha em um salão lotado – numa festa totalmente entediante.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Ora, ora, ora. Olha o que temos aqui!<p>

Encolheu levemente os ombros, não gostando nada da voz súbita aproximando por trás de si.

Sakura virou-se, apenas para ver uma moça de cabelos castanhos – o rosto demasiadamente maquiado - e suas amigas ( as mesmas do grupo de garotas que a humilhavam quando tinham cindo anos de idade).

- Eu pensei que papai só tivesse convidado pessoas _importantes_ de famílias _importantes. -_ E soltou uma risadinha.

- É bom te ver também ... Ami. - Sakura parecia sufocar. Interiormente, contou até dez lentamente, não querendo dar um soco na cara de Ami na frente de todas essas pessoas.

Felizmente, antes que as três continuassem a dizer mais qualquer desaforo à Sakura, Sasuke se aproximou junto ao líder do clã Kazusa e interrompeu-as.

- Ah, Sasuke. Esta é minha filha, Ami. Tenho certeza que já a conhece.

Sasuke forçou um sorriso levemente educado. - Sim, já nos conhecemos. É bom ve-la de novo, Ami-san.

- ... Oi, Sasuke-kun, - respondeu Ami com a voz trêmula.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

De todas as fangirls que ainda eram fieis ao Uchiha ao longo dos anos, Sakura poderia jurar que Ami era a mais velha, e que provavelmente o tempo não servira nada para te-la amaducerido.

Ele sorriu, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros de Sakura.

E foi então que as fangirls à sua volta alarmaram-se.

Sasuke a trouxe para mais perto. - Tenho certeza que se lembram_ da minha noiva,_ Sakura.

Felizmente, o rosto de Sakura não ficara vermelho. Mas interiormente, a kunoichi sorriu maldosamente. Desde jovem, Sakura sempre esperou pelo Uchiha e que um dia, ela faria _isso_ na frente de Kazusa Ami.

E tudo o que a moça pode fazer foi ficar ali, estupefata, com a boca praticamente escancarada, com certeza sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim, Ami. - Sakura apontou para o pente ornamental Uchiha em sua cabeça. - Ta vendo?

O Uchiha sorriu de canto, contente em saber que Sakura estava_ curtindo_ o momento. No entanto, ele parou antes que ela ficasse _muito_ confiante. - Vamos, temos que conhecer outras pessoas ainda. - Seu enlace sobre os ombros femininos afrouxaram e ambos puseram-se a se afastar.

.

.

* * *

><p>- É bom conhecê-la também, Sakura.<p>

A kunoichi curvou ligeiramente a cabeça. - É bom conheccê-lo, Kimiguchi-san.

À medida que tal pessoa se afastava, Sakura soltou um suspiro de alívio. - Como consegue se lembrar de todos esses nomes? - perguntou.

- Eu estudei na noite passada. - Sasuke resmungou. - Ah, Lady Tsubaki. - Aproximou-se para conversar com uma mulher idosa.

Depois de um tempo, se virou e voltou direto para Sakura, e sussurrou. - Ela é _exatamente_ como a sua avó. Não gosta de ninjas.

- Por que está aqui, então? - Sakura sussurrou de volta.

- Casamento arranjado. Ela foi forçada a casar-se com a família da qual faz parte agora.

- Entendo.

- De qualquer maneira, - sua voz soou mais alta. - Esta é minha noiva, Sakura.

Lady Tsubaki olhou para a moça. Seus cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás em um coque apertado e não havia quaisquer fios soltos. - Sei... Ela é uma ninja também?

- N...não. - Sakura repondeu, esperando que talvez dizendo tal, pelo menos uma pessoa iria conversar consigo nessa festa, além de Sasuke.

A mulher a fitou com um olhar gélido, uma linha fina contornando-lhe os labios. - Entendo... Bem, desejo-lhe uma melhor sorte com _ele._ Confie em mim, uma vida com um ninja não é nada emocionante. - E levantou-se, alertando a seus servos para segui-la e saiu.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspirou.<p>

Fazia mais de quatro horas desde que chegou na festa e mesmo que tenha tido uma _small talk_ com Lady Tsubaki , mais ninguém estava disposto a parar e conversar consigo.

Sasuke olhou para a testa franzida da moça e a expressão desconfortável já se formando em seu rosto. Rapidamente, aproximou-se e inclinou-se para Sakura. - Quer sair daqui? - sussurrou.

Sua cabeça rósea se virou para ele. - Por _favor,_ me diga que podemos. - implorou.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, quase dando uma risada em resposta. - Então se importaria se eu dissesse a eles que minha futura noiva me pediu para _levá-la _para casa? Ainda nem assistimos às peças de teatro nem fomos aos jogos de tabuleiro. - Disse sarcasticamente.

Sakura soltou um suspiro exasperdao. - Eu não me importo, apenas me leve pra longe deste lugar.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. - Volto logo, _querida. - _disse, usando o apelido que Sakura originalmente havia lhe dado. E pousou os lábios na bochecha feminina antes de partir em busca do líder Kazusa.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Sakura? -Uma voz tímida soou atrás de si.<p>

- Hinata! O que está fazendo aqui? - Sakura sorriu para a moça de orbes violeta. - Eu pensei que era apenas para líderes de clãs.

- E.. É, mas meu pai queria me trazer para que eu possa aprender tudo sobre como ser um líder.

Sakura poderia claramente dizer que Hinata realmente vinha praticando e tentando não gaguejar também.

- Enfim .. Você e S.. S-asuke finalmente estão juntos? - Perguntou. - Eu vi vocês dois se beijando agora mesmo.

Sakura corou. - Hinata, eu só est...

- Fingindo, eu sei. M.. Mas ele te beijou.

- Nós sempre fazemos isso quando estamos na frente dos outros. - Sakura não tinha certeza se aquela história de_ beijo falso_ realmente significava alguma outra coisa. Não... Claro que não. Obviamente ela e Sasuke não tinham nada... _Certo?_

- S.. Sakura, esta é uma festa formal para os clãs. Só de estar aqui hoje... e com esse pente de cabelo é prova suficiente de que há algo entre vocês. Além do fato dele já ter te apresentado a todos como sendo sua noiva. Além disso, não havia ninguém olhando quando ele te beijou.

.

Sakura piscou. Duas vezes. E ficou recitando mentalmente o que Hinata tinha acabado de dizer. - ... O QUÊ?

Todo mundo de repente olhou para as duas e Sakura escondeu o rosto em evidente vergonha. - _O quê? -_ Repetiu mais uma vez, baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para a Hyuuga.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Foi legal. - Sakura disse-lhe em seu caminho de casa. Ninguém tinha dito nada até então, durante todo o caminho.<p>

- Hn, pensei que tinha dito estar entediada.

- Sim, estava. Mas foi bom ouvir você _falando _.. você sabe, sendo sociável por ao menos uma vez na vida...

Ele revirou os olhos a isso. Até que viram uma limusine parar em frente à sua casa.

- Oh, certo. Desculpe. Eu esqueci o .. o pente de cabelo. - Ela o tirou, colocando-o na palma da mão de Sasuke. Cada vez que olhava para o rosto dele, lembrava o que Hinata acabara de lhe dizer sobre o que tal pente significava. E foi então q_ue _ela se lembrou da noite em que ele estava bêbado.

- Aa. Obrigado por ter me acompanhado. - Ele saiu do carro para abrir a porta para ela.

.

Sakura lentamente saiu da limusine, olhando para cima para fitar os olhos de Sasuke intensos e vidrados nos seus.

Sakura podia sentir seu coração batendo num ritmo estranho, começando devagar e as batidas gradativamente ficando irregulares e rápidas.

Agora, podia sentir sua respiração engatar ao sentir a presença do rapaz lentamente aproximar-se de si.

E como que na velociadade de um raio, Sakura recuperou o foco rapidamente, afastando-se imediatamente de Sasuke. - Uh .. bem, tchau. - Despediu-se rapidamente, se virou e correu depressa para dentro de casa.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT:_**

_Personas, estão curtindo?_

_Até que não é nada mau ser a noiva fake de um Uchiha ne *apanha*_

_Bom, flores, devo postar mais um algo ainda hoje e ahhh sim, lá nas tradupontocom tem fanfic *fofa* nova, take a look ;D_

_.  
><em>

_Bjitos  
><em>

_até daqui a pouquinho  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/T: **Galerinha bonita, tia hime prometeu overdose, e cá está. Um montão de fics proces ;D  
><em>

_Hoje teremos MPB e WCHB (eram posts não planejados pra esse final de semana, mas resolvi incluir no pacote ;)  
><em>

_O próximo post será o final da fanfic Em Nove Dias =)  
><em>

_Bom, bombons, aproveitem =D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Uma criação de Xmarksthespot<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por K hime_

**My Pretend** ** Boyfriend**

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

><p>- Mãe, pai. - Começou Yuki durante o jantar.<p>

Todos pararam de comer para dar atenção à moça.

- Sim, querida? - O tio de Sakura perguntou, tomando um pouco de água.

- Eu estive pensando por um longo tempo .. e decidi que quero ser uma ninja!

O homem cuspiu a água e pos-se a fitar a filha em pleno horror. - O QUÊ?! - Gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo com que os demais à mesa tomasse um belo susto. E bateu com o punho na mesa, sem perceber que a faca que usava para comer praticamente voara para o seu colo e uma veia bastante protuberante já pulsava em sua testa calva, tal como o rosto ficara vermelho como um tomate. - Quem foi que colocou essa idéia na sua cabeça?

- Sakura. - respondeu simplesmente.

* * *

><p>Todos os olhos se voltaram para a kunoichi, que baixou sua cabeça imediatamente - Ela não devia dizer isso a ninguém.. - Sakura murmurou, lembrando-se exatamente do interesse que sua prima demonstrou ao assistir ao treino de seus companheiros de equipe.<p>

- Quero dizer, quando ela me levou pra sair no outro dia ... passamos num lugar onde tinha umas pessoas treinando .. e eu realmente quero tentar também, papai. - explicou Yuki e Sakura pode sentir a pressão sobre si dissipar lentamente quando os olhos de todos desviaram de si para a prima.

- Yuki, eu não quero que chegue sequer perto de um ninja, - sua avó disse, franzindo a testa. - Você não tem idéia de como são perigosos.

* * *

><p>Sakura revirou os olhos, perguntando-se o por quê de sua avó visitar uma Vila como Konoha (repleta de ninjas) se os achava assim tão perigosos.<p>

Então, virou-se para a prima. - Yuki, a vovó está certa. Você pode se machucar sendo um ninja, principalmente na sua idade. _Eu acho_ que você tem que ter de quatro a cinco anos de idade para começar nas academias de treinamento ninja. Mesmo assim, leva anos para aperfeiçoar-se.

Sua tia a fitou curiosa. - Como _você_ sabe disso?

E a moça esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça. - Eu cuido de um monte de crianças feridas no hospital que ... se machucam durante o treinamento.

- Mas, papai! - Yuki choramingou. - Você sabe que eu me torno _ótima_ em qualquer coisa _muito_ rapidamente. Por favor, por favor, por _favooor,_ deixa eu tentar, só por um dia?

* * *

><p>Sakura balançou a cabeça.<p>

Ela já sabia o que seu tio iria dizer, especialmente por causa de seu tipico comportamento de "sempre bajular a filha".

- .. Bem, se é só por um dia … - seu tio começou.

E Inner Sakura viu-se chorando internamente, sabendo que acabaria sendo envolvida nisso.

- Mas só se Sakura for com você.

- Papai, obrigada! - Sua prima praticamente pulou da cadeira para beijar a careca do pai.

A avó de Sakura não comentou tal, mas simplesmente sequer dirigiu à palavra a moça pelo resto da noite. - Você a mima demais. - murmurou, depois de Yuki deixar a sala.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

Por que eles eram tão duros consigo quando se tratava de ninjas, mas com Yuki, bem com ela era tudo tão fácil?

...

* * *

><p>- Tem certeza de que realmente quer fazer isso, Yuki? - Sakura perguntou novamente, deitando-se na cama. Pos-se a fitar o teto, desejando que sua prima fosse responder um "não", porque ela <em>não queria<em> levá-la para o campo de treinamento novamente. A garota era tão irritante com seu "bate palmas" e risadas e tudo mais, que aquilo já estava acabando com toda a paciencia da kunoichi.

- Sim, Sakura! Ooh, talvez seu namorado possa me ensinar a lançar aquelas coisas afiadas!

Lentamente e suspirando em pura exasperação, Sakura virou a cabeça para ficar cara a cara com a prima que jazia sentada no colchão. - Aquilo se chama shuriken e eu não tenho certeza se Sasuke-kun vá fazer isso, ele vive sempre _muito_ ocupado. - No exato instante em que disse o nome do Uchiha, veio à tona a lembrança dele a beijando durante a recepção dos clãs de Konoha há cerca de dois dias, e aquilo, somente o fato de te-lo lembrado, a fez tremer. Ela realmente não queria pensar nisso _novamente._

- Por favor, peça a ele então? Ah, e se ele disser que sim, talvez possamos aprender juntas! - Sua prima parecia demasiadamente animada com a idéia.

Sakura sorriu timidamente, percebendo que poderia dar a ela uma desculpa qualquer somente para ter novamente a sensação de segurar uma arma na mão – sensação tal que a moça relamente sentia falta. - Tá certo, eu vou perguntar a ele amanhã depois do trabalho.

….

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Sakura encontrou Sasuke e Naruto no Ichiraku. - Sasuke, Naruto, será que vocês poderiam fazer um favor? - Perguntou, sorrindo radiante.<p>

O Uchiha virou-se, franzindo a testa. - _Outro_?

Naruto deu uma cotovelada no estômago de Sasuke, sorrindo em seguida. - Claro, Sakura-chan!

- Será que poderiam ensinar a ... Yuki _e_ a mim como lançar kunais e shurikens?

Os dois imediatamente fizeram uma expressão em branco, bem como uma resposta em branco.

Naruto piscou algumas vezes antes de esfregar a parte de trás da cabeça, rindo alto. - Sakura-chan .. você já sabe fazer isso. Por que nós deveríam-

- Porque depois de vê-lo treinar com Sasuke, minha prima decidiu que quer ser uma ninja. Meu tio está estragando aquela garota novamente, deixando-a realizar mais esse capricho. Além disso, estou ficando irritada com ela e suas perguntas irritantes, então eu prometi que pediria esse favor a vocês. Além disso, assim terei algum tempo longe da minha família. Por favor, por favor, _por favor_! - implorou.

Sasuke a fitou simplesmente. - Sakura, você fica quase sempre longe de sua família. - E se virou, terminando sua tigela de ramen.

- Então .. issp é um "_sim"_? - perguntou novamente.

- Sim! - Naruto gritou. - Nós _dois_ vamos te ajudar. - E o loiro pos o braço em volta do ombro de Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

><p>Havia alguns alvos e bonecos feitos de palha, todos dispostos ao redor do campo de treinamente, tudo preparado para quando as duas moças chegassem.<p>

Sakura notou que sua prima parecia maravilhada fitando ao redor, fascinada e animada como nunca vira antes.

Fitou ao longe, somente para ver Sasuke sentado à sombra de uma árvore e Naruto acenando-lhes animado - ele parecia estar gostando disso tudo, sabendo que teria a chance de passar seu conhecimento adiante.

- Então, o que quer fazer? - Sakura perguntou a moça que lhe fitara um tanto confusa.

- Não deveríamos começar do início?

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça. - De jeito nenhum, faz ideia de quão chato é isso? Vai demorar uma _eternidade_ para aprender todos os fundamentos!

Sua prima concordou. - Posso experimentar arma de arremesso, então?

Naruto assentiu, trazendo-a ao alvos, deixando Sakura e Sasuke para trás.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminhou até o rapaz e se sentou ao seu lado. - Parece que está se divertindo tanto quanto Naruto. - Comentou sarcastica. E suspirou, recostando-se contra a árvore e fechando os olhos, desejando que tudo voltasse ao nomal em breve.<p>

- Sakura!

Ela podia ouvir sua prima gritando ao longe, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Abriu um olho para fitar a garota acenando para si do outro lado do campo.

- Venha se juntar a mim! É tão divertido!

- Você deveria. - a voz de Sasuke soou. - Pode ser sua única chance de segurar uma kunai por um bom tempo, afinal sua familia não dá uma tregua por sequer um minuto. Quem sabe quando o seu tio ou tia vai querer se tornar um ninja também e pedir que nós o treinemos.

Sakura lhe enviou uma carranca feia, na verdade, realmente não se ofendera com o comentário, mas sim concordava com ele. - Só se você vier também, _querido. -_ E sorriu, pegando a mão do moço e arrastando-o para o treino. - Se eu tenho que sofrer aprendendo o básico, você vai sofrer juntinho comigo. - murmurou.

.

* * *

><p>E aproximando-se dos outros dois, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke. - Então, Sasuke-kun ... qual é a shuriken e qual é a kunai? Eu quero que você me ensine <em>tudo. -<em> Ela sabia como ele odiava ter que "interagir", e por isso a moça abriu um sorriso muito maldoso na face.

Após alguns momentos, tudo o que Sakura conseguia sentir era o tédio tomando conta de si ao sentar-se sobre a grama e lamentar-se por causa da unica coisa que podia fazer nesse momento: segurar uma kunai. Ainda assim havia coisas piores, como ver sua prima, que por mais que todos da familia se gabasse por sua facilidade em aprender rapidamente as coisas, estava se dando muito mal. Mesmo.

Sakura tentou esconder o sorriso ao notar que a moça era tão ruim quanto Naruto quando era menor.

* * *

><p>- Sakura! - Yuki correu em sua direção e sorriu. - Vamos competir e ver quem consegue melhor pontuação no lançamento de amas voadoras?<p>

Sakura fitou a prima, dando-se conta da oportunidade que finalmente aparecera para acalmar a menina depois de "acabar com a raça dela" um pouquinho. Sorrindo de canto, levantou-se e balançou a cabeça.

Yuki começou lançando uma kunai e errando o alvo apenas por uns poucos centimetros. Ela riu alegremente, vendo quao próximo havia chegado do alvo.

- Não fique se mostrando. - advertiu Sasuke quando Sakura passou por si.

Sakura puxou uma kunai, e sem sequer virar-se para verficar a angulação da arma, simplesmente lançou-a em uma árvore. A kunoichi sorriu e aceitou o conselho de Sasuke, acertando apenas na extremidade do alvo. - Sorte de principiante. - disse a prima que a essa atura, jazia boquiaberta.

* * *

><p>Então, Yuki recomeçou a lançar a kunai enquanto Sakura continuava brincando com uma outra, girando-a entre os dedos.<p>

- Você está segurando isso errado, - disse Sasuke atrás de si, agachando-se e agarrando a mão de Sakura no processo, impedindo-a de girar a lamina novamente.

O rosto feminino tornou-se um vermelho cintilante, sentindo a respiração masculina contra seu pescoço e o toque da mão dele contra sua propria. - Eu sei que você é apenas uma _iniciante,_ mas tem que segurar uma kunai ... dessa maneira. - Ele posicionou dedos femininos de modo a enlaçar completamente a arma.

Assustada pelas lembranças subitas de outro dia, Sakura o afastou. - Credo, ela não estava nem olhando. Não há necessidade de fingir que eu não sei nada, Sasuke. - E rapidamente afastou-se, ainda mais vermelha.

Mordiscando o lábio, sentia-se com medo de virar-se para fita-lo novamente. _Urgh, o que há de errado comigo?_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

As duas finalmente chegaram em casa . Yuki com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Como foi? - Seu tio desviou o olhar do jornal assim que notou as duas entrarem em casa.

Sakura poderia dizer que os outros estavam à sua espera afim de reclamar sobre o quanto ambas demoraram horrores na rua.

E como uma criancinha, Yuki respondeu. - Foi incrível! Será que a Sakura poderia me levar para ver seus amigos ninja _novamente?_

- Oh, droga. - Sakura resmungou.

Felizmente, fora a face irritada de sua avó que lhe respondera prontamente. - Não.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura sentou-se à cama, reencostando-se à cabeceira.<p>

Toda vez que fechava os olhos, podia ver Sasuke nos campos de treinamento, segurando sua mão. Quando os abria, podia ouvir seu estado de embriaguez de outrora e quando alguém conversava consigo, tudo o que ouvia era a voz dele.

Fechou os ouvidos por um momento, esperando que todas aquelas vozes simplesmente parassem, mas então o rosto dele veio em seu campo de visão novamente.

- Não, não, não. Chega! - Depois de murmurar algumas muitas maldições, Sakura caiu sobre o travesseiro.

- Eu preciso parar de ficar perto dele. - E finalmente decidiu-se por sair do caminho de Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**continua.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Pois é, personas, mais um cpt pra overdose de fanfics =)<em>

_Estão curtindo?_

_Nah, logo logo estamos aí com WCHB ;D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/T: E depois de um delay enorme, ca estamos com o cpt 9. Devo dizer: Consegui adiantar (e muito!) a trad/adaptação dessa historia. Entao, creio que ela sera uma das próximas a entrar em "processo de finalização" :D**_

_**Agora, flores, aproveitem :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>No "treinamento fake", onde Sakura finge nao ser uma kunoichi, para ludibriar a prima<em>

_ (Sasuke e Naruto bancam os sensei ;D)_

_..._

_Então, Yuki recomeçou o lançamento de kunais enquanto Sakura continuava brincando com uma outra, girando-a entre os dedos._

_- Você está segurando isso errado, - disse Sasuke atrás de si, agachando-se e agarrando a mão de Sakura no processo, impedindo-a de girar a lamina novamente._

_O rosto feminino tornou-se um vermelho cintilante, sentindo a respiração masculina contra seu pescoço e o toque da mão dele contra sua propria. - Eu sei que você é apenas uma iniciante, mas tem que segurar uma kunai ... dessa maneira. - Ele posicionou dedos femininos de modo a enlaçar completamente a arma._

_Assustada pelas lembranças subitas de outro dia, Sakura o afastou. - Credo, ela não estava nem olhando. Não há necessidade de fingir que eu não sei nada, Sasuke. - E rapidamente afastou-se, ainda mais vermelha._

_Mordiscando o lábio, sentia-se com medo de virar-se para fita-lo novamente. Urgh, o que há de errado comigo?_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_As duas finalmente chegaram em casa . Yuki com um sorriso enorme no rosto._

_- Como foi? - Seu tio desviou o olhar do jornal assim que notou as duas entrarem em casa._

_Sakura poderia dizer que os outros estavam à sua espera afim de reclamar sobre o quanto ambas demoraram horrores na rua._

_E como uma criancinha, Yuki respondeu. - Foi incrível! Será que a Sakura poderia me levar para ver seus amigos ninja novamente?_

_- Oh, droga. - Sakura resmungou._

_Felizmente, fora a face irritada de sua avó que lhe respondera prontamente. - Não._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura sentou-se à cama, reencostando-se à cabeceira.<em>

_Toda vez que fechava os olhos, podia ver Sasuke nos campos de treinamento, segurando sua mão. Quando os abria, podia ouvir seu estado de embriaguez de outrora e quando alguém conversava consigo, tudo o que ouvia era a voz dele._

_Fechou os ouvidos por um momento, esperando que todas aquelas vozes simplesmente parassem, mas então o rosto dele veio em seu campo de visão novamente._

_- Não, não, não. Chega! - Depois de murmurar algumas muitas maldições, Sakura caiu sobre o travesseiro._

_- Eu preciso parar de ficar perto dele. - E finalmente decidiu-se por sair do caminho de Uchiha Sasuke._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Uma criação de Xmarksthespot<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por K hime_

**.**

**My Pretend** **Boyfriend**

**Capítulo IX **

**.**

* * *

><p>Poucos dias após o treinamento ninja com Yuki, Sakura entrou numa briga.<p>

Depois de uma discussão ( bem alta) com sua avó na outra noite, Sakura foi forçada a ficar dentro de casa - sua avó achava que ela estava passando muito tempo fora e deveria passar mais tempo com sua familia_._

Entao a kunoichi percebeu que talvez devesse ser obediente em relação a isso, ao menos dessa vez, e passou a não parar em lugar nenhum e punha-se diretamente para casa.

* * *

><p>Foi por volta das quatro da tarde, voltando do hospital, que abriu a porta da frente e ouviu uma voz desconhecida vinda da cozinha.<p>

- Olá? - gritou.

Duas mulheres idosas papeando - uma era sua avó - que veio ate sala de estar onde Sakura a esperava.

- Esta é a minha neta, Sakura, - disse a velha.

Olhos de jade fitaram a outra mulher.

- Lady Tsubaki! - murmurou em voz alta.

Inner Sakura começou a entrar em pânico, imaginando se a velha se lembrava dela. E pediu aos céus para que a mulher que odiava tanto o mundo ninja não nao se lembrasse de nada.

Fitando agora sua avo, esperou o momento certo. - Uh, vovó, me lembrei que deixei uma coisa no hospital entao eu -

- Agora me lembrei! Você não está noiva de Uchiha Sasuke? Eu te vi na festa, - Lady Tsubaki disse, sorrindo e todas as rugas de seu rosto tornando-se mais evidentes.

_- O_ _QUÊ_? - Sua avó gritou. - _Noiva?!_ Quando foi que vocês ficaram noivos?

- E-eu-

- Você tem apenas dezessete anos, Sakura! Como pôde fazer isso?

- Mas -

- Ele é um ninja! Ou ficara viúva logo depois que se casar ou ele ficara viuvo por te-la deixado morrer em alguma dessas tragedias ninja!

* * *

><p>Sakura desistiu, tentando pensar em uma maneira de corrigir tudo isso (ainda respirando irregularmente).<p>

Ela sabia que se dissesse que não era noiva de Sasuke, Lady Tsubaki poderia entregar tal informação aos outros líderes. Então, ele seria forçado a se casar com outra pessoa. Além disso, tinha dito a ela que, apesar de Sakura estar prometida ao Uchiha, ela não era uma ninja, sendo assim, sua avó não iria descobrir nada alem disso. Sakura decidiu-se pela única opcao que realmente nao iria compromete-lo _muito_ (apesar de seu pai querer estrangulá-lo logo em seguida).

- … Eu estou ... Sinto muito por nao ter dito nada, vovó, - disse calmamente. - Mas estou noiva …- respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Eu realmente o amo. - mentiu. - Sou realmente apaixonada por ele.

Ela nem sequer pretendia dizer aquilo pela segunda vez , mas as palavras simplesmente vieram a tona. Sakura podia sentir o peito bater muito rapidamente e aquela palavra que começa com 'A' se repetia varias e varias vezes em sua cabeça.

A mulher idosa a fitou, tentando encontrar as palavras mais adequadas para responder.

Engolindo em seco, ja podia sentir o rosto queimar rapidamente.

De repente, congelou. Justamente depois de dize-lo pela segunda vez, Sakura percebeu que o que acabara de dizer nao era uma mentira. _Eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo,_ ecoou em sua cabeça.

Deus…

- Você o ama? Sakura, só porque o _ama,_ não significa que pode se casar!

* * *

><p>Levou um momento ate que realmente ouvisse a voz de sua avó. De repente, Sakura abriu a boca para responder, aquela velha <em>realmente<em> estava lhe dando nos nervos. - Esta é a _minha_ vida, vovó.

- Eu sou feliz quando estou com ele, - falou muito devagar e cautelosa. - Se não gosto de algo ou se não estou feliz, ele sempre tenta me fazer sentir melhor. Todo momento que estou com ele ou penso nele, meu coração bate muito rápido. - Estranhamente, Sakura não poderia dizer se tudo o que estava dizendo era realmente falso.

De repente, podia sentir lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Talvez fosse o medo de que sua avó e Lady Tsubaki descobrissem que estava mentindo. Sakura não tinha certeza se isso era verdade ou nao. Ela gostava de estar com Sasuke e _fingir_ e não queria que ele ficasse com mais ninguém, mas-

(Virou para o outro lado, afastando o olhar das duas mulheres idosas. Mordeu o lábio, tentando impedir o choro. Como conseguia ser tao incompete nessa tarefa?)

- Eu o amo? - Saiu em forma de pergunta. - Eu o amo ... eu o amo! - Disse rapidamente. - … Eu tenho que ir. - E então saiu correndo para a porta, apesar da velha te-lo dito para ficar em casa pelo resto da semana.

. . .

* * *

><p>- Eu o amo .. - Ofegou ao atravessar a rua correndo. - Eu te amo, Sasuke. - Ela não conseguia sequer controlar a propria respiração.<p>

- Sakura? - Ino gritou. - O que foi? - perguntou.

A loira puxou Sakura para um abraço.

- Eu acho que o amo ... Eu acho que estou apaixonada por Sasuke.

. . .

* * *

><p>- Ei, Sakura! Quer treinar comigo? Faz tempo, ne, - Naruto perguntou ao passar pelo grupo de meninas.<p>

- E-eu

- Sim, ela quer! - Tenten respondeu. Em seguida, sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura. - Você precisa se acalmar. Treinamento vai ajudar. Além disso, voce ja nao treina há algum tempo.

- Otimo! - Naruto disse, arrastando Sakura para os campos de treinamento.

. . .

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram os vales verdes, Sakura suspirou.<p>

E tentou esquecer seus sentimentos recém-descobertos.

Tenten estava certa, talvez o treinamento fosse perfeito para limpar sua mente.

- Hn, estão atrasados.

- Sasuke? - Sakura começou a surtar novamente, sem saber que o Uchiha estaria lá.

Matizes cor de rosa apareceram em seu rosto (que tomaram gradualmente tons de vermelho).

- Certo, vamos treinar! - Naruto riu.

. . .

* * *

><p>- O quê?!<p>

- Você me ouviu! Sua filha está _envolvida_ com o Uchiha!

- Como poderia estar noiva? Ela me disse que não havia nada acontecendo entre eles! - O rosto de seu pai estava um vermelho brilhante, furioso com o que a velha acabara de dizer.

- Querido, não deve se preocupar com ela. Ela cresceu e é muito comum para ninjas propor cedo. Além disso, ela pode cuidar de si mesma, - disse a mãe de Sakura, percebendo que o marido estava prestes a descobrir sobre seu pretenso relacionamento.

- Ela tem somente _17 anos! -_ Sua avó gritou novamente.

. . .

* * *

><p>Os punhos brilhavam uma tonalidade de verde quando socou o chão.<p>

Fitou Naruto que nesse momento, punha-se a fazer clones infinitos e Sasuke que estava tão concentrado e seus cabelos negros esvoacando ao toque da brisa suave e ... - Sakura balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar na luta.

Pegando duas kunai, Sasuke lançou-as em direcao ao loiro e roseta.

Ambos esquivaram-se e um dos clones de Naruto apareceu por trás de Sakura.

Ela rapidamente desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça, aparecendo atrás do clone do loiro e distribuindo socos por toda parte, só para descobrir que ele também havia virado fumaça.

. . .

* * *

><p>- Ela está sempre fora! Você precisa ser mais rigoroso com ela assim como sou com a Yuki! - De alguma forma, seu tio também tinha começado a opinar na questão. - Você tem alguma idéia de onde ela vai quando sai?<p>

- Ela tem encontros assim como qualquer pessoa normal! - Sua mãe gritou, defendendo a filha.

- Às duas horas da manhã? - Foi sua tia desta vez. - Uma vez a vi se esgueirando pela janela!

- Mas, - A mãe de Sakura falou de novo. - É normal que .._ o quê?_ 2 da _manhã!_

_. . ._

* * *

><p>Sakura e Naruto esconderam-se atrás das pedras enormes que a kunoichi havia criado no cenário, com um de seus socos poderosos ao chão.<p>

As chamas que Sasuke criara em um katon gisgantesco foram ficando cada vez maiores.

Um clone de Naruto de repente apareceu atrás de Sasuke e agarrou-lhe pelos braços e Sakura rapidamente avancou ao Uchiha com o punho no ar.

. . .

* * *

><p>- Eu deveria saber ... ele sempre esta por perto e a exibe por todos os lugares!<p>

- Eu até ja vi Sakura segurando uma arma uma vez, - O tio disse. - Ele é uma influência muito ruim pra ela.

. . .

* * *

><p>Naruto fora abatido - Sakura tinha quebrado a maior parte de seus ossos e ele não podia mais andar. Teve que esperar até seu corpo se curar antes que pudesse lutar novamente.<p>

Sasuke torceu-lhe o braço e a impediu de se mover.

Sakura estava cansada, mas mais nervosa com a tamanha proximidade do que qualquer outra coisa.

O Uchiha se afastou, sumindo entre árvores e pedras imensas.

. . .

* * *

><p>- Vocês acham que eles dormiram juntos? - Yuki perguntou de repente.<p>

. . .

* * *

><p>- Tudo bem, - ofegou. - Terminamos! - A kunoichi caiu ao chao, cansada.<p>

- Sim .. isso foi _incrível, -_ disse Naruto.

. . .

* * *

><p>Todos os olhos se lançaram para a prima de Sakura.<p>

. . .

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava ofegante. Caiu ao chão também, ao lado de Sakura.<p>

. . .

* * *

><p>- Minha filha nao esta fazendo sexo!<p>

. . .

* * *

><p>- Está ficando tarde, deveríamos ir pra casa agora. - Sakura levantou-se, tirando a sujeira do uniforme do hospital (nem sequer trocara de roupa).<p>

- Ok, ate mais tarde. - Naruto acenou, partindo em seguida.

Antes de Sasuke se virar, Sakura gentilmente tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Uh, Sasuke?

- Aa?

Dedos nervosos e lábios plissando numa linha fina. - Você é ... meu _noivo fak_e a partir de agora...

Ele a fitou com um olhar interrogativo.

- Bem, porque Lady Tsubaki, aquela que nao gosta de ninjas, foi la em casa-

- Acalme-se, Sakura.

Ela respirou fundo. - Certo. Acontece. - falou mais devagar, - que Lady Tsubaki é amiga da minha avó e ela me viu contigo e disse à minha avó que eu sou sua noiva.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Tudo bem ..

- E-eu, eu.. Uhh, não queria que Lady Tsubaki soubesse que você realmente não e meu noivo e contasse pros outros lideres dos clãs e te forcar a casar-se com outra pessoa e- Sakura estava ficando nervosa de novo.

- Hn, ok. - Sasuke, no entanto, parecia calmo. - Basta desviar de quaisquer perguntas e ... apenas tente evitar encontrar sua família esta noite.

Sakura assentiu.

. . .

* * *

><p>A velha estava <em>muito<em> irritada.

Sentou-se no sofá onde suas duas noras também esperavam.

Sua neta, Yuki, sentada em uma cadeira próxima e seus filhos sentados no sofá em frente.

- Ela é muito jovem, - murmurou o pai. Ele sabia que, num primeiro momento, ela estava apenas _fingindo_ ser a namorada do Uchiha para esconder o fato de que era uma ninja, mas então, quando viu sua menina beijá-lo e sair com ele tantas vezes… Duvidou que o noivado fosse uma mentira, aquilo era simplesmente algo muito grande para se fingir.

.

* * *

><p>A porta se abriu e de repente Sakura entrou, encontrando um silêncio constrangedor.<p>

- Sakura .. porque esta parecendo tão.._ cansada_?

- Muito trabalho no hospital. Eu vou tomar um banho agora. - rapidamente correu lá para cima.

Yuki riu. - Aposto que ela estava com Sasuke. É por isso que chegou tão... _suada_.

- Yuki, - O pai de Sakura falou autoritário. - Por _favor,_ fique fora disso.

.

**Continua**..

.

* * *

><p>NT:

_Certo, esse cpt me lembrou totalmente uma das minhas "primas favoritas". (tao favorita que nao a vejo ha 8 anos oh oh oh *APANHA*)_

_Mas digam pra hime: Quem ai ficou revoltz com a Yuki? E caraaaa, tipo assimmmmm, essa vovo da Sakura vai dar muito dores de cabeca pelo visto! ai ai_

_._

_Bom, flores, digam o que acharam ;D_

_.._

_Ate domingo teremos mais um cpt de OBHandHH (que sim, falta pouco pra acacar *bua bua*)_

_Deixo bjitos,_

_Hime ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Anteriormente**..._

_- Ela é muito jovem, - murmurou o pai. Ele sabia que, num primeiro momento, ela estava apenas fingindo ser a namorada do Uchiha para esconder o fato de que era uma ninja, mas então, quando viu sua menina beijá-lo e sair com ele tantas vezes… Duvidou que o noivado fosse uma mentira, aquilo era simplesmente algo muito grande para se fingir._

_._

* * *

><p><em>A porta se abriu e de repente Sakura entrou, encontrando um silêncio constrangedor.<em>

_- Sakura .. porque esta parecendo tão.. cansada?_

_- Muito trabalho no hospital. Eu vou tomar um banho agora. - rapidamente correu lá para cima._

_Yuki riu. - Aposto que ela estava com Sasuke. É por isso que chegou tão... suada._

_- Yuki, - O pai de Sakura falou autoritário. - Por favor, fique fora disso._

.

* * *

><p><em>Uma criação de Xmarksthespot<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por K hime_

**.**

**My Pretend** **Boyfriend**

**Capítulo X**

**.**

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou com olheiras (ela simplesmente <em>não<em> conseguiu dormir), entrou em seu uniforme do hospital e partiu para o trabalho.

Durante o cafe, ninguém sequer perguntou sobre seu noivado.

Talvez fosse o fato de que ela não estava usando um anel no dedo. Ou isso ou eles estivessem lhe dando um "tratamento de silencio" por ela ter feito "tudo as escondidas" e na esperança de que talvez, a convencesse a cancelar o noivado de uma vez.

Sua avó, inicialmente, estava bem com essa coisa de namorar Sasuke. Afinal, a mulher tinha esperanças de que os dois rompessem mais cedo ou mais tarde, assim como a maioria dos casais. No entanto, agora que estavam noivos, a atitude da mulher quanto a ele transformara-se em algo completamente amargo.

* * *

><p>Passando pela Torre da Hokage, Sakura percebeu que havia muitas pessoas lá, em filas de aproximadamente cinco ou seis pessoas. Ela rapidamente correu para atrás de uma delas, onde encontrara Yamato, Sai e Naruto.<p>

A porta abriu novamente e uma nova fila adentrou, incluindo Sasuke. Ele, seguido de sua equipe, passou por Sakura no caminho.

Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente e ela tentou desviar o olhar, temendo que seu rosto vermelho fosse visto por alguém, mas ele veio ate ela antes de entrar no escritório de tsunade.

- Sakura, devemos esperar até seus parentes partirem, antes de dizer a seus pais que o noivado e falso - sussurrou.

Sakura assentiu trêmula, concordando em silencio.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sentava-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira. - Estamos esperando mais uma pessoa. Seja paciente.<p>

Sakura olhou em volta, ate mesmo Jiraiya estava la. Fitando um pouco mais, percebeu que apenas uma pessoa nao havia chegado: Kakashi.

- Ele está atrasado de novo, - Naruto disse, cruzando os braços.

Uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu naquele mesmo momento, mas o homem mascarado não deu desculpas quaisquer e apenas caminhou para junto de seu Time.

- Certo, - Tsunade começou. - Em primeiro lugar, depois de interrogar o espião da Vila da Névoa, descobrimos que ele era o único infiltrado aqui. Embora não tenhamos razão para acreditar nisso, todos os ninjas na patrulha da Vila nao comentaram ter visto qualquer coisa anormal ultimamente. Mesmo assim, continuem atentos.

- Além disso, temos recebido notícias atualizadas sobre o Mizukage. Aparentemente ele trará três guardas consigo, assim como algumas equipes chunnin e jounin.

- Os kages e eu estaremos no interior do edifício cerimonial no lado leste da vila no dia do Festival, mas não vamos ficar lá o tempo inteiro. Na verdade, estaremos caminhando pela vila.

- As equipes chuunin e jounin têm permissão para andar por Konohagure por conta própria e apreciar o festival. No entanto, por causa do que tem acontecido ultimamente, quero que vocês monitorem a área durante esse tempo.

Shikamaru aproximou-se e mostrou aos outros um mapa da Konoha e um plano de acao. - Os médicos devem ficar espalhados em locais diferentes de modo a conter quaiquer situação de perigo iminente - ele começou, apontando para as pequenas marquinhas vermelhas no mapa localizadas em pontos estrategicos.

- Sugiro que Haruno Sakura se posicione ao lado ocidental da vila por causa de sua força. Não fica muito longe do hospital, que é onde sua presença também pode ser necessária no meio da noite, Naruto ficará no centro da Vila e Sasuke na região sudoeste. Assim sera mais fácil conseguir distribuir equipes de back up caso necessário.

Shikamaru continuou com as outras equipes e suas localizações.

Finalmente, depois que tudo terminou, Tsunade falou. - Obrigada por terem vindo e vamos nos encontrar novamente na próxima semana - exatamente uma semana antes do festival.

….

* * *

><p>- Sasuke. - A voz de alguém de uns quarenta e poucos anos soou.<p>

Todo mundo virou a cabeça e viu o pai de Sakura, ali de pé com um rosto severo. Seu cabelo castanho acinzentado penteado ordenadamente, esvoacando um pouco a brisa leve.

- É verdade que você pediu a mão da minha filha em casamento?

Sussurros de repente surgiram, assim como olhos arregalados e suspiros altos.

- Droga, - Sakura amaldiçoou sob sua respiração, sacudindo a cabeça.

- … Aa ... - O Uchiha não parecia tão confiante como sempre.

Novamente, não foram somente sussurros agora.

O homem se aproximou de Sasuke e o agarrou pela gola da camisa. - Eu não aceito isso. Eu não quero que você ande mais com ela, fale com ela ou toque nela. Entendeu, Uchiha?

Sasuke, sem saber o que dizer, concordou. - Aa.

Sakura praticamente saltou em direcao ao pai, puxando-o para longe de Sasuke e longe da multidão. E quando ja estavam longe o suficiente de olhos curiosos, revirou os proprios. - Não ficou óbvio que é puro fingimento?

No final, Sakura (Sasuke ficou em silêncio o tempo todo) explicou como que passara de namorada fake para noiva fake.

- Oh. ..

* * *

><p>Naruto se sentou lá, mordiscando a comida. Ele não tinha falado durante todo o tempo até que pegou a garrafa de água, elevando-a no ar. - Um brinde a Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura! - brincou.<p>

* * *

><p>- Sasuke! Você nem mesmo confessou seu amor e ja esta noivo! - Naruto gritou.<p>

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Você está errado, dobe. Eu _confessei,_ ela apenas não acreditou.

- Bem, então faca-a acreditar!

- Hn, eu estava" bêbado ". Se tocar no assunto de novo, terei de dizer que era tudo fake.

Shikamaru suspirou, fitando as nuvens dentre os galhos das árvores, ouvindo Akamaru latir ao longe e Kiba jogando com ele. - Mas, em situações como a sua, a garota nao ficaria tao "deslumbrada" por achar "fofo" sua atitude de ter tido todo esse trabalho somente para ficar com ela?

Naruto riu. - De jeito nenhum! Sakura definitivamente não é o tipo feminino! - gritou.

- Eu não sou o quê? - Essa foi a voz de Sakura. Embora ainda estivesse a uma certa distância dos meninos, seria impossível nao ouvir a voz estridente de Naruto.

- Nada! -O loiro respondeu rapidamente, em seguida, virou-se para seus amigos. Desta vez, sussurrando. - E ela fica brava facilmente também ..

.

* * *

><p>- Então o que você vai fazer? - Tenten perguntou, puxando um punhado de grama do chão.<p>

- Sobre o que? - Sakura perguntou.

- Sobre Sasuke, - respondeu Ino. Ela estava deitada sobre de barriga para o chao e o queixo descansando na palma da mao. - Quero dizer, você vai confessar seu amor por ele, certo?

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Não!

.

* * *

><p>- Você deveria convidá-la novamente. Quero dizer, você a <em>ama, -<em> brincou Naruto.

Sasuke lhe enviou uma carranca. - Naruto, por que quer que eu e a Sakura fiquemos juntos?

Olhos azuis desviaram-se para outro lado. - Então .. você me deve ... e eu posso ser o padrinho dos seus futuros filhos e sugiro que de meu nome ao seu primogenito. - E sorriu amplamente.

- Não, - respondeu apenas.

- Uchiha, você percebe que Naruto não vai parar de incomodá-lo até você ser homem o suficiente e chama-la para sair novamente?

.

* * *

><p>- Ele já me rejeitou uma vez, sabia.<p>

- Sakura, … você tinha apenas 12 anos na época...

- Então por que deveria me humilhar de novo?

Tenten soltou um suspiro. - Porque nós somos suas amigas e só queremos o melhor pra você. Você vai se arrepender se nao fizer isso...

Como Sakura odiava a palavra "arrependimento". Na verdade, detestava-a, do fundo de sua alma.

- Além disso,- Ino acrescentou, - se você não contar a ele, _nós contaremos._

.

* * *

><p>- Tudo bem, vou convidá-la.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- Tudo bem, vou confessar o que sinto a ele.<p>

**.. Continua ..**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ok, personas, hoje eu to passando voando por aqui! (gomen - as Pms e reviews ainda estao pra responder... estou a caminho - essa semana ")_

_Amanha volto com mais calma e trago Ninfa pra gente ;D_

_Lindona, bjo bjo - vou "correr" agora..._


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T: Mais outro pra gente :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>- Sasuke! Você nem mesmo confessou seu amor e ja esta noivo! - Naruto gritou.<em>

_Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Você está errado, dobe. Eu confessei, ela apenas não acreditou._

_- Bem, então faca-a acreditar!_

_- Hn, eu estava" bêbado ". Se tocar no assunto de novo, terei de dizer que era tudo fake._

_Shikamaru suspirou, fitando as nuvens dentre os galhos das árvores, ouvindo Akamaru latir ao longe e Kiba jogando com ele. - Mas, em situações como a sua, a garota nao ficaria tao "deslumbrada" por achar "fofo" sua atitude de ter tido todo esse trabalho somente para ficar com ela?_

_Naruto riu. - De jeito nenhum! Sakura definitivamente não é o tipo feminino! - gritou._

_- Eu não sou o quê? - Essa foi a voz de Sakura. Embora ainda estivesse a uma certa distância dos meninos, seria impossível nao ouvir a voz estridente de Naruto._

_- Nada! -O loiro respondeu rapidamente, em seguida, virou-se para seus amigos. Desta vez, sussurrando. - E ela fica brava facilmente também .._

_._

* * *

><p><em>- Então o que você vai fazer? - Tenten perguntou, puxando um punhado de grama do chão.<em>

_- Sobre o que? - Sakura perguntou._

_- Sobre Sasuke, - respondeu Ino. Ela estava deitada sobre de barriga para o chao e o queixo descansando na palma da mao. - Quero dizer, você vai confessar seu amor por ele, certo?_

_Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Não!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>- Você deveria convidá-la novamente. Quero dizer, você a ama, - brincou Naruto.<em>

_Sasuke lhe enviou uma carranca. - Naruto, por que quer que eu e a Sakura fiquemos juntos?_

_Olhos azuis desviaram-se para outro lado. - Então .. você me deve ... e eu posso ser o padrinho dos seus futuros filhos e sugiro que de meu nome ao seu primogenito. - E sorriu amplamente._

_- Não, - respondeu apenas._

_- Uchiha, você percebe que Naruto não vai parar de incomodá-lo até você ser homem o suficiente e chama-la para sair novamente?_

_._

* * *

><p><em>- Ele já me rejeitou uma vez, sabia.<em>

_- Sakura, … você tinha apenas 12 anos na época..._

_- Então por que deveria me humilhar de novo?_

_Tenten soltou um suspiro. - Porque nós somos suas amigas e só queremos o melhor pra você. Você vai se arrepender se nao fizer isso..._

_Como Sakura odiava a palavra "arrependimento". Na verdade, detestava-a, do fundo de sua alma._

_- Além disso,- Ino acrescentou, - se você não contar a ele, nós contaremos._

_._

* * *

><p><em>- Tudo bem, vou convidá-la.<em>

_._

* * *

><p><em>- Tudo bem, vou confessar o que sinto a ele.<em>

_ . ._

_ ._

* * *

><p><em>Uma criação de Xmarksthespot<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por K hime_

**.**

**My Pretend** **Boyfriend**

**Capítulo XI**

**.**

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Sakura ligou para casa depois do trabalho, usando o telefone do hospital.<p>

- Olá? - Soou a voz de sua tia.

- Oi, aqui e a Sakura. Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje à noite porque alguns ninjas acabaram de voltar de uma missão e precisam de atendimento, - mentiu. Secretamente, decidiu que hoje, não importa quão envergonhada ficaria, era o dia em que iria confessar seu amor pela segunda vez para a mesma pessoa e, _com certeza,_ seria rejeitada pela segunda vez. Era o dia que iria ate Sasuke e lhe diria-

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

Ela não podia sequer confessar seu amor em seus pensamentos.

- Oh, ok. Você quer que sua prima ou alguém lhe leve o jantar? - Fora todos de sua família (incluindo seus pais), parecia que somente sua tia era a única a se portar naturalmente depois do assunto "noivado com Sasuke".

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu tenho comida aqui, obrigada. - desligou o telefone e entao foi pegar sua bolsa.

Depois de uma pausa, Sakura fitou sua aparência no espelho.

Ela já havia ligado para Sasuke, pedindo para encontrá-la nos campos de treinamento - sabendo que sua prima havia saído para fazer compras e seu pai e tio foram para algum lugar qualquer. Era um dos poucos lugares que ela não seria pega - nos campos de treino.

* * *

><p>Sakura rapidamente correu para la.<p>

E tentou parecer o mais casual que pudesse assim que o avistou. - Uh .. oi?

- Hn.

* * *

><p>Sasuke não podia acreditar que seus amigos realmente o fizeram fazer <em>isso,<em> ficar com Sakura.

Sozinho.

No meio de um campo.

Ironicamente, mesmo quando estava prestes a perguntar se ela queria sair para que eles pudessem conversar, ela o ligou pedindo a mesma coisa.

Ele ficou ali, em silêncio, imaginando se deveria deixá-la falar primeiro.

- Eu tenho algo pra te dizer, - Sakura começou.

Ele observou o fato dela brincar com os proprios dedos.

- Bem, você sabe que estamos fingindo ser um casal?

Sasuke imediatamente fitou-na nos olhos. Começou a imaginar todas as coisas possíveis que ela estava prestes a dizer, perguntando-se se iria pedir-lhe que simplesmente parassem com essa palhaçada de noivado fake, porque ja estava ficando ruim demais te-lo por perto.

Percebendo que poderia isso, Sasuke a interrompeu. - Takoyaki!

- O quê?

- Estou com um pouco de fome. Quer vir?

- Uh .. claro.

* * *

><p>XxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>- Oh meu Deus, ele está perdido! - Naruto gritou, por tras de uns arbustos ali perto.<p>

- Que problematico. Por que estamos aqui? - O moco preguiçoso perguntou.

- Para garantir que o Uchiha não se acovarde, - Neji respondeu, divertido.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ela foi interrompida! - Ino queixou-se. - Huh? O que vocês três estão fazendo aqui?

Naruto levou apenas um segundo para admitir que estavam espionando o casal ao longe. - Estamos vendo se Sasuke vai convidá-la pra sair. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Hinata deu um passo adiante. - Estamos vendo se Sakura-chan vai confessar seus sentimentos por ele.

- O que ?! Esta me dizendo que ela gosta dele também?

Tenten balançou a cabeça. - Esta mais para _ama-lo._

Neji cruzou os barcos. - Não temos certeza se ele gosta ou ama a Haruno, mas o Uchiha vem passando por um momento difícil com todas essas suas confissões falhadas, uma atras da outra.

Shikamaru soltou um longo bocejo, interrompendo a conversa. - Sabe ... eles ja foram embora.

Animado, Naruto saiu correndo, seguindo o casal e levando o resto dos amigos consigo.

* * *

><p>XxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura observou-o fazer o pedido, entregando-a uma pequena caixa com o que fora odernado.<p>

- Obrigada. - agradeceu, lentamente tirando um pedaço de polvo.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois, ambos mordiscando a comida e andando lentamente pelos arredores - sendo paranóica, Sakura olhou para os lados constantemente, para as pessoas que passavam por ali.

- Sakura, - O shinobi respirou fundo, - há algo que você deveria saber. - E fez uma pausa, mantendo o foco apenas em seus pés e o chão sob os mesmo. - O que eu disse pra sua família durante o jantar, algumas semanas atrás... - A voz masculina foi sumindo lentamente.

_"Tudo o que eu disse, incluindo a parte 'eu gosto de você', nao passou de uma mentira" Sakura_ já podia imaginar Sasuke dizendo tais palavras e isso a fez enlouquecer.

Fazendo a única coisa que pode pensar no momento, levantou a mão ao ar.

- Espere. Pode esperar um segundo?

- O quê?

- Eu. .. preciso fazer xixi. - E chutou-se mentalmente - não, _estrangulou-se._

Imediatamente fugindo do rapaz para o primeiro prédio que viu pela frente.

Ela precasa limpar a mente.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>- Xixi? - Ino gritou (alto), fazendo com que as pessoas próximas fitassem para os seis amigos escondidos atrás de um prédio. - Que tipo de desculpa é essa?<p>

Tenten balançou a cabeça. - Tão perto ... por que teve que interrompê-lo?

Naruto deu de ombros, afastando-se dos amigos. - Minhas pernas doem ... quando será que eles realmente vao dizer alguma coisa? - reclamou.

- Uh, - Hinata falou, - Sakura-chan acabou de sair .. eles estão saindo.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Não só continuaram a cortar um ao outro, mas contiuaram a dizer tantas desculpas sem sentido que ja estava ficando cansativo.<p>

Até o final do dia, Sasuke e Sakura estavam começando a ficar sem ideias, subindo as escadas até o topo da montanha com os rostos dos Hokages esculpidos em pedra.

Seus espiões, porém, estavam esgotados demais para continuar o caminho.

- Sasuke, Eu-

- Sakura, eu-

Ambos disseram em uníssono, desviando o olhar em seguida.

- Você primeiro.

- Hn, você primeiro.

- Não, Sasuke, vai primeiro.

- Hn.. - Sasuke prendeu a respiração, pensando nas palavras mais adequadas. - Sakura, faz alguns meses e eu comecei a -

- Sakura?

O casal congelou ao ouvir uma voz familiar - Sasuke rezando mentalmente para que não fosse quem achava que era.

Lentamente, suas cabeças viraram somente para encontrar um par de olhos castanhos escuros lhes fitando.

- Eu pensei que que havia dito que não queria ver vocês dois juntos. - A voz soou mais alta ao se aproximar dos dois.

- Pai, - Sakura começou. - Eu-

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>- Deixe-me ir buscá-lo! - Naruto gritou, apenas para ser retido pelos outros cujos rostos tristes não ajudavam em nada a aliviar a situação.<p>

- Eles estavam tão perto. - Ino suspirou, observando o homem mais velho levantar a voz para a kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>- Bata na minha janela amanhã à noite. Eu tenho que falar com você, - sussurrou Sakura, em seguida, obedecendo o pai e voltando para casa.<p>

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Galerinha :DD_

_Nah, trouxe mais de MPB pra gente ;D_

_E ai, o que acharam?_

_Esses dois, hein.. E esse "chove nao molha"!_

_risos_

_.___.__

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._


	12. Chapter 12

**N/T: Yahhhh, parece uma eternidade desde a ultima vez!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_Não só continuaram a cortar um ao outro, mas contiuaram a dizer tantas desculpas sem sentido que ja estava ficando cansativo._

_Até o final do dia, Sasuke e Sakura estavam começando a ficar sem ideias, subindo as escadas até o topo da montanha com os rostos dos Hokages esculpidos em pedra._

_Seus espiões, porém, estavam esgotados demais para continuar o caminho._

_- Sasuke, Eu-_

_- Sakura, eu-_

_Ambos disseram em uníssono, desviando o olhar em seguida._

_- Você primeiro._

_- Hn, você primeiro._

_- Não, Sasuke, vai primeiro._

_- Hn.. - Sasuke prendeu a respiração, pensando nas palavras mais adequadas. - Sakura, faz alguns meses e eu comecei a -_

_- Sakura?_

_O casal congelou ao ouvir uma voz familiar - Sasuke rezando mentalmente para que não fosse quem achava que era._

_Lentamente, suas cabeças viraram somente para encontrar um par de olhos castanhos escuros lhes fitando._

_- Eu pensei que que havia dito que não queria ver vocês dois juntos. - A voz soou mais alta ao se aproximar dos dois._

_- Pai, - Sakura começou. - Eu-_

* * *

><p><em>Xxxx<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Deixe-me ir buscá-lo! - Naruto gritou, apenas para ser retido pelos outros cujos rostos tristes não ajudavam em nada a aliviar a situação.<em>

_- Eles estavam tão perto. - Ino suspirou, observando o homem mais velho levantar a voz para a kunoichi de cabelos rosados._

* * *

><p><em>Xxxx<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Bata na minha janela amanhã à noite. Eu tenho que falar com você, - sussurrou Sakura, em seguida, obedecendo o pai e voltando para casa.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Uma criação de Xmarksthespot<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por K hime_

**.**

**My Pretend** **Boyfriend**

**Capítulo XII**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ela não falou com ninguém quando chegou em casa, apenas subiu as escadas e sua desculpa por não jantar com todo mundo foi porque havia arquivos do hospital que precisavam ser checados. Mesmo que não fosse saudável, a moça já estava acostumada a tal - principalmente por causa de suas missões.<p>

No dia seguinte, Sakura sabia que _tinha_ que falar com seus pais. Eles haviam interferido e incomodadam demais. Mas primeiro, sentou-se na cama, olhando para uma pilha de travesseiros no canto. Ela tinha planejado falar com seus pais, mas ao mesmo tempo, também não o queria. E isso era o mesmo com Sasuke.

De repente, desejou ser tão corajosa quanto Naruto ou tão franca como Sai – tais qualidades seriam uteis agora.

Revirou-se na cama até escolher ficar de bruços.

Podia ouvir seus parentes falando ao longe, prontos para sair e ir ao teatro - pessoas comuns eram chatas na opinião de Sakura.

Ela não sabia por que tinha de sofrer por quase um mês por causa deles. Yuki foi uma ninja (de certa forma) por um dia e eles não ficaram _tão_ afetados por isso. - Por que EU não posso ser uma ninja por um dia perto deles, então? - Perguntou a si mesma em um tom de lamentação evidente.

Na verdade, ela sabia que, se seus parentes soubessem que ela era uma ninja de fato, não iriam mais visitar ou falar com seus pais - por que odeiam tanto assim os ninjas? Nem todos são tão perigosos - e ela sabia que isso só iria aborrecê-los ainda mais...

- Sakura, seu pai e eu vamos sair agora! - Sua mãe gritou lá de baixo.

- Não, espere! - instantaneamente gritou. Sakura cobriu a boca em seguida. _'Droga'_

Sakura desceu rapidamente correndo escada abaixo o mais rápido que pode e encontrou seus pais la.

- Eu. - começou, - quero saber por que vocês não aceitam que Sasuke e eu fiquemos juntos. Quero dizer, você sabe que tudo isso é _fake_ mesmo – até mesmo o noivado, eu juro!

Um grande suspiro passou pelos lábios de seu pai ao esfregar as têmporas. Seus olhos cansados fitaram do chao e caminharam lentamente até fitar os da filha. - O noivado era falso?

Sakura assentiu. - Sim, papai. Houve um pequeno engano e a vovó acabou descobrindo... mas é tudo falso!

O pai soltou outro suspiro. - Tudo bem, isso me faz sentir _muito_ melhor .. mas … - parou por um momento, - mas não acho que me sinto confortável de ver a minha garotinha e um cara de sua equipe se beijando o tempo todo. Eu sei que isso não quer dizer nada, mas mesmo assim. Não quero que você faça isso, Sakura.

Ela assentiu, sentindo-se melhor por finalmente ter resolvido as coisas. Bem... er... _Mais ou menos._

- E... - o pai começou novamente. - Eu também não quero que vocês continuem fingindo que sao um casal.

- O quê?

- Será que poderia terminar logo esse relacionamento de mentira?

Sakura fitou o pai, sabendo que seus instintos paternais superprotetores eram um problema. - Por quê? - Perguntou.

- Você é minha única filha, Sakura e sabe que sua mãe e eu te amamos de verdade. Não quero te ver... você já se feriu anteriormente por esse rapaz, apenas não queremos te ver de coração quebrado novamente.

Sakura fechou os olhos por um momento e depois abriu-os novamente. - Eu sei que está apenas preocupado comigo, pai, mas mesmo que no início tenha sido tudo mentira, mesmo que... - E depois de uma pausa, recuperou a confiança, na esperança que realmente conseguisse finalmente pronunciar as palavras. - Eu realmente o amo. Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. - Lhes assegurou com um sorriso no rosto.

. . .

* * *

><p>Era tarde e Sakura terminava de lavar os pratos do jantar que tinha usado.<p>

Fazendo caminho para o segundo andar, decidiu usar esta oportunidade de estar sozinha em casa para se trocar em seu traje habitual – a regata vermelha e os shorts pretos - até que abriu a porta e se deparou com...

- Eu cansei de bater na janela. - Sasuke disse simplesmente, levantando-se de sua posição sentada na cama.

- Desculpe, - repondeu, caminhando na direção dele.

Um silencio subitamente reinou, criando uma atmosfera estranha entre eles.

* * *

><p>Um dos pés de Sakura começou a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares no tapete vermelho debaixo de si. Evitou o olhar do moço. Sua confiança de mais cedo ainda era persistente. Infelizmente, uma outra parte de sua persona estava repelta de timidez e isso a estava consumindo aos poucos. Ela podia sentir abrir a boca para falar, mas acabava por desistir em seguida.<p>

Sasuke estava um pouco hesitante sobre o que fazer, que se abrisse a boca e deixasse sair algum som, eles o sairiam como frases perfeitas. No entanto, foi Sakura quem falou primeiro.

- Sasuke. - E respirou _fundo_ antes de continuar. - Eu te amo ... de verdade.

Tudo de repente ficou branco e sua visão começou a falhar.

Ela estava com medo de continuar, mesmo já tendo começado. - Eu sei que quando éramos jovens... -Continou, pausando para tomar folegos profundos e expirar profundamente, - Eu era irritante e fraca e você não gostava de mim … E me doeu muito quando descobri que você não se importava... - Nas extremidades dos olhos verdes, pequenas gotas já se formavam. As mãos femininas começaram a tremer e ja podia senti-las suarem. - Meu coração doía tanto, Sasuke, e eu tentei, eu realmente, realmente tentei seguir em frente... - ela parou para fungar e sua visão começou a ficar borrada. Seus olhos, no entanto, ainda estavam focados sobre o rapaz em sua frente que a fitava atentamente. Ela estava chorando e falando ao mesmo tempo agora. - Mas, mesmo depois de _todos_ esses anos, eu só ... Eu só acabei me apaixonando por você novamente. Sim, pelo idiota que me deixou em um banco quando tinhamos 12 anos. Eu não estou fingindo, Sasuke, eu me apaixonei por você outra vez.

* * *

><p>Os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram os de Sakura fungando.<p>

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e levantou o rosto confiante para fitar intensamente os olhos negros do rapaz.

Sasuke virou o rosto - para cima, baixo, direita, esquerda - numa rotação quase que robótica.

Ele praticamente olhou para o quarto inteiro, menos para ela.

E depois de muitos momentos, apenas um som pode der ouvido.

- Hn.

* * *

><p>No entanto, Sakura parecia perturbada.<p>

Perturbada com as muitas definições de seus grunhidos, ela passou por todas tentando imaginar o que ele estava tentando dizer com aquilo, mas depois de tantas experiencias de rejeição anterior, a moca tinha apenas uma imagem negativa em mente.

- O .. o quê? - perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam.

Ele ainda olhava para outra direção. E lentamente um sorriso de canto fez caminho em seus lábios.

E foi então que ele se virou para fitar dentro dos olhos verdes.

- Isso não é justo. - Ele se aproximou da moça com aquela expressao assustada. - _Era_ pra _eu_ dizer isso primeiro.

* * *

><p>As mãos masculinas moldaram suavemente o rosto feminino, puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto levemente pressionava os lábios contra os dela.<p>

Em seguida, as mãos se afastaram do rosto de Sakura, simplesmente para vagarem para sua cintura e puxando-a de modo que não houvesse mais espaço extra entre os corpos.

A cada segundo que passava, Sakura não conseguia sequer dizer o quão rápido batia seu coração.

Seus dedos lentamente foram parar naqueles fios de ébano.

Ela podia sentir os lábios dele formarem um _pequeno_ sorriso – sim, um sorriso.

No início, seus beijos eram falsos, não significavam nada.

Mas agora, pela primeira vez, aquele beijo era _tudo._

_._

_Continua_

_._

* * *

><p><em>NT: _

_Whoaaaa, nossa, parecem anos que nao venho ao ffnet pra postar um algo... Ai ai, meninas, sao as mesmas coisas de sempre, a vida, as coisas da vida, e... a vida de novo hehehe_

_Mas entao, curtiram?_

_Os pombinhos finalmente se declararam, ne :D_

_._

_Bem galera, a proxima atualizacao sera Ninfa. _

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p>ps: Galera, consegui entrar em contato com um monte dos reviews - domo! Mas acho que ainda faltam alguns, os ultimos. Logo logo ;D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Anteriormente...**_

_- O .. o quê? - perguntou com a voz trêmula._

_Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam._

_Ele ainda olhava para outra direção. E lentamente um sorriso de canto fez caminho em seus lábios._

_E foi então que ele se virou para fitar dentro dos olhos verdes._

_- Isso não é justo. - Ele se aproximou da moça com aquela expressao assustada. - Era pra eu dizer isso primeiro._

* * *

><p><em>As mãos masculinas moldaram suavemente o rosto feminino, puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto levemente pressionava os lábios contra os dela.<em>

_Em seguida, as mãos se afastaram do rosto de Sakura, simplesmente para vagarem para sua cintura e puxando-a de modo que não houvesse mais espaço extra entre os corpos._

_A cada segundo que passava, Sakura não conseguia sequer dizer o quão rápido batia seu coração._

_Seus dedos lentamente foram parar naqueles fios de ébano._

_Ela podia sentir os lábios dele formarem um pequeno sorriso – sim, um sorriso._

_No início, seus beijos eram falsos, não significavam nada._

_Mas agora, pela primeira vez, aquele beijo era tudo._

* * *

><p><em>Uma criação de Xmarksthespot<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por K hime_

**.**

**My Pretend** **Boyfriend**

**Capítulo XIII**

**.**

* * *

><p>- Hn, - cumprimentou-a assim que se encontraram na pausa do almoço. As mãos escondidas nos bolsos enquanto casualmente caminhava em sua direcao.<p>

- Olá pra você também, - disse sorrindo, dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios. Alegre, a kunochi passou por ele, cantarolando algo sob sua respiração.

Alguns dias se passaram desde sua confissão e com a agenda sempre lotada, o intervalo de almoço era tecnicamente sua única pausa.

O dia estava perfeito, algumas nuvens pompulhudinhas vagavam no céu e os raios de sol iluminavam tudo através dos ramos de arvores.

O shinobi ficou em silêncio durante todo o caminho, aproveitando a companhia da mulher ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>Apesar de ser absurdamente rico e educado para ter se tornado um cavalheiro, Sasuke percebeu que um <em>restaurante chique<em> não seria tão otimo assim. Afinal de contas, a pausa de Sakura era limitada e ele não achou que ela fosse achar queijo e vinhos algo realmente romântico. Em vez disso, escolheu um café com mesas pequenas dispostas em toda parte.

Os dois se sentaram, pedindo em seguida.

Nervosa, Sakura olhou para Sasuke sentado em sua frente. Realmente, o melhor momento para um encontro era depois do trabalho, quando o sol ja tivesse se posto e eles poderiam sair para jantar sem o "tic-tac" do relógio para lhes limitar. No entanto, com o problema do Festival, ambos estavam extremamente ocupados.

- Então, - Sakura deu um sorriso malicioso quando viu o garçom partir pelo canto dos olhos, - Diz alguma coisa sobre você.

Os lábios de Sasuke franziram, escondendo o sorriso fraco divertido no rosto. - Hn, eu não gosto de comer doces nem gosto de falar muito, mas por você, vou tentar "falar" alguma coisa, - disse sarcasticamente. - Minha cor favorita e preto e eu so-

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Sasuke-kun, eu já sei disso. Diz outra coisa!

- Atualmente estou namorando uma garota que era minha ex-fangirl e costumava me perseguir, então não há realmente nenhuma razão pra dizer mais nada sobre mim.

Sakura parou de comer e cruzou os braços, soltando um "hmph". E viu Sasuke dar aquele sorriso de canto, abrindo a boca para dar uma mordida em um pedaço de carne.

- Por que você não fala sobre você, então? - disse de repente.

Ela deu um sorriso e começou a falar, dando todos os detalhes de sua vida - alguns que Sasuke já sabia.

E de repente...

Uma gota atingiu-lhe rosto, despertando-o de seus devaneios. Ele olhou para cima, notando as nuvens e o céu meio acinzentado.

- Oh, vamos, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura tentou rir. - E o nosso primeiro encontro de verdade e chove! - levantou a mao ao ar e sentiu a chuvinha fina.

Sasuke fitou o relógio - que raramente usava, mas o fizera porque Sakura tinha o tempo contado para voltar para o trabalho - Ainda temos um pouco mais de vinte e cinco minutos. O que quer fazer?

- Comer.

- O quê?

Sakura riu, brincando com o cabelo já umido. - Sasuke, você mal comeu e nem eu. Além disso, quem sabe quando teremos tempo livre de novo? - Disse, pegando os hashis e a comida (agora, meio molhada pela chuva).

A testa de Sasuke franziu, questionando a sanidade da kunochi, mas depois deu de ombros, decidindo que não faria mal nenhum comer na chuva.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura se aproximou da porta da frente, abrindo-a e encontrando um Naruto la, de pé.<p>

- Ei Sakura! - E espiou o lado de dentro para ver se sua família estava por perto. Quando teve certeza de que não estavam, ele sorriu. - Quer vir treinar comigo?

Ela balançou a cabeça, os dedos apertaram o cobertor enrolado ao seu redor. - Não posso, to doente.

Naruto franziu a testa. - Voce também… O teme parece ter a mesma coisa que você quando ele falou comigo no telefone.

Seu rosto ergueu-se rapidamente. - Sasuke-kun está doente?

Naruto assentiu. - Sim, ele parece estar horrível. Ouvi dizer que desmaiou por causa da febre e foi hospitalizado esta manhã.

- O quê? - Sakura deixou cair o cobertor ao chão. - Não, droga, é tudo culpa minha. Eu tenho que ir vê-lo. - disse ao rapidamente calçar os sapatos e tentar passar por Naruto.

De repente, o loiro deu uma risada, segurando forte o estômago.

Uma figura escondida atrás do muro saiu e sorriu de canto, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você se apaixonou por ele, - riu. - Não se preocupe, Sakura - garantiu. - Sasuke não está doente. Ino disse que você estava tirando o dia de folga e nós-

_- Você,_ não nós, - Sasuke interrompeu.

- Pensei que seria engraçado ver como reagiria.

Sakura resmungou, levantando o punho para a cabeça do loiro. Mas começou a tremer visivelmente por causa da febre, entao se virou, decidindo que que acabaria com ele em qualquer outro dia, de preferencia quando tivesse força suficiente para isso.

Exausta, pegou o cobertor do chao e enrolou-se novamente.

Sentou-se no sofá, nem mesmo se preocupando em olhar para trás para os dois que ainda estavam de pé na porta da frente. - Uh huh ... - Sakura resmungou. - Naruto ... por favor feche a porta quando forem embora. Obrigada. - Depois disso, enroscou-se no sofa e adormeceu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Lentamente, olhos de jade abriram-se grogues, encontrando aqueles orbes tao azuis.<p>

- N. .. Naruto? - disse num bocejo.

Ele sorriu. - Finalmente, você acordou! Não achou que a gente ia te deixar aqui sozinha e doente, não é?

_Nós._ Ela virou a cabeça em direção à cozinha e podia sentir o cheiro da comida. Seus dedos esguios retiraram o cobertor de cima de si, sentando-se no sofá.

Naquele momento, Sasuke entrou em seu campo de visão, trazendo consigo uma tigela que parecia ser para ela.

- Fiz sopa. Coma. - Disse e Sakura tentou a todo custo permanecer sentada.

Olhos verdes brilharam e sorriu, observando o Uchiha sentar-se em sua frente. - .. Sasuke-kun? ... Sera que você poderia me dar na boca? Minhas mãos estão muito fracas.

- Dobe, faca isso. - ordenou o moco, recostando-se na cadeira onde estava.

Naruto franziu a testa. - Não, ela é sua namorada. Você faz isso!

Sakura sentiu uma carranca preencher-lhe o rosto . - Então, nenhum de vocês vai me ajudar? - Após uma breve pausa, Sakura pegou a tigela, resolvendo que iria comer sozinha mesmo.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro. - Abra logo a boca. - disse.

Sakura riu, fazendo o que lhe fora dito, apreciando o sabor da culinaria de seu namorado.

_E era assim que deveria ser tratada todos os dias._

_._

_._

_continua_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Nhaaaa, namorados bonzinhos sao tao fofos!<em>

_Bem, nao custa nada abusar um pouquinho da sorte e descolar uns aviõeszinhos de sopa, ne ;)_

_Bom, meninas, como prometido, tai mais um cpt de MPB_

_Amanha volto com TLME,_

_bj bjo_

_Hime._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Lentamente, olhos de jade abriram-se grogues, encontrando aqueles orbes tao azuis._

_- N. .. Naruto? - disse num bocejo._

_Ele sorriu. - Finalmente, você acordou! Não achou que a gente ia te deixar aqui sozinha e doente, não é?_

_Nós. Ela virou a cabeça em direção à cozinha e podia sentir o cheiro da comida. Seus dedos esguios retiraram o cobertor de cima de si, sentando-se no sofá._

_Naquele momento, Sasuke entrou em seu campo de visão, trazendo consigo uma tigela que parecia ser para ela._

_- Fiz sopa. Coma. - Disse e Sakura tentou a todo custo permanecer sentada._

_Olhos verdes brilharam e sorriu, observando o Uchiha sentar-se em sua frente. - .. Sasuke-kun? ... Sera que você poderia me dar na boca? Minhas mãos estão muito fracas._

_- Dobe, faca isso. - ordenou o moco, recostando-se na cadeira onde estava._

_Naruto franziu a testa. - Não, ela é sua namorada. Você faz isso!_

_Sakura sentiu uma carranca preencher-lhe o rosto . - Então, nenhum de vocês vai me ajudar? - Após uma breve pausa, Sakura pegou a tigela, resolvendo que iria comer sozinha mesmo._

_Sasuke soltou um suspiro. - Abra logo a boca. - disse._

_Sakura riu, fazendo o que lhe fora dito, apreciando o sabor da culinaria de seu namorado._

_E era assim que deveria ser tratada todos os dias._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Uma criação de Xmarksthespot<em>

_Tradu-adaptação por K hime_

**.**

**My Pretend** **Boyfriend**

**Capítulo XIV**

**.**

* * *

><p>Alguns dias se passaram, assim como o resfriado de Sakura.<p>

"Vovó, o que está fazendo aqui?" A kunoichi perguntou, olhando fixamente a mulher, assim como os _muitos_ casais junto a mesa de piquenique.

"Estamos aproveitando o ar fresco, querida", a avó explicou.

Ambos os companheiros de equipe de Saklura jaziam atrás da roseta. E mantinham expressões chocadas nos rostos.

"Uh ... Sra. Haruno?" Naruto iniciou. Ele realmente gostava de conversar com os membros da família de Sakura. Isso o fazia soar ... _inteligente._ "Este é um campo de treinamento. ... Não um parque."

A velha encolheu os ombros. "Olha o tamanho desse campo! É com certeza um espaço desperdiçado. Além disso, quanto espaço pode levar para… se treinar?" E lhes deu uma olhadela. "Então, vamos aproveitar nosso almoço aqui e vocês, meninos, podem… jogar suas facas para aquele lado, sim." Ela apontou para a pequena área nos campos coberta por arbustos e tocos de árvores.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, nao tendo certeza de como o grupo de idosos (inimigos numero um dos ninja, é claro, aqueles que realmente adorariam construir uma Vila _só_ para si) poderia até mesmo levantar a mesa de piquenique e trazê-la ate _aqui_ sem ser pegos.

Ela sabia que, possivelmente, sua avó estava por trás disso. A mulher mal tinha falado consigo desde que Sakura saiu correndo de casa e mesmo quando o fazia, era porque precisava de algo da roseta ou para proferir um insulto aos ninjas ou a Sasuke.

Seus pais, no entanto, estavam perfeitamente bem com tudo (graças ao papo anterior) e, apesar de sua tia e tio ficarem um tanto desconfortáveis toda vez que viam Sakura ao lado do Uchiha, agiam completamente "normais" quando ele não estava por perto. Yuki não foi sequer afetada.

"Mas...", Sakura começou.

"Você deixa Yuki vir aqui e ela volta para casa sem se sequer um machucado. E tambem está namorando um ninja e não se machuca." Sakura percebeu que sua avó estava fazendo isso para tentar lutar contra o fato de que ela estava namorando Sasuke agora. Ela a estava irritando de propósito. "Então porque não deixar que eu e meus amigos desfrutamos do nosso tempo?" A velha o disse de forma tao inocente. Un, imagina.

"Nós não somos os únicos aqui. É muito perigoso", Sasuke finalmente falou.

"Entao por que traz a Sakura aqui? Como um… _namorado,_ não deveria tomar mais cuidado com ela?"

Sasuke tropeçou nas palavras, sem saber o que dizer. Naquele momento, eles deveriam estar treinando, para ficarem prontos para o festival.

Os lábios da avó formavam uma linha apertada quando se virou de volta para seus amigos para continuar a conversar.

"Naruto e Sasuke-kun estão aqui para treinar. Eu só estou aqui para cuidar de seus machucados. Não se preocupe, _vovó,"_ disse entre dentes cerrados, "Eu vou ficar bem. Mas você e seus amigos devem _ir embora_ ", enfatizou a última palavra.

Um suspiro passou pelos lábios vermelhos da velha. "Mais uma vez, Yuki voltou para casa em segurança, então por que esses dois não podem treinar bem longe, a uma distância certa? E se nos machucarmos, nós temos você, como a médica maravilhosa que é. Quem sabe talvez possamos ate assistir . " A mulher obstinada não voltava atras.

Os verdes se contraíram, realmente não gostava muito de sua avó no momento. Ela sempre vinha com as coisas mais loucas e Sakura se via incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

"Mas ... você odeia ninj-"

"Oh, Sakura, não se preocupe. Eu só quero ver o que Yuki achou tão ... _interessante_ sobre essas coisas. Só vou assistir um pouco de qualquer maneira."

Mais uma vez, Sakura franziu a testa por estar incapaz de treinar novamente. Com um suspiro, se virou e balançou a cabeça.

"O que vamos fazer?" Naruto sussurrou.

Sakura deu de ombros. "Vocês vão. Eu vou ... _urgh_ ... assistir. De novo".

"Sakura, você mal treinou. Os turnos no hospital não estão tão intensos como geralmente são. Você deveria estar usando esse tempo para treinar." Sasuke pontuou, murmurando para que o grupo de idosos (surdos) não ouvissem.

Sakura pressionou os lábios, tentando chegar a uma idéia. "Eu vou dizer à minha família …que tenho turnos noturnos ou fugir mais tarde, esta noite", concluiu. "Basta tentar causar danos, tanto quanto possível, de modo que eles pensem que é muito perigoso ficar por perto e sair logo daqui, ok?"

Os outros dois concordaram.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura, por que os olhos de Sasuke estão vermelhos?" A avó sussurrou.<p>

Ela não se sentou muito longe dos outros idosos. Estava la, parada, com o queixo apoiado na palma das mãos. Cansada de todos eles e suas perguntas, a roseta não se incomodou em responder e fingiu estar muito mais interessada na batalha que em ouvir. Ate que… ouviu um grito.

E virou-se rapidamente, entrou em pânico ao ver Sasuke ofegando muito, com a mao segura firme sobre o olho direito. Assim que chegou a ele, ajoelhou-se - ela não percebeu que não só Naruto, mas o grupo na mesa de piquenique foram atraídos para o casal em vista a tamanha comoção.

"Sasuke, o que houve?" Naruto perguntou, mas foi ignorado.

As mãos femininas gentilmente tocaram-no, fazendo-no sentar-se. E observou que seu olho esquerdo do rapaz havia retornado ao normal. No entanto, o olho direito, por baixo de todo aquele sangue, ainda jazia com o Sharingan.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, observando-lhe os olhos de todos os ângulos rapidamente. Mordendo o lábio, respondeu. "Imagino que esteja usando-o demais. Tenho certeza que um vaso sanguíneo rompeu no processo," disse, impedindo o sangue de correr pelo rosto masculino, com um paninho que retirara de sua bolsa.

"Você já teve lesões desse tipo? Talvez seja esse o problema." De repente, a avó intrometida falou.

"Sim, vocês crianças são muito descuidadas nos dias de hoje," um dos amigos da mulher falou, seguido por uma série de acenos em concordância por parte dos outros idosos.

Revirando os olhos, Sakura virou a cabeça. "Você poderia por _favor_ ficar quieta. Eu tenho que-"

"Eu ja lhe disse que e rude interromper-se quando alguém mais velho está falando, querida", disse a avó.

Frustrada, ela tentou ignorá-los e inclinou o rosto de Sasuke para cima. Naquele momento, tinha esquecido que sua avó estava lá. Sasuke era muito importante para ela - e ela simplesmente não se importava com o que a velha possivelmente fosse ver. Tirou-lhe o pano do olho, percebendo que o sangramento havia parado. A outra mão tocou-lhe o entorno novamente, canalizando um pequena quantidade de chakra para as pontas dos dedos.

A respiração feminina estava pesada. Sakura não estava assustada porque sua avó estava lá, mas sim porque nunca tinha curado algo de forma tão delicada como agora.

A mão da kunoichi estava prestes a brilhar (ela estava preparada para os gritos de sua avó) quando, de repente, Sasuke a empurrou, segurando o proprio olho novamente. Ele manteve a boca fechada, impedindo-se de gritar de dor.

"Merda." amaldiçoou.

"Olha o palavreado, menin-

"Você ainda está aqui?" Sakura levantou-se, punhos cerrados. "Porque tudo o que está fazendo e errado e é ilegal estar em numa droaga de um campo de treinamento _e_ você definitivamente não esta ajudando em nada. Entendeu?"

E se virou para o loiro. "Naruto, faca um clone. Eu vou precisar que alguém va buscar a Hokage e alguém para me ajudar a levar o Sasuke-kun para o hospital." falou incrivelmente rápido e, felizmente, Naruto captou cada palavra dita.

Ela se agachou para pegar o braço de Sasuke, ajudando-o a levantar-se com a ajuda de um dos clones de Naruto.

"O que você acabou de me dizer, mocinha?" A velha gritou.

Sakura respirou fundo, enquanto se afastava. "Eu estou dizendo para você cuidar da sua vida por ao menos uma vez!"

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>"Temos uma emergência," Sakura gritou logo que entrou no hospital.<p>

Muitas enfermeiras e médicos correram ao redor do saguao, preparando pranchetas e uma maca.

Naruto foi forçado a permanecer na sala de espera enquanto Sakura conduzia Sasuke para uma sala onde tivesse as ferramentas adequadas.

Encontrou Tsunade ao longo do caminho.

"Sakura, olha," disse a Hokage e a kunoichi virou-se para ver o que Tsunade a estava mostrando.

"Você estava certa. O excesso de uso o fez romper um vaso sanguíneo."

Sakura assentiu.

"Você sabe como lidar com isso, certo?" perguntou.

Ela respondeu com um aceno rápido e entao a mulher saiu da sala.

Sakura assumiu lugar de Tsunade e examinou-lhe os olhos novamente. "Você vai precisar de uma cirurgia", disse a ele.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ele nunca gostou de algo que tomasse tanto de seu tempo. "Não pode usar chakra e curá-lo agora?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu tentei usar chakra em você antes, lembra? É muito doloroso e agora que vi o que realmente aconteceu, vai ser mais fácil se nós te colocarmos para dormir, porque é um procedimento complexo. Não só isso, mas tem o fato de seu olhos ainda estar na forma Sharingan. Tudo o que faremos a ele tem que ser preciso, ou então pode nao funcionar novamente. "

A cirurgia começou imediatamente - Sakura decidiu que se esperasse mais, a visão de Sasuke poderia estar sob um risco ainda maior.

.

continua

.

* * *

><p><em>E ai, meninas, curtiram?<em>

_no proximo teremos o que aconteceu com o Uchiha e como vai ficar a relacao da Saku-chan com a familia depois daquele... passa-fora que ela deu na avo *apanha*_

_._

_Bom meninas, eu nem sei o que dizer..._

_Tenho passado um tempo (muito longo) fora do site. Por razoes diversas. _

_Eu fico triste quando imprevistos acontecem, mas entao... A gente as vezes fica doente e trabalha muito e estuda mais ainda, ne. _

_Bem, espero que ninguem me queira matar por isso..._

_._

_Meninas, e isso ai._

_Ate breve,_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p>Ps:<p>

_1) **Isis, Paulinha, Bela**: Devo estar enviando umas novas fotos pra voces daqui umas semanas. Ta ficando tao kawaii.. :)_

_2) Caraaaa, umas meninas que me perguntaram sobre a fanfic "**Metamorfose**" : ela nao foi, nem sera abandonada. Fiquem sossegadas, blz? :D_

_3) Sobre** Pms**. Flores, eu fiquei tao chateada quando entrei no nyah outro dia. A caixa de msg continha diversas Pms (umas de mais de 6 meses!) que eu nao havia respondido. Bem, como vcs puderam notar, eu busco responder _praticamente_ todos os contatos. Tenho muito prazer em faze-lo! No entanto, eu nao entro mais nos sites A.S nem no Nyah. Entao... quando quiserem papear, por favor, facam-no via **Facebook** ou** ffnet**. Ou pecam meu email. Assim tenho certeza de que estaremos em sintonia :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título._

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Sakura, por que os olhos de Sasuke estão vermelhos?" A avó sussurrou._

_Ela não se sentou muito longe dos outros idosos. Estava la, parada, com o queixo apoiado na palma das mãos. Cansada de todos eles e suas perguntas, a roseta não se incomodou em responder e fingiu estar muito mais interessada na batalha que em ouvir. Ate que… ouviu um grito._

_E virou-se rapidamente, entrou em pânico ao ver Sasuke ofegando muito, com a mao segura firme sobre o olho direito. Assim que chegou a ele, ajoelhou-se - ela não percebeu que não só Naruto, mas o grupo na mesa de piquenique foram atraídos para o casal em vista a tamanha comoção._

_"Sasuke, o que houve?" Naruto perguntou, mas foi ignorado._

_As mãos femininas gentilmente tocaram-no, fazendo-no sentar-se. E observou que seu olho esquerdo do rapaz havia retornado ao normal. No entanto, o olho direito, por baixo de todo aquele sangue, ainda jazia com o Sharingan._

_Ela inclinou a cabeça, observando-lhe os olhos de todos os ângulos rapidamente. Mordendo o lábio, respondeu. "Imagino que esteja usando-o demais. Tenho certeza que um vaso sanguíneo rompeu no processo," disse, impedindo o sangue de correr pelo rosto masculino, com um paninho que retirara de sua bolsa._

_"Você já teve lesões desse tipo? Talvez seja esse o problema." De repente, a avó intrometida falou._

_"Sim, vocês crianças são muito descuidadas nos dias de hoje," um dos amigos da mulher falou, seguido por uma série de acenos em concordância por parte dos outros idosos._

_Revirando os olhos, Sakura virou a cabeça. "Você poderia por favor ficar quieta. Eu tenho que-"_

_"Eu ja lhe disse que e rude interromper-se quando alguém mais velho está falando, querida", disse a avó._

_Frustrada, ela tentou ignorá-los e inclinou o rosto de Sasuke para cima. Naquele momento, tinha esquecido que sua avó estava lá. Sasuke era muito importante para ela - e ela simplesmente não se importava com o que a velha possivelmente fosse ver. Tirou-lhe o pano do olho, percebendo que o sangramento havia parado. A outra mão tocou-lhe o entorno novamente, canalizando um pequena quantidade de chakra para as pontas dos dedos._

_A respiração feminina estava pesada. Sakura não estava assustada porque sua avó estava lá, mas sim porque nunca tinha curado algo de forma tão delicada como agora._

_A mão da kunoichi estava prestes a brilhar (ela estava preparada para os gritos de sua avó) quando, de repente, Sasuke a empurrou, segurando o proprio olho novamente. Ele manteve a boca fechada, impedindo-se de gritar de dor._

_"Merda." amaldiçoou._

_"Olha o palavreado, menin-_

_"Você ainda está aqui?" Sakura levantou-se, punhos cerrados. "Porque tudo o que está fazendo e errado e é ilegal estar em numa droaga de um campo de treinamento e você definitivamente não esta ajudando em nada. Entendeu?"_

_E se virou para o loiro. "Naruto, faca um clone. Eu vou precisar que alguém va buscar a Hokage e alguém para me ajudar a levar o Sasuke-kun para o hospital." falou incrivelmente rápido e, felizmente, Naruto captou cada palavra dita._

_Ela se agachou para pegar o braço de Sasuke, ajudando-o a levantar-se com a ajuda de um dos clones de Naruto._

_"O que você acabou de me dizer, mocinha?" A velha gritou._

_Sakura respirou fundo, enquanto se afastava. "Eu estou dizendo para você cuidar da sua vida por ao menos uma vez!"_

* * *

><p><em>Xxxx<em>

_"Temos uma emergência," Sakura gritou logo que entrou no hospital._

_Muitas enfermeiras e médicos correram ao redor do saguao, preparando pranchetas e uma maca._

_Naruto foi forçado a permanecer na sala de espera enquanto Sakura conduzia Sasuke para uma sala onde tivesse as ferramentas adequadas._

_Encontrou Tsunade ao longo do caminho._

_"Sakura, olha," disse a Hokage e a kunoichi virou-se para ver o que Tsunade a estava mostrando._

_"Você estava certa. O excesso de uso o fez romper um vaso sanguíneo."_

_Sakura assentiu._

_"Você sabe como lidar com isso, certo?" perguntou._

_Ela respondeu com um aceno rápido e entao a mulher saiu da sala._

_Sakura assumiu lugar de Tsunade e examinou-lhe os olhos novamente. "Você vai precisar de uma cirurgia", disse a ele._

_Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ele nunca gostou de algo que tomasse tanto de seu tempo. "Não pode usar chakra e curá-lo agora?"_

_Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu tentei usar chakra em você antes, lembra? É muito doloroso e agora que vi o que realmente aconteceu, vai ser mais fácil se nós te colocarmos para dormir, porque é um procedimento complexo. Não só isso, mas tem o fato de seu olhos ainda estar na forma Sharingan. Tudo o que faremos a ele tem que ser preciso, ou então pode nao funcionar novamente. "_

_A cirurgia começou imediatamente - Sakura decidiu que se esperasse mais, a visão de Sasuke poderia estar sob um risco ainda maior._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

><p>Era <em>muito<em> tarde - cerca de duas da manhã - quando Sakura terminou a operação.

Ela se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Sasuke, enquanto os outros médicos partiam para a casa. Apesar de estar esgotada, a kunoichi não se incomodou em se preparar para ir para casa, ela sabia que seria um inferno se o fizesse. Em vez disso, ficou tomando conta dele o tempo todo.

O rosto masculino adormecido era tão deslumbrante como sempre, mesmo que tivesse uma atadura em volta da cabeça e dos olhos. Havia algo nele que o fazia ... lindo, mesmo quando estivesse ferido. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente separados enquanto dormia e durante todos esses momentos ela podia ouvi-lo respirar.

* * *

><p>Depois de algumas horas, ouviu um movimento.<p>

Os dedos dele lentamente subiram ao proprio rosto, mas recuaram devido à dor - Sakura prontamente estendeu-lhe a mão.

Um olho aberto - por um momento, lembrou-a de Kakashi - e o Uchiha sorriu.

"Hn", cumprimentou-a. "Vá. Você precisa dormir." Ele sabia que ela não era do tipo que descansava quando tinha a chance, estava sempre exausta pelo excesso de trabalho.

Com um sorriso, ela o ajudou a sentar-se. E ignorando o que ele acabara de dizer, respondeu. "Seu olho doi?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Um pouco. Quanto tempo vai ficar assim?" tocou levemente as ataduras enroladas em volta da testa, sentindo uma leve dor .

"Deve curar rapidamente se eu ficar te monitorando varias vezes ao dia. Foi uma coisa boa que apenas um pequeno vaso sanguíneo se rompeu ou então eu não teria sabido o que fazer se alguma coisa acontecesse com o seu Sharingan." Ela sorriu novamente. "Mas ... tem que mante-lo fechado, entao você tera de usar as bandagens, que terão de ser mudadas frequentemente ... ou um tapa-olho." Ela apertou os lábios, escondendo o sorriso.

Ele franziu a testa. "Tapa-olho?"

Ela assentiu, ainda rindo mentalmente com a idéia de Sasuke e um tapa-olho. E o beijou na bochecha esquerda e disse. "Vou te trazer um lanche mais tarde." Levantou, caminhando para a porta, mas virou-se. "E Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa?"

"Eu acho tapa-olho muito ... _sexy."_

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Ele podia sentir todos os olhos sobre si, logo que entrou na sala - especialmente os vindo daquela velha maldosa.<p>

Claro, ele _não_ queria parecer um idiota - apesar do que Sakura _e_ Naruto disseram-lhe - ele rejeitou a idéia de usar um tapa-olho. Em vez disso, havia apenas um curativo em torno de sua cabeça e olho. Havia também um impulso constante para tocá-lo - Sakura tornou obrigatório que nada poderia chegar perto de seu rosto, a menos que fosse ela (beijos, sabe como e, sa_o curativos_).

E podia lembrar claramente, agora, vendo a velha, do dia em que Sakura _gritou com a avo_ (não apenas dor tomava-lhe os olhos naquele momento, mas seus ouvidos também). Para sua surpresa, ele realmente sentiu-se abalado pelos insultos daquela velha (quem não estaria?).

Os olhos da velha - mais gelados que os dele próprio - fitaram-lhe diretamente, fazendo com que o Uchiha se perguntasse se ela tinha entrado em alguma outra briga com Sakura.

"Filho, o que aconteceu?"

O rapaz revirou o olho, se perguntando quando Sakura finalmente iria descer.

Sasuke imediatamente virou-se para fitar o tio. "Uh .. Eu me feri durante o treinamento."

Sasuke ouviu um_ huff_ vindo da velha.

"Seus olhos estavam vermelhos cor de sangue brilhante!" A mulher exclamou, direcionando-se para tia de Sakura. "Ele parecia um assassino ou algo assim!"

Felizmente para ele, a kunoichi desceu naquele exato momento. Ela correu para seus pais, dizendo-lhes onde estaria, mas quando se virou para fitar seus parentes, sua expressão congelou.

Sasuke se sentia um pouco culpado, sabendo que a culpa era dele mesmo de ter ficado nesse estado, mas que também nunca intencionalmente iria danificar seu sharingan.

Ela caminhou na direção dele e ele virou-se para abrir a porta.

Essa era oficialmente uma semana antes do Festival e eles teriam que atender a Hokage e esperar por mais instruções. Além disso, realmente era verdade que havia um espião, mas quem poderia dizer que ele iria atacar naquele dia específico ou ate mesmo atacar Konoha?

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>"... e, em seguida, ela começou a berrar comigo por envergonhá-la na frente dos amigos dela e meu tio se juntou e disse que ele sempre soube que você era uma má influência pra mim só porque você e <em>ninja<em> e mesmo que meus pais tentassem me defender, a minha avó continuava a gritar e me ameaçou de me chutar para fora de casa por quão _irresponsável_ eu estava sendo!" Sakura levou um momento para se acalmar e tomar fôlego.

"Hn".

Ela conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco. "Então, sim, meus parentes oficialmente nao sao fans da ideia de nós estarmos juntos. _E_ eles querem acabar com o nosso _compromisso,_ embora eu sequer tenha um anel no meu dedo, talvez por isso eles fiquem achando que tudo isso sequer seja verdade, mas que droga!

Sakura finalmente ficou em silêncio e parou de andar, à espera de Sasuke fazer o mesmo. Quando ele o fez, ela estendeu a mão e acariciou delicadamente a lateral do rosto dele. "Desculpe".

Sasuke olhou para o lado. "Não é como se eu estivesse querendo agradá-los."

Sakura riu. "Sim, pois e."

Os dois continuaram a caminhar em direcao ao escritório da Hokage.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Durante toda a reunião, a loira deu mais informaçoes aos shinobi, nenhuma que Sakura tenha achado importante - <em>toda<em> quantidade de detalhes é importante, lembrou-se de Tsunade lhe dizendo uma vez - mas, mesmo assim, ela a ouvia atentamente de qualquer maneira.

"Sakura, Sasuke, eu preciso falar com vocês dois", Tsunade chamou-os depois que os outros foram dispensados.

Os dois se viraram, somente para ver a loira retirar alguns arquivos da gaveta.

"Temos nossos próprios espiões a poucos quilômetros de Konoha. É um edifício em uma estrada vazia, perto de uma pequena Vila. Muitas pessoas vão lá, na verdade, por isso é lotado. Chama-se '_Clube Cupido'._ Recebemos algumas notícias que eles têm algo que eu deveria ver. Eu gostaria que vocês dois fossem até lá para buscá-la _sem expor_ o disfarce deles. Voces saem hoje à noite. "

Ambos assentiram.

"Sasuke, a razão de que te escolhi foi por causa de sua lesão no olho. Receio que mesmo que você não queira tera que substituir esses curativos com um tapa-olho. Isso ira te difundir _perfeitamente_ em meio a multidão." Sasuke franziu a testa quando ouviu a palavra "Tapa-olho".

Quando ambos partiram, Sakura pegou a bolsa e Sasuke foi enviado para o hospital para começar a substituicao das ataduras.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>"Quando o meu olho estara completamente curado?" Ele perguntou.<p>

Sakura sorriu. "Daqui a mais alguns dias, provavelmente depois do termino dessa missão do Festival."

Eles rapidamente deixaram a Vila - Sakura dissera a sua família que fora escolhida, juntamente com os outros médicos para ir curar alguém em outra Vila (sua avó ficara muito suspeita, fazendo muitas perguntas).

"Você sabe aonde estamos indo?" Sasuke perguntou de repente.

Um tom rosado pintou-lhe as bochehas. "Você nunca foi ao _Clube Cupido,_ não é?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Não." E ouviu uma risada feminina. "O quê?"

Sakura mordeu o lábio. _"Clube Cupido_ é um… _strip-club_.".

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Eles sabiam que deveriam chegar ao clube a noite, mas na hora que chegaram ao destino, ja era quase de manhã - portanto, Sasuke e Sakura foram para a Vila vizinha e alugaram um quarto de motel.<p>

"O que quer dizer com há apenas _uma_ cama?"

A menina no balcão nervosamente se afastou da kunoichi irritada. "O que. .. bem, me desculpe, mas se você quiser duas camas, vai ter que pagar por.. dois quartos."

_Eu só tenho dinheiro para pagar por isso,_ pensou ela, antes de bater com o dinheiro sobre a mesa "Tudo bem"rosnou.

A menina assustada entregou-lhe as chaves, observando o rapaz de cabelo escuro segui-la ate o quarto.

Sasuke não tinha certeza por que Sakura estava marchando com louca, por isso ficou a uma distância segura até chegarem ao quarto.

No quarto havia apenas um espaco pequeno demais para sequer se mover direito e apenas _uma_ cama.

"Uh," Sasuke virou-se para Sakura que caiu sobre a cama, exalando o ar em exasperacao. _Onde Eu. .._

Ele balançou a cabeça, decidindo examinar o relatório da missão.

De repente, Sakura levantou-se, abriu a bolsa e puxou um monte de tralha para fora, levando-as consigo para o banheiro.

Ele tomou isso como uma oportunidade para deitar-se na cama e descansar. Afinal, se ela voltasse, eles simplesmente poderiam compartilhar o espaço. Sasuke estremeceu com uma imagem mental de Sakura e seus socos e chutes tendo de expulsa-lo da cama. Lentamente, ele colocou os arquivos de lado e fechou seus olhos, ainda irritado com o outro olho.

* * *

><p>Poucas horas depois, ele acordou, ouvindo a porta do banheiro abrir-se.<p>

Ele olhou para o banheiro de onde Sakura saiu. Rapidamente, levantou-se fitando estranhamente a garota em sua frente.

".. O. .. O seu cabelo ..."

Sakura riu, penteando o cabelo castanho escuro com os dedos. "Sim, rosa é muito evidente e fácil de lembrar, então tinjo sempre que venho nesse tipo de missao."

Sasuke tomou um momento para se recuperar. "Você ... ja esteve em uma missão como _esta_ antes?"

O 'morena' se aproximou e sentou na cama ao lado dele. "Claro." piscou para ele. "Esta com ciume?"

O olho de Sasuke fechou-se, enquanto balançava a cabeça em confusão. "Espere ... Quando?"

Ela olhou para o teto, pensando antes de responder. "Eu. .. acho que foram duas vezes, talvez três anos depois que você partiu para o Som."

A boca masculina abriu, mas nada saiu. Ele ficou sem fala. Foi só depois de suas muitas tentativas de falar que as palavras realmente saíram. "Voce não tinha apenas 15 anos naquela epoca?"

Olhos de jade fitaram através do quarto, esperando que, olhando para longe, ela pudesse esconder seu sorriso enorme: Sasuke estava com ciúmes e sendo superprotetor. Isso era divertido, _muito_ mais que seu Sasuke-kun de "todos os dias", Sakura pensou interiormente. Finalmente, ela o encarou.

"Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. Se está preocupado, eu prometo a você, eu não fiz** aquilo** ainda." E deitou-se, descansando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, mas se virou para seu lado a olhar para o Uchiha frustrado. "Sabe" começou. "Eu estou disposta a partilhar a minha cama com você." Ela sorriu.

Desistindo de persistir no assunto, Sasuke decidiu se deitar ao lado dela. Não havia realmente nenhum ponto em questioná-la e suas missões anteriores; Sasuke _não queria_ saber de qualquer maneira.

Sorrindo, Sakura esticou o braço e agarrou a mão dele, gentilmente apertando-a. "Se ajudar, você foi o meu primeiro beijo."

Sasuke olhou para ela - mais uma vez, confuso. "Você já esteve em missões como essas e não beijou ninguém até eu voltar?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Claro. Eu _matei_ todos aqueles que tentaram realmente me tocar."

As sobrancelhas negras franziram. "Matou...?"

Novamente, ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu sou médica. E posso fazê-los sangrar internamente ou explodir seus rins facilmente." Ela riu suavemente, beijando o canto dos lábios masculinos, notando que ele hesitara por um momento. "Boa noite, Sasuke-kun", bocejou. "E não se preocupe. Basta se agarrar ao meu "lado bom" e eu não vou usar veneno no meu batom na próxima vez que te beijar."

Sasuke tentou sorrir maliciosamente ao passar o braço em torno dela.

A kunoichi rapidamente adormeceu, mas tudo em que Sasuke podia pensar pelo resto da noite era _o que_ havia na bolsa que a Hokage havia lhe dado antes de saírem da Vila da Folha?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>F<em>aaala, pessoas,<em>

_e ai, curtiram o cpt?_

_Parece que a Saku-chan banca a Femme Fatale nesses tipos de missao, hein ;D_

_Ela tambem e um pouco assustadora as vezes... risos._

_._

_Pois e, faz um tempo que eu nao att essa historia (e algumas outras, ne?)._

_Bem, estou trabalhando nisso... :D_

_Essa semana teremos uns posts bem legais de Long-fics, SasuSaku e Kakasaku :)_

_._

_Nos vemos em breve,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps:<em>**

**_Em reposta a pm *kawaii* da Raiani-chan:_**

_Florrrr, tudo bem contigo?_

_Gatinha, eu quis muito, muitooo mesmo responder teu contato essa semana - mas a senhorita desabilitou tua funcao "instant message"!_

_Bem, espero que vc esteja lendo esse recadinho aqui :)_

_Entao, eu fiquei toda boba com tua mensagem, toda boa mesmo, tipo, muito mesmo hehehe_

_Arigatou, florzinha! :)_

_Sabe, e uma alegria contante saber que tem pessoas por ai com interesses em comum, que vibram e curtem e se divertem e choram e se emocionam e arrancam os cabelos com cada post. Ne, isso tudo e tao divertido :) _

_Sim sim, flor, pra mim sera mais que uma alegria se vc quiser fazer parceria comigo. Menina, estou sempre aberta as possibilidades - e se vc tiver mesmo interesse em "continuar explorando" esse caminho, posso te apresentar ao grupinho das "Tradutoras ponto com". Ih, acho que vcs vao se dar super bem :)_

_Bom gatinha, novamente, muito obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo - fizeram meu dia :DD_

_Bjo bjo e qq coisa, pode me add no facebook. La a gente pode ficar trocando ideas durante a semana ;)_

_(e nao esquece de me enviar o nome/link do texto que vc quer trabalhar junto, pra eu ter uma ideia do "projeto" blz ;D)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título._

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

><p>Foi no final da tarde do dia seguinte que os dois terminaram de se preparar - na verdade, somente Sasuke - Sakura ainda estava no banheiro.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, você sabe o que está fazendo, não é?" Ela gritou do banheiro.

"Aa," Sasuke respondeu em voz alta.

Havia dois espiões no clube, um era do sexo masculino, o outro feminino. O trabalho de Sasuke era sentar-se no segundo banco a direita assim que adentrassem o clube. Uma stripper viria e lhe ofereceria uma bebida.

"Só se você ficar aqui .. comigo .." Sasuke murmurou, ensaiando suas falas. E franziu a testa, não gostando nem um pouco desta missão.

Depois, ela iria passar-lhe um pedaço de papel juntamente com a bebida e, em seguida, ele estaria livre para ir embora.

Sasuke fitou a porta, esperando a kunoichi (que também tinha _aquela bolsa_ consigo). Paciência era uma das qualidades das quais ele nunca fora bom. Girando a maçaneta, disse, "Sakura, o que está fazendo? Apresse-" E imediatamente a visão que teve o deixou sem palavras.

Seu rosto tomou instantaneamente um tom claro de rosa, embora seu olhar nao tenha deixado a visão de uma Sakura numa saia preta e meias arrastão com lacinhos e rendilhas e saltos pretos por nenhum momento. O top agarrado a pele tinha laços cor de rosa e um belo decote.

Sakura riu. "Sasuke-kun, se continuar olhando assim, esse tapa-olho vai queimar e seu olho vai sangrar de novo" disse, colocando um casaco por cima do traje.

Recobrando a consciência, Sasuke engoliu em seco e virou-se - o rosto ainda pintado por um tom claro de rosa. "C .. Certo. Vamos."

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Eu vou entrar pela parte de trás, você vai para a entrada da frente," Sakura disse-lhe assim que vira o prédio ao horizonte. "Tente não fazer uma entrada muito espalhafatosa."<p>

"Não vai ficar brava se eu ficar cercado por strippers quando entrar?" Ele sorriu de canto.

Sakura revirou os olhos, ja tomando o rumo oposto ao do Uchiha. "Pare de se gabar. E não, contanto que você não exagere, eu não vou te matar." Ela sorriu novamente e rapidamente se dirigiu para a parte de trás do edifício.

Depois que ela se foi, Sasuke desacelerou os passos, olhando desconfiado para alguns homens que também adentravam no momento. _Este é o lugar onde Sakura trabalhou quando tinha quinze anos._

E balançou a cabeça, deixando escapar um suspiro - ele já não gostava desse lugar.

Como planejado, foi para o bar, onde, poderia assumir, jaziam alguns empresários. Felizmente, o banco em que deveria sentar-se não estava ocupado.

Em seguida, estudou o rosto de cada mulher, tentando encontrar os olhos de jade familiares. E parou quando viu alguém que poderia ser sua namorada. Cerrando os dentes e com os punhos cerrados Sasuke também quando viu a menina - ainda não completamente certo se era Sakura desde que ela continuava _se movendo_ - sentar-se no colo de um homem.

Virando-se para o lado, viu os empresários bêbados rirem alto, erguendo os copos ao ar. O logotipo em uma das gravatas de um dos homens parecia familiar. Sasuke lembrou-se de tê-lo visto em Konoha.

"Hey," gritou para um deles.

Um homem - sóbrio - que sentara em um banquinho proximo virou a cabeça. "Ta falando comigo?"

"O que a empresa Yuma está fazendo aqui?" Sasuke perguntou, ainda observando com o canto dos olhos todas as strippers que se aproximavam.

O homem olhou atentamente para Sasuke. "Ohh" sussurrou, percebendo que o Uchiha estava em uma missão. "Shh ... nós não deveríamos estar aqui."

As sobrancelhas do shinobi franziram. "Como é que você saiu da Vila?" Sasuke sabia que Tsunade tinha um monte de guardas em patrulha (secretamente, é claro, para que ninguém notasse), e que deixar a Vila sem identificação e razão, bem como permissão, era traicao.

O homem respondeu. "A empresa Yuma é uma das maiores no ramo. Somos imperativos para a economia da Vila. Nem tudo pode ser coberto pelas receitas de ... você sabe, _shinobi_," murmurou. "Nós tivemos que fazer um acordo com outra empresa. Só não conte a Hokage que viemos aqui, ok?" Ele piscou e voltou-se para seus amigos.

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Ora ora", uma mulher falou, arrebatando Sasuke de seus pensamentos. Ele se virou, esperando encontrar uma stripper - mas tudo o que viu fora a garota em quem estava pensando ha alguns momentos.<p>

Os lábios de Sakura - num vermelho brilhante - sorriram enquanto seus bracos enlaçaram o pescoço de Sasuke. "Ela está um pouco atrasada, ok?" sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sasuke assentiu. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim, peguei a informação." Descartando seus saltos altos desconfortáveis, Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele e suspirou.

Ele olhou para ela e ficou chocado. "Será que ... alguém tentou tirar sua blusa?" E notou um grande rasgo na lateral da roupa feminina.

Sakura franziu os lábios. "Hmm .. oh sim, um velho começou a me tocar. Foi de surpresa mas então eu dei um fora nele. Não se preocupe, não acabei com nosso disfarce." e olhou para ele. "Eu fiz uma dança sensual e ele esqueceu completamente a minha reação estranha", disse alegremente.

Sasuke resmungou, enviando uma carranca horrível para Sakura. O braço masculino subitamente envolveu-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para si. "Eu não me importo se você acabar com o disfarce, Sakura," rosnou. _"Mas,_ tenha certeza que essa é a última vez que você entra em um lugar como esse." E pressionou seus lábios nos dela, recusando-se a deixa-la ir até o momento em que precisasse respirar.

"Sasuke?" Chamou uma voz.

Automaticamente, Sasuke decidiu que _agora_ seria sensato começar a respirar. Ele parou o beijo e murmurou para Sakura, "Agora va."

E se virou somente para notar um rosto vermelho - um homem careca, cheio de saque na cara. Por seu uniforme, Sasuke poderia dizer que ele também era da empresa Yuma.

_Droga._

Ele parecia estar com raiva. "O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura não conseguia parar de ofegar.<p>

O que _o_ seu _tio_ estava fazendo _aqui?_

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Che, eu sabia," o homem cuspiu. "Você é do tipo que faz uma menina inocente se apaixonar, fica noivo e quando ela sai em oficio do hospital, ajudando os desafortunados, você vem <em>aqui<em> para se divertir."

Por um momento, Sasuke tinha esquecido que os dois estavam "noivos" - embora gostasse do som disso - mas rapidamente recuperou o foco, voltando-se para o homem irritado. "Estou aqui apenas para uma bebida, senhor."

"Está mentindo. Vi aquela garota lhe dar uma lap dance!"

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes.

Tecnicamente, Sakura apenas sentou em seu colo, ela não fez nenhuma dança. No entanto, o único lado bom era que seu tio sequer chegara a ver o rosto dela ( agora ficou claro porque o cabelo rosa causaria problemas).

"Eu estava sentado aqui. Ela voluntariamente fez isso." Sasuke disse a única coisa na qual poderia pensar. Engolindo em seco, o Uchiha bravamente olhou para o homem na esperança de que ele fosse acreditar em suas palavras.

Ele não o fez.

"Isso não lhe dá uma razão para - de todos os outros bares - você estar bebendo nesse _aqui!"_

Ele não respondeu aquilo.

"Ora ora. Um tapa-olho. Fazendo o tipo ... perigoso" uma mulher falou.

Ambos, Sasuke e o tio de Sakura, viraram-se para uma ruiva sorrindo em sua direcao.

Sasuke amaldiçoou mentalmente, sabendo que aquela ela era a mulher que deveria dar-lhe a informação.

"Hn" Ele decidiu ir em frente com a missão - e realmente não se importava se toda a família dela fosse odia-lo, se Sakura ainda estava com ele - e sorriu de canto.

"Posso te pagar ... uma bebida?" Ela perguntou, movendo-se em direção a ele. Seus olhos brilhavam sob as luzes de neon e ela estendeu a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto pálido.

Ele fez como a missão instruía, estendendo-lhe a própria mão e pousando-a sobre a dela. Seu outro braço estendeu-se para agarrar-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para seu colo, assim como acabara de fazer com Sakura. "Só se você ficar comigo" e respondeu friamente.

Pelo canto do olho, podia ver o tio de Sakura, ofegante e franzindo a testa em vista as ações do rapaz de cabelos negros.

"Você não merece a minha sobrinha," ouviu-o murmurar antes de partir.

Deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio, agora que o homem tinha ido embora, Sasuke esperou passar um tempo. Ele tomou o que a mulher pediu, pegando o copo de sua mão (havia um pedaço de papel entre a mão e o vidro) e sorrateiramente escondendo-o no processo. Para tornar a situação menos suspeita, a deixou dançar em torno de si (ele _realmente_ queria que fosse Sakura em vez dela) e em seguida a mulher finalmente partiu.

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh meu Deu-" Sakura murmurou. "Caramba, o que vamos fazer?" Disse atordoada depois que se encontraram do lado de fora do clube de strip.<p>

Sasuke suspirou. "Você poderia dizer para sua tia e prima que_ ele_ estava lá, no bar,_ também_" murmurou, recebendo um olhar feio de sua namorada.

"De todas as vezes, você escolhe _este_ momento para me fazer a primeira piada que eu já te ouvi fazer!" Frustrada, ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo, agora, castanho.

Após um tempo de caminhada, chegaram ao motel novamente e Sasuke jazia sentado na cama, vendo Sakura caminhar freneticamnete de um lado para o outro.

"Sakura".

"Preciso de um banho. Vou me acalmar, me livrar dessa cor de cabelo e, em seguida, posso pensar em uma possível explicação para a minha família!"

"Sakura," Sasuke repetiu novamente.

"Sim?" Ela se virou para fita-lo assim que torcera a maçaneta da porta do banheiro.

"Um, a empresa Yuma não deve chegar a Konoha ate alguns dias, entao pare de se preocupar. E dois, não há outro problema?" Sasuke, sentindo o questionamento silencioso da kunoichi, decidiu continuar. "Você não pode trabalhar nesses lugares nunca mais."

Cenho franzido, Sakura colocou as roupas em cima do balcão banheiro e pousou as mãos nos quadris. _"Você não_ é meu dono, Sasuke. Não pode _me_ dizer quais missões eu devo ou não aceitar, entendeu?"

Sasuke saiu da cama, seus olhos se encontram. "Não" retrucou simplesmente.

Sakura ficou chocada. "O-o qu-"

"Não. Eu _não vou_ deixar ninguém te tocar desse jeito nunca mais!" E pousou ambas as mãos nas laterais do rosto feminino. "Sakura ... você é muito especial, você é muito importante pra mim" falou baixinho "Sakura ... Eu te amo demais pra te deixar fazer isso ... Eu. .." E se inclinou, pressionando os lábios contra os dela. Fora mais suave que quando estavam no clube - bem mais suave.

Ela o beijou de volta, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Foi somente após a realização e a necessidade de respirar que ela quebrou o beijo. E engoliu em seco. "Eu. .. Sasuke, eu não posso. Eu sou uma kunoichi. É o meu trabalho .."

"Não há nenhuma forma de você recusar-"

"Não. .. não existe." respondeu rapidamente.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "Você está mentindo. Qual e o problema? Diga."

Sakura balançou a cabeça, entrando no banheiro em seguida. Mas antes de fechar a porta, murmurou, "Sasuke .. não há outro jeito."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai, quem diria. Sasuke sendo todo seduzente, cuidadoso, fofo e, bem, ciumento. <em>

_*aperta forte*_

_Titio Haruno pegou o Uchiha com a boca na botija!_

_Mas bem... o que o velho estava fazendo num clube de stripp tease, so pra comecar?_

_Ihhhh, as coisas vao ficar tensasssss pra essa familia, isso vai!_

_.._

_Bora bora, meninas!_

_Titia hime ta aqui toda empolgada com esses posts!_

_Vamos terminar umas fics, hein? Hein? _

_:D_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título._

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

><p>- Sabe como posso fazer Sakura parar de ir <em>nessas<em> missões? - Ele perguntou furiosamente , adentrando a loja de flores.

A melhor amiga loira de Sakura revirou os olhos. - Se por 'essas missoes' você quer dizer _missões de sedução_, não. - Fitando-o. - Oh, seu olho parece estar muito melhor. - Viu o rosto masculino nao mais enfaixado. - Embora tenho que admitir ... aquele seu tapa-olho era muito sex-

Sasuke a interrompeu - Como as kunoichis sao escolhidas? - E interiormente se perguntou se havia alguma maneira de reverter a coisa toda.

- Bem, elas são escolhidas com base em suas habilidades e quão eficientes poderiam ser em assassinar ou obter informações. Assim como Sakura. Ela é uma médica especializada. Você sabia que ela se livrou de um dos criminosos mais procurados do mundo shinobi desde que começou a ir nessas missões?

A resposta só fez o Uchiha ficar mais furioso. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Um ... Oh, Hinata e eu não fomos escolhidas porque viemos de clãs importantes.

- O quê? - E ele deu um olhar perplexo.

Ino assentiu. - Herdeiras de famílias ricas e pessoas de prestígio não sao autorizadas a ir nessas missões, a menos que seja algo de extrema urgência. Aparentemente é porque somos muito mais importante vivas "para o bem das futuras gerações" ou qualquer coisa assim. - A loira fez uma pausa de seu trabalho com as flores. - Você deveria falar com Hyuuga Neji. Acho que ele conseguiu livrar Tenten-

Ela sequer conseguiu terminar a frase quando notou que Sasuke ja havia partido.

Ino deu um sorriso malicioso. - Boa sorte, gatinho.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Bateu impacientemente nos portões principais da casa Hyuuga.<p>

- Posso ajudar -" um homem abriu a porta, cessando a "batecao" de sasuke.

- Eu preciso falar com Neji.

O homem acenou com a cabeça. - Por favor aguarde aqui, senhor. Irei buscá-lo. - E virou-se apenas para ser saudado pelo dito Hyuuga.

- Está tudo bem. - Neji assegurou, esperando que o homem se retirasse. - Queria me ver, Uchiha?

- Aa, - Sasuke disse confiante. - Ouvi dizer que você conseguiu livrar Tenten dessas missões de sedução. Eu quero saber como.

Neji o fitou serio. Seus lábios formaram uma linha reta. - Entre e sente-se. - Disse, afastando-se um pouco para um Uchiha confuso entrar.

- Tenten e eu fomos da mesma equipe por muitos anos. - fez uma pausa. - e tenho que admitir, ela veio a crescer em meu conceito.

- Tanto ela quanto Sakura não pertencem a nenhum clã. Em outras palavras, muitos cidadãos de Konoha, bem como os anciãos, não as consideram shinobi tão significativas ... simplesmente porque não têm uma linhagem poderosa. - Fez uma pausa e o fitou sem emoção.

- No entanto, assim como você não quer que Sakura nao va nesse tipo de missão, eu também nao queria que Tenten o fosse. Tenten e eu. .. não somos tão próximos como você e Sakura. O que temos e uma grande amizad-

- Mas você gosta dela.

- Sim. .. eu gosto, mas estava apenas dizendo que, mesmo se fôssemos somente amigos e que não pertença a qualquer clã, isso poderia ser apenas .. modificado. Eu poderia faze-la parte de um cla. Então, tanto eu quanto Hiashi - porque ele é atualmente o líder do clã Hyuuga - assinamos um contrato que aprova tal. Dessa maneir-

O Hyuuga nao teve tempo de terminar. Sasuke ja havia partido dali.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

* * *

><p>- Sasuke, pra onde estamos indo? - Sakura perguntou, constantemente levantando a mão para brincar com a venda em seus olhos.<p>

- Hn, basta esperar. - Quando ele parou de andar, puxou-lhe o braco para evitar que ela continuasse andando a esmo. - Sente-se.- ordenou.

Ela lentamente fez como lhe foi dito, ainda se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo. - Posso tirar a venda agora?

- Aa.

Os dedos de Sakura correram ao rosto para afastar o pano escuro dos olhos e piscou algumas vezes, sua visão ajustando-se ao ambiente. - Estamos ... nos portões principais? - olhou em volta, notando muitos guardas nas proximidades.

- Eu já falei com eles. Não vão nos incomodar. - disse o Uchiha, fitando-os pelo canto dos olhos.

Sakura assentiu lentamente, confusa. - Por que.. Por que estamos aqui? Eu realmente não sou muito fa _deste_ banco, sabia - disse ela, insinuando sobre lembrancas do passado.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - É um local agradável.

- ...… Pra que?

Ele sorriu de canto, colocando a mão em suas costas, conduzindo-a gentilmente a sentar-se.

- O.. Ok, Sasuke-kun. Eu _realmente_ não gosto disso, nao quero ficar _neste_ banco! - gritou.

Ele suspirou. - Olhe pra cima.

Cuidadosamente, kunoichi fitou céu, vendo as centenas, talvez milhares de estrelas no céu noturno. E levou um momento para absorver a informação. Podia sentir o ar fresco e a respiração de Sasuke e também seu enlace sobre si, e aquilo estava lhe dando alguns comichões. Mas ela nao se importava.

- Oh meu… Isso e... - Sakura nao podia sequer descrevê-lo. Os pontos cintilantes no céu eram lindos. Ela sabia que era o céu, como na mesma noite de antes. Mas nunca chegara a realmente notar quão belo era. E agora que Sasuke lhe mostrara tal, ela poderia realmente gostar deste local da vila.

Uma brisa fria passou e Sakura tossiu de frio.

Sasuke estava ao lado dela (ela sentada no banco, ele agachado ao seu lado) e os dois fitavam o ceu por um momento até que Sakura o encarou. - Sasuke-kun ... e-eu...

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, apenas para abri-los novamente. - Sakura, ajoelhando-se para que ambos ficassem no mesmo nível de campo de visão.

Olhos de jade arregalaram, parecendo ler nas entrelinhas.

_Casa comigo_

Sua cabeça imediatamente se virou para o homem em sua frente, de joelhos. As sobrancelhas arqueadas como se não tivesse certeza de como seu cérebro faria para funcionar corretamente. Respirando de forma engatada, a kunoichi passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando os fios que teimavam em sair do lugar e assim poder ver mais claramente - na esperança de que o que ela acabara de ver nao fosse um produto de sua imaginação. Não era.

- Sakura. - recomecou.

Imediatamente, Sakura fechou ambos os ouvidos para bloquear todos os ruídos. -Não! - E gritou, deixando-o chocado. No entanto, o que ela estava prestes a dizer era completamente diferente do que ele estava pensando. - Você não pode. Não pra mim, não! - E olhou para cima, os olhos quase cheios de lágrimas. - Sasuke-kun, só porque Neji fez isso por Tenten ... Só porque ... você não pode fazer isso por mim e desistir do seu futuro pra ficar comigo!

Sasuke cerrou os dentes e rapidamente levantou-se para fita-la, sentando no banco. - Sakura, você realmente acredita que estou desistindo do meu futuro?

- Bem-

- Você não entende o quanto sou apaixonado por você? Que prefiro passar a eternidade ao seu lado do que com qualquer outra pessoa? - E fez uma pausa. - Sakura, de todos os anos que me conhece, sequer me viu _conversar_ com outra garota, a nao ser você?

- Bem-

- Ja viu? - Sasuke agora estava gritando.

Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

- Exatamente! Sakura, eu não consigo imaginar minha vida com outro alguém, você e a _única_ pessoa a quem irei propor casamento! - Fez outra pausa para tomar fôlego. Sasuke definitivamente não havia esperado ter de sair de seu modo composto de sempre.

Depois de um momento, finalmente se acalmou. - Sakura. - a voz suave desta vez, - Eu me preocupo muito com você. E nao quero que ninguém te toque dessa forma. Eu simplesmente me recuso a ver isso. Entao…

Labios femininos tremeram.

- Sasuke-kun. - Sakura o fitou nos olhos, apenas para perceber que estava chorando - de _novo._ Ela tentou se conter e apesar de ver aquele sorriso de canto nos lábios de Sasuke naquele momento, ela sabia que ele estava _muito_ frustrado.

Respirando fundo, ela finalmente continuou. - Sabe .. Me propor casamento no _exato_ local que me rejeitou ha muitos anos não é algo muito ... convincente. - Fungou.

O Uchiha suspirou, pondo-se de joelhos novamente. De repente, enfiou a mão no bolso para revelar uma caixinha pequena e a abriu.

Dentro havia um anel de ouro com um diamante solitário. Era tão brilhante como as estrelas no céu, cintilando em todos os ângulos. Em ambos os lados havia dois pequenos rubis - os mais vermelhos que ja vira.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, piscando algumas vezes. - Posso ... presumir que isso foi um sim? - perguntou.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha e em seguida cobriu a própria boca com as maos, tentando evitar que mais risos viessem a tona - ela estava tao feliz. - Sasuke-kun, a maioria das pessoas diria simplesmente "quer casar comigo" - Sorriu-lhe, fitando de soslaio.

- Mas de qualquer forma ... sim. Sim, Sasuke-kun. _Vou_ casar com você.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ne, tai mais outro cpt de MPB :)<em>

_Como disse, Sasuke tem suas nuances OOC. Eu diria que Neji também. E a Saku-chan. Mas bem._

_E entao, estao gostando?_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título._

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

><p>Ele gentilmente estendeu a mão em direcao a mão esquerda dela, acariciando-lhe os dedos delicados.<p>

Puxando o anel da caixinha, Sasuke olhou para a menina ante de si, que ainda tinha lágrimas (de felicidade) ns olhos. Ele sorriu - não um daqueles sorrisos de canto - mas apenas _sorriu_ para ela. Cuidadosamente, colocou o anel em seu anelar e quando finalmente soltou a mão dela, ergueu-se, agarrando-a pela cintura e levantando-na no processo. Ele deu alguns passos para trás, até que ela ficara longe o suficiente do banco para gira-la em círculos.

Ela riu. "Estamos noivos!" gritou no topo de seus pulmões.

De repente, houve um estrondo de palmas e o Uchiha parou de gira-la - apesar de ainda continuar segurando-a. As duas cabeças viram-se para o seu lado, somente para encontrar seus amigos mais próximos - incluindo a Hokage - de pé a poucos metros de distância.

"Parabéns!" Todos aplaudiram o casal.

Sasuke olhou para o lado e para, a agora, sua noiva-de-verdade, que corava no momento.

"Como .. vocês sabiam?" Sakura perguntou, os dedos remexendo sobre o anel - ela _adorava_ a sensação dele em sua mão.

"Os guardas ali contaram a Hokage que Sasuke estava planejando algo por aqui." Kakashi respondeu. "Então, ela contou a Naruto e a mim depois disso as coisas saíram do controle."

"Sim, teme," Naruto riu. "Todos nós pensavamos que você estava planejando deixar a vila novamente. Eu comecei a surtar quando te vi e a Sakura no banco, mas depois vimos isso", ele apontou para enorme placa no background que dizia 'Case comigo' e continuou, "e nós decidimos chamar todo mundo."

"Hn ... quanto tempo vocês estavam aqui?" Sasuke perguntou de repente.

Foi Shikamaru quem respondeu dessa vez. "Você quer dizer o quanto ouvimos? Ouvimos _tudo."_

Sakura riu e beijou o Uchiha na bochecha. "Awe, Sasu-kun." brincou. "Sua proposta não foi tao embaraçosa. Foi romântica!"

Ele franziu o cenho. "É por _isso_ mesmo que é humilhante." murmurou.

Todo mundo riu.

Os olhos de jade brilharam novamente. Ela estava noiva de Sasuke!

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasu-kun", disse Sakura ao caminhar de volta hospital com ele.<p>

"É _Sasuke_ ou _Sasuke-kun"_ corrigiu, não gostando nem um pouco do apelido. "Posso até deixá-la me chamar de _querido,_ se quiser."

Ela franziu o cenho. "E como Sasu-kun é pior do que 'querido'?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Bem, de qualquer maneira", sorriu, fitando o anel novamente. "Você percebeu que tudo o que fingimos até agora tornou-se realidade? Primeiro fingimos estar namorando e então nos tornamos namorado e namorada! Depois, fingimos estar noivos e agora", ela levantou a mao para fitar melhor o anel. "Eu sou a futura Sra. Uchiha!"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Será que devemos fingir que você está grávida também?" E sorriu de canto, recebendo um olhar frio de sua noiva. "De qualquer forma, preciso assinar o contrato no escritório da Hokage", disse ele, deixando-a quando chegaram a sua varanda.

.

Quando Sakura abriu a porta, foi recebida não só por sua tia _e_ avó com olhares severos, mas seu tio também. Tudo o que podia realmente pensar era _'Oh droga, oh droga, oh droga_ " ao lembrar-se vividamente do incidente no clube de strip.

"Sakura, nós precisamos conversar", sua tia lhe disse.

"Uh, sim?" Sakura deu uma resposta curta, cruzando os dedos atrás das costas.

"Você tem que terminar seu noivado com o Uchiha." Fora um simples comando de sua avó.

"Sinto muito, querida, mas eu o peguei em um clube de stripper com uma garota," seu tio ajeitou os óculos desconfortavelmente, movendo os olhos ao redor da sala para ver se alguém tinha percebido que ele_ também _estivera no local.

Sakura revirou os olhos, decidindo que essa conversa deveria ser curta. "Foi uma missão, ele me disse de antemão que teria que fazer isso." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "Vocês não tem que se preocupar comigo." Mas antes que ela desse um passo em direção à escada, sua avó a deteve.

"Sakura, nós queremos que você viva sua vida ao máximo. Você não percebe que, se se casar com ele, ira perder muitos anos por nada?"

Ela virou-se para a senhora idosa. "O que está dizendo? Que eu vou ficar deprimida porque seus amigos te dizem que viver uma vida com um ninja não é emocionante? Ou você está dizendo que Sasuke vai me matar só porque ele é um ninja?"

A velha cruzou os braços, franzindo as mangas de seu quimono verde. Suspirando, disse: "Para dizer a verdade, eu entendo que por crescer aqui, você pode acabar ao lado de um ninja e ate mesmo o pensamento ... _urgh,_ mas ainda assim, se casar com um não é o maior problema agora. Nossa maior preocupação no momento é você quer se casar com um _traidor._ "

Sakura franziu o cenho. Odiava _(desprezava)_ essa palavra, especialmente quando usada para descrever o homem que tanto amava. Afinal de contas, ninguém poderia compreendê-lo tanto quanto ela e Naruto o faziam, eles não conheciam Sasuke bem o suficiente para usar essa palavra contra ele.

"Não se atreva a chamá-lo assim!"

Sacudindo a cabeça em descrença, a velha começou a se sentir fraca. "Ele já está te afetando tanto. Sakura. Olhe para si mesma. Se nao fosse por ele você _nunca_ estaria usando esse tom comigo. Você iria mostrar muito respeito à sua família, em vez de nos humilhar na frente de todos. Voce nao poderia, pelo menos, tentar fazer com que seus pais fiquem orgulhosos de você agindo** certo** ao menos uma vez? Ao deixar o Uchiha? "

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. _"Você_ não me entendeu bem o suficiente. Acha que eu estou propositadamente tentando humilhá-la na frente de seus amigos? E como você poderia pensar que, agora, eu estou fazendo meus pais tristes quando tudo o que estou fazendo é tentar agradá-los, viver como uma pessoa que eu não sou apenas para que _você_ seja feliz. "

A roseta fechou os olhos, esperando o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela permitiu que sua avó a batesse no rosto e tudo que sentira em seguida foi uma dor formigante na bochecha.

"Você nunca vai dizer isso de novo."

Sakura olhou para baixo, evitando os olhos de sua família. "Eu só estou dizendo ... tentem me entender antes de julgar quaisquer de minhas ações." E parou por um momento. .. "Eu amo Sasuke porque cresci de forma diferente de vocês. Eu sei que vocês o julgam por seu passado, mas os ninjas são a minha vida, vovo, _Sasuke_ é a minha vida. Eu estou cercada por ninjas o tempo todo e eu os _compreendo_. Eu os amo . Eles são como todos os outros no mundo, com a única diferença de ter alguns talentos extras, não significa que eles sejam maus por isso. O mesmo vale para o Sasuke-kun."

O rosto de sua avó ficara mais irritado. Os fios de cabelos grisalhos estavam caindo para fora do lugar e a mulher sacudiu a cabeça novamente. "Como pode ser?" suspirou. "Como é que os seus pais não conseguem te fazer ser uma garota obediente?"

De repente, a boca de Sakura caiu. "Você não pode fazer isso com os _meus_ pais! Voce, aparecendo pela primeira vez aqui em, o quê, dez anos? Você _não_ deve agir como se soubesse de tudo, quando na verdade, só esta aqui há um mês!"

"Quando foi que chegou a ouvir? Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não levantar sua voz para mim?"

"Bem, não é minha culpa não é? Você é quem esta me irritando!" Por um momento, Sakura esqueceu que estava falando com sua avó.

A avó levantou o braço de novo, prestes a bater nela novamente.

No entanto, os instintos de Sakura vieram a tona e ela rapidamente se esquivou da mão em direcao a seu rosto.

Entao, Sakura usou seu próprio braço para segurar sua avó num enlace firme sobre o braço frágil da mulher - que ficara chocada.

Rapidamente, a kunoichi percebeu o que estava fazendo e apenas fitou sua avó - completamente sem fala.

"Saku ..." a avó tentou dizer, mas apenas uma palavra abafada partira de seus lábios. A agilidade que sua neta mostrara era a mesma...

_De um ninja._

Apressadamente, os olhos arregalados de Sakura se transformaram em uma carranca ao deixar o braço de sua avó cair e foi para seu quarto no andar de cima, como se estivesse temendo por sua vida.

Depois que ela bateu a porta do quarto e trancou-a, Sakura deixou-se cair na cama com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Ela não queria se expor assim, mas, na realidade, estava ate um pouco contente. Não era como se fosse continuar mentindo para todo mundo pelo resto de sua vida.

Mas, "Eles são minha família ..." suspirou. Passando os dedos freneticamente pelo cabelo, Sakura começou a chorar. Ela não entendia como sua avó poderia ser assim.

"Sakura, abra a porta!" Sakura podia ouvir sua tia chamando do outro lado, mas não respondeu.

De fato, pelas próximas horas, todo mundo (menos sua avó) a procurara, mas ela permaneceu silenciosa e a porta nunca se abriu.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>E ai, pessoas, o que acharam do cpt?<em>

_Hmmmm, entao o dirface da Saku-chan foi por ralo abaixo!_

_Entao, meninas, estao curtindo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong> Eu revisei isso aqui, mas sei la, se passaram muitos erros, relevem. Titia hime anda fazendo muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, entao sabe como e ne...

**Pps:** Galera, eu to postando Feeling You ainda hoje. A ideia e ser capaz de voltar aqui ate a quarta-feira que vem e trazer mais atualizacoes, bom, essa e a ideia...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku_

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título._

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

><p>"Ei, você sabe o caminho para a casa de Uchiha Sasuke?"<p>

"Ei, você sabe onde Uchiha Sasuke mora?"

"Você pode me dizer onde fica a casa do Sasuke ?"

"Obrigada!"

Yuki tinha acordado naquela manhã, correndo ao redor da Vila para pedir informações. Agora que estava em pé na frente do complexo Uchiha, estava um pouco nervosa, sem saber o que fazer. Erguendo a mão para bater na porta da frente, se assustou quando o Uchiha abriu.

"O quê?" Ele rosnou.

"Eu. .. preciso da sua ajuda."

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura, abra a porta! Você não comeu nada o dia todo!" Sua mãe gritou do lado de fora do quarto. Ela estava preocupada com a filha, que não tinha deixado o quarto todo o dia, incluindo a noite anterior.<p>

No andar de baixo, podia ouvir o marido discutindo, contando a família a razão pela qual eles haviam posto Sakura em uma escola ninja.

"Eu não me importo! Como você pôde fazer isso? Você arruinou a vida dela!" A mulher idosa podia ser ouvida la do segundo andar.

"Ela é _minha_ filha, não sua!"

Franzindo a testa, a mãe de Sakura decidiu deixar a bandeja de comida ao lado das outras bandejas perto da porta. "Sakura, por favor coma alguma coisa. Deixei a comida aqui fora." Ela, então, desceu as escadas para que pudesse ajudar o marido.

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke seguiu a prima da kunoihchi ate a casa Haruno e a esperou abrir a porta. Instantaneamente, todos os olhos fixaram-se no Uchiha.<p>

"Yuki! Por que o trouxe _aqui?"_ Perguntou a tia.

A morena respondeu. "Porque eu passei a noite passada tentando dormir nesse sofá desconfortável. Eu gostaria de um colchão decente para dormir, mas Sakura não vai abrir a porta. _Então,_ decidi que ele é o único que poderia faze-la abrir o quarto. " Ela deu um sorriso largo, movendo-se para o lado para que Sasuke pudesse andentrar.

Ele notou que todos jaziam em torno da sala de estar, mas apenas a avó estava sozinha, sentada a mesa da sala de jantar. A mulher idosa nem se incomodou em olhar para ele - uma careta feia no rosto, como normalmente o fazia. Tomando nota de tal, ele se dirigiu para as escadas, mas franziu a testa quando a família de repente levantou-se e seguiu-o.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou o tio.

O moreno não se incomodou em fita-lo, quando respondeu. "Indo buscar a Sakura."

"Você não acha que já tentamos isso?" O homem zombou, mas sequer recebeu uma resposta.

Sasuke podia ver quase toda a família com seus ouvidos colados as paredes, estudando cada movimento seu. Desviando das bandejas de comida - percebeu que ela provavelmente ficou bastante tempo sem comer - ele lentamente bateu na porta. E recebeu uma resposta em forma de silêncio. Batendo novamente, podia ouvir apenas os sussurros vindos da família dela, discutindo sobre suas ações. Finalmente, ele soltou um suspiro, mas ouviu algo vindo do quarto.

Lentamente, inclinando-se contra a porta, Sasuke pode ouvi-la chorar. Franzindo a testa, ele finalmente falou. "Sakura" disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, "sou eu." Foi tão simples como isso e imediatamente (para surpresa de sua família), a porta se abriu e roseta se jogou em seus braços.

Ela não disse nada, apenas enterrou o rosto em seu peito -ela estava soluçando e chorando até que Sasuke podia sentir as lágrimas encharcarem sua camisa. Os braços de Sakura estavam sobre seus ombros, enlaçando-o com força em volta do pescoço dele e os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram os de seu choro abafado.

Pegando-a no colo, ele a levou de volta para o quarto, fechando a porta com o pé antes que a família dela podesse segui-los.

O rosto de Sakura ainda estava enterrado em seu peito e parecia que ela não estava planejando tira-lo de la, até mesmo para respirar.

Deitado-a na cama, ele se sentou ao lado dela, apoiando as costas contra a cabeceira e ajustou-se confortavelmente. Sakura, no entanto, tinha deslizado para baixo, de modo que estava deitada na cama e seu rosto estava enterrado no estômago masculino. Ela se agarrou em sua camisa como se fosse uma criança pequena.

Deixando escapar um suspiro, Sasuke finalmente disse: "Eu não sou tão bom nisso, você sabe. Normalmente é você quem lida melhor com esse lado emocional e faz a pessoa se sentir melhor."

Sakura não respondeu e os dois se puseram em perfeito silêncio, suas respirações sincronizadas. Finalmente, a kunoichi levantou o rosto choroso e murmurou: "Ela nem sequer tentou entender."

Ele não sabia por que Sakura estava ficando emocional sobre essas coisas, mas achou que era porque no momento em que ele estava plenamente consciente das coisas ao seu redor, as pessoas em sua vida já se foram. Sakura, no entanto, cresceu com as pessoas da família a seu redor e cresceu amando-as muito. A única memória que Sasuke poderia relacionar-se a isso era a sensação que ele tinha de estar perto de seu irmão, de ter alguém que você se importa tanto se virar contra você de repente e isso era algo aterrorizante.

Até o momento que olhou para Sakura, ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas tinha parado de chorar. No entanto, ainda fungava muito - Sasuke estendeu o braço sobre a sua mesa e tirou um lenço de papel da caixinha. "O que aconteceu?"

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso. Com um suspiro, respondeu lentamente: "Ela disse ... meus pais não me criaram corretamente ..."

"E?"

Sakura virou a cabeça, nao queria encarar seus olhos curiosos. Mordendo o lábio, respondeu: "Ela disse que ninjas eram todos perigosos e se eu me casar com você, eu ... vou arriscar a minha vida."

Sasuke suspirou, puxando Sakura para mais perto de seu corpo. "Ela vivia dizendo isso desde o mês passado. Que mais?"

A roseta balançou a cabeça. "Não há nada alem." murmurou. De repente, escondeu o rosto no peito dele de novo, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a querer brotar novamente.

"O quê foi?" Sasuke perguntou, sem saber o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

Mais uma vez, Sakura deu outra resposta abafada, então Sasuke colocou as mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, levantando-o para fita-lo. "Diga, o que foi?".

Sakura franziu o cenho, perguntando-se quando Sasuke tornou-se tão exigente. Estreitando os olhos, finalmente disse: "Ela ... te chamou de..."

"De quê?"

"De.. traidor." E desviou os olhos de novo, inclinando a cabeça sobre um travesseiro.

Sasuke olhou para ela uma vez antes de deslizar para baixo contra a cabeceira da cama e deitar-se ao lado dela. Ele se inclinou lentamente e beijou-a na testa. "Sakura" suspirou. "Você sabe que isso é exatamente o que eu sou-"

_"Costumava_ ser", concluiu Sakura.

"- e sempre haverá pessoas que ainda acreditam que não importa o que eu faça, ainda serei um traidor."

Ela fez beicinho, tentando esconder as lágrimas que estavam caindo lentamente por seu rosto. "Famílias sao terríveis" disse como uma crianca.

"Aa" concordou.

Houve um breve período de silêncio antes que alguém falou de novo.

"Hey ... Sasuke-kun?"

O Uchiha revirou os olhos, olhando para Sakura novamente. "Aa?"

"Você sabe que eles são minha família e isso é muito perturbador para mim", a kunoichi começou a dizer, casualmente evitando seu olhar. "Bem, eu só estava me perguntando se você vai ficar comigo pelo resto da noite?"

Sasuke moveu lentamente o pescoço para o lado, notando que o relógio ainda dizia-lhe que ainda era meio-dia. Ele suspirou, passando o braço em volta da cintura feminina de novo. "Sim" respondeu simplesmente.

Sakura mordeu o lábio, rolando para que pudesse ficar de frente para ele. "E ..."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para seu 'e'.

"Eu sei que quando tínhamos doze anos, você especialmente me odiava por isso, mas eu queria saber se eu poderia ser ... irritante de novo?"

Num primeiro momento, Sasuke não sabia o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas depois de alguns minutos fitando-lhe, observando o brilho reluzente de seus olhos e expressões faciais, ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto, finalmente entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Ele não estava acostumado a todo esse negocio de confortar pessoas. "Mesmo naquela época, eu nunca ... uh, te afastei."

Olhos brilhavam num sorriso. "Obrigada," suavemente fungou antes de inclinar a cabeça sobre o braço masculino e começar a chorar de novo.

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Onde você está indo?" Era o meio da tarde e Sasuke havia se movido para fora da cama.<p>

Ele se virou para ela (ainda estava deitada, um meio sorriso para ele). "Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar", disse. E viu a expressão dela, cansada como se tivesse dormido mal.

Com isso, Sasuke saiu pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si e desceu de dois em dois degraus - e imediatamente foi, mais uma vez, apanhado no meio de olhares curiosos.

"Como ela está?" A mãe da kunoichi foi a primeira a falar. A mulher parecia uma bagunça completa - assim como Sakura, seu cabelo estava um pouco esvoaçante e ela estava terrivelmente preocupada com a filha.

"Bem", respondeu. "Tem algo que eu possa levar para ela comer?"

Tanto a tia quanto a mãe de Sakura sorriram. Elas imediatamente se levantaram e foram para a cozinha, evitando o olhar feio da avó.

Sasuke se virou quando ouviu uma risada ao fundo e ver o Pai de Sakura sorrir para ele.

"Você realmente se importa com ela, não é?" O homem de meia-idade disse.

"Você deve comer tambem, Sasuke", a mãe entregou-lhe dois pratos.

Sasuke assentiu educadamente, agradecendo-lhe ao virar-se e voltar para o andar de cima novamente. Ele entrou no quarto de Sakura novamente, observando a cabeça da menina girar ao ouvir o som da porta abrindo-se.

Ele sorriu. "Está com fome?" perguntou, recebendo um aceno rápido dela.

Sakura sorriu, levantando-se e aproximando-se dele. O casal comeu em silêncio, gostava da companhia do outro.

"Sao apenas dois dias até o festival," Sakura suspirou depois de terem terminado. "Você sabe se eles encontraram alguma coisa?" Ela decidiu mudar de assunto.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Não. Aparentemente a Hokage enviou alguns espiões, mas eles não têm relatado nenhuma novidade."

A kunoichi de repente levantou-se, caminhando ate seu armário e tirou um grande saco de lona que estava escondido no canto, debaixo de uma pilha de roupas. Ao abri-lo, ela rapidamente procurou algo e pegou outro saco que revelou suas roupas de treinamento.

Ela olhou para ele.

Sasuke sorriu, virando a cabeça para o lado e colocando as mãos sobre os olhos, enquanto ela pôs-se a trocar de roupa.

Quando Sakura estava pronta, fez alguns alongamentos, sentindo-se finalmente confortável em suas próprias roupas, em vez de as calças e blusinhas e sandálias de salto.

"Hey," Sasuke chamou após um momento de silêncio.

"Sim?"

"Venha treinar comigo amanhã. Você precisa."

Sakura balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Por que não hoje?"

"Hn, obviamente você ainda está muito cansada" respondeu, olhando para seus olhos exaustos e cheios de olheiras.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, feliz em saber Sasuke estava sempre preocupado com ela.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Sakura caiu de volta na cama. Sasuke estava deitado ao lado dela. Levou apenas um momento, para o Uchiha perceber que sua noiva jazia dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado.

Ele viu seu rosto adormecido dela respirando levemente, afastando alguns poucos fios rosados do rosto.

"Eu acho que primeiras impressões não são tudo."

A voz surpreendentemente o assustou (ele nem ouviu a porta sendo aberta!) e Sasuke virou-se em tal direcao, encontrando a prima da moca em pé contra o batente.

"Eu cresci pensando que ninjas eram terríveis, _mas_ acho que você não é tão ruim assim, Sasuke." Yuki sorriu. A morena inclinou seu corpo um pouco, pronta para virar-se e sair do quarto, mas parou para dizer-lhe outra coisa. "Você pode ficar aqui no quarto esta noite também ... se não achar estranha a minha presença aqui do lado." Ela apontou para seu colchao no chão. "Eu não me importaria."

Sasuke sorriu de canto. "Aa", respondeu antes de Yuki sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm.<em>

_Ai ai, Sasuke-kun foi muito kawaii aqui, ne :)_

_E ate que a Prima Yuki nao era tao chata assim (pois e, a primeira impressao nao e tudo, no final das contas ;D)_

_Povo, vamo que vamo!_

_Amanha volto com mais posts de Pascoa pra gente ;)_

_Bjo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**N/T: A fic nao esta betada. Deal with it. :(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma Tradução Naruto<br>**_

_**Classificação etária**: T._

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku._

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título_

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_A kunoichi de repente levantou-se, caminhando ate seu armário e tirou um grande saco de lona que estava escondido no canto, debaixo de uma pilha de roupas. Ao abri-lo, ela rapidamente procurou algo e pegou outro saco que revelou suas roupas de treinamento._

_Ela olhou para ele._

_Sasuke sorriu, virando a cabeça para o lado e colocando as mãos sobre os olhos, enquanto ela pôs-se a trocar de roupa._

_Quando Sakura estava pronta, fez alguns alongamentos, sentindo-se finalmente confortável em suas próprias roupas, em vez de as calças e blusinhas e sandálias de salto._

_"Hey," Sasuke chamou após um momento de silêncio._

_"Sim?"_

_"Venha treinar comigo amanhã. Você precisa."_

_Sakura balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Por que não hoje?"_

_"Hn, obviamente você ainda está muito cansada" respondeu, olhando para seus olhos exaustos e cheios de olheiras._

_Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, feliz em saber Sasuke estava sempre preocupado com ela._

_Algumas horas mais tarde, Sakura caiu de volta na cama. Sasuke estava deitado ao lado dela. Levou apenas um momento, para o Uchiha perceber que sua noiva jazia dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado._

_Ele viu seu rosto adormecido dela respirando levemente, afastando alguns poucos fios rosados do rosto._

_"Eu acho que primeiras impressões não são tudo."_

_A voz surpreendentemente o assustou (ele nem ouviu a porta sendo aberta!) e Sasuke virou-se em tal direcao, encontrando a prima da moca em pé contra o batente._

_"Eu cresci pensando que ninjas eram terríveis, mas acho que você não é tão ruim assim, Sasuke." Yuki sorriu. A morena inclinou seu corpo um pouco, pronta para virar-se e sair do quarto, mas parou para dizer-lhe outra coisa. "Você pode ficar aqui no quarto esta noite também ... se não achar estranha a minha presença aqui do lado." Ela apontou para seu colchao no chão. "Eu não me importaria."_

_Sasuke sorriu de canto. "Aa", respondeu antes de Yuki sair, fechando a porta atrás de si._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XX**

* * *

><p>"Sakura" sussurrou em seu ouvido, deslizando a cabeça rosada de seu braço e levantando da cama.<p>

"Só mais cinco minutos .." murmurou, virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

Ele revirou os olhos, descansando as costas contra a cabeceira da cama. Acarinhou a cabeça da garota, enfiando os dedos em seu cabelo macio. "Acorde" ordenou, embora não recebesse qualquer resposta. E suspirou. "Acorde e eu vou levá-la às compras após o treinamento." Se Sakura fosse parecida com Ino - vista muitas vezes com Shikamaru a tiracolo carregando-lhe as compras - iria responder imediatamente a oferta.

Como esperado, a mulher aconchegou-se ao Uchiha e pulou na cama.

Sasuke sorriu de canto - não só com a reação dela, mas com o cabelo dela também, que voara em todas as direções.

"Você promete, Sasu-kun?" perguntou, pegando uma escova de sua gaveta, desembaracando os nós de seu cabelo.

"Aa," murmurou. "Eu vou sair agora e buscá-la mais tarde." E permitiu que ela lhe desse um beijinho na bochecha antes de subir no batente da janela e partir.

* * *

><p>Sozinha, Sakura lentamente se vestiu - em seu uniforme de treinamento - e envolveu o coldre de kunais em torno da coxa. Olhou-se em pura vaidade, assegurando-se de que estava tudo perfeito.<p>

Diminuiu os passos ao descer as escadas, Sakura sabia que seria o centro das atenções dentro de alguns minutos. Ela estava certa, o momento que entrou na sala de jantar, onde sua mãe ja estava fazendo café da manhã, todos os olhos foram atraídos para si.

"Bom dia", seu pai foi o primeiro a falar. Ele desviou os olhos de volta para o jornal que estava lendo. "Você ira trabalhar hoje?"

Sakura fez uma pausa antes de responder ao notar um olhar vindo de sua avó. No entanto, não era o típico olhar gelado de costume - ela somente parecia assustada com a visão de Sakura.

Finalmente, balançou a cabeça. "Vou me encontrar com a minha equipe nos campos de treinamento e depois vou ate o escritório de Tsunade Shishou. " Sakura não pôde deixar de voltar sua atenção de volta para sua avó - ela não tinha dito uma palavra naquela manhã.

Seu pai concordou e então o café da manhã fio posto a mesa e todos começaram a comer.

_"Então_ ... você tem alguma missão ou algo assim?" Yuki perguntou curiosamente, brincando com a comida deixada pela metade "Do tipo excitante?" Ficou claro que Yuki estava mais interessada na prima agora que qualquer outra coisa.

Sakura ficou em silêncio - muitos pensamentos na cabeça de uma vez - e esperou até que terminasse de mastigar a comida antes de murmurar uma resposta, "Uh, não. Só treinamento hoje e ainda acho que nao haverá muito tempo pra isso por causa do festival de amanhã . "

"Oh, sim!" A menina finalmente acalmou-se, só para chegar a uma outra pergunta: "Então, que tipo de ataques você pode fazer?"

Sakura deu um meio sorriso, sabendo que Yuki queria segui-la aos campos de treinamento e espiar suas habilidades desconhecidas. "Uh ... Um monte de coisas, eu acho ..." sua voz caiu um tom. "Mas não são nada muito extravagantes. Todos os movimentos _legais_ …foram aqueles que você viu Naruto e Sasuke-kun fazer."

* * *

><p>Depois do cafe da manha, Sakura rapidamente limpou a mesa, passando por sua avó (e pareceu que o tempo estava passando lentamente) e saiu pela porta da frente.<p>

Ela se encontrou com Sasuke no caminho do treinamento.

E depois de um longo silencio, finalmente disse. "Minha avó" começou.

Eles estavam quase nos campos de treinamento, perto o suficiente para ver os tocos de árvores a distância.

"Hn?" Sasuke resmungou, diminuindo seu ritmo, mas ainda mantendo os olhos a frente.

"Eu acho que ... ela realmente não _odeia_ ninjas, ela tem mais... medo deles. Ela parecia aterrorizada quando desci as escadas hoje cedo," Sakura explicou cuidadosamente, fitando com canto dos olhos o cenário ao redor.

"Algumas pessoas desenvolvem fobias devido a experiências ruins."

Sakura balançou a cabeça em silêncio. Seus olhos de jade finalmente encontraram o loiro ao horizonte, agitando os braços para eles.

"Sakura!" E o fato dela estar usando seu uniforme ninja passara despercebido por Naruto. Kakashi notara e perguntara o que houve.

"Oh, eles descobriram tudo," Sakura respondeu timidamente, evitando o olhar preocupado de seu sensei.

Naruto se virou para encarar o Uchiha, lendo a expressão incomodada do rapaz e decidiu mudar de assunto. "Vamos treinar!"

XxXx

Ainda era cedo, mas os campos gramados foram substituídos por sujeira, sangue e inúmeras quantidades de armas.

"Todos vocês sabem o que fazer amanhã, certo?" Kakashi lembrou-os, mudando sua posição de modo que ele estava pronto para partir.

Os três assentiram. E deitaram nos campos enlameados e puseram-se a fitar o céu sereno.

"Ei, Sasuke-kun .. Quando você está planejando me levar às compras?" Sakura perguntou, virando a cabeça para o lado para encará-lo. Podia sentir a umidade, a sujeira e a grama contra sua pele.

"Sim, _Sasuke-kun,"_ Naruto zombou. "Você me disse que ia me comprar toneladas de ramen."

O rapaz de cabelos negros fechou os olhos, esperando a infinidade de vozes de seus companheiros de equipe cessarem.

"Devemos comer ramen .." Naruto murmurou. "Você quer, Sakura? Sasuke vai pagar." Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Sakura pensou por um momento, ignorando o rosnado de Sasuke. "Sim, claro. Nós não fazemos isso faz um tempo. Além disso, realmente devemos parar com esse hábito de ficar no chão após o treinamento," Sakura murmurou, limpando algumas das manchas em sua camisa. Mas ninguém se moveu. Eles gostavam da tranquilidade daquilo.

De repente, Sasuke sentiu algo em sua mão - uma outra mão. Ele abriu os olhos para ver um sorriso de Sakura.

"Hey," Naruto riu, "Eu me sinto um pouco deixado de fora aqui!"

XxXx

"Eu prometo que vou te dar algo amanhã, Sakura!" Sasuke suspirou, cansado e dolorido. E estalou o pescoço e dedos ao notar um casal caminhar pelas ruas.

"Mas ainda é cedo _agora!"_

"Eu tenho que ir ao encontro de algumas pessoas. Amanhã", explicou Sasuke.

A kunoichi deu um sorriso. "Espera ... e se o que pretende me dar amanhã - seja la o que for - for arruinado durante o festival? Isso significa que _você vai_ ter que me outro?!".

Sasuke revirou os olhos, sorrindo de canto. "Tanto faz."

Quando chegaram à frente de sua casa, Sasuke suspirou. "Acho que não vou ser convidado para entrar hoje?"

Sakura estremeceu, percebendo que tinha que pegar um pouco mais leve com sua família. "Sim, eu acho que nao. Vejo você mais tarde esta noite." Ela entrou em casa, um pouco familiarizada com os olhares constrangedores, pois eles eram um pouco mais surpresos nesse momento, considerando que não estavam acostumados com a sujeira e lama que tinha trazido consigo.

"Eu estou indo lá para cima - tomar banho" foi sua desculpa. E entrou em seu quarto primeiro para pegar roupas limpas e percebeu que Yuki estava lá, ajeitando o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

"Oh, oi!" Ela rapidamente acenou para Sakura, notando a outra pelo reflexo do espelho. "Você sabia que os meus pais e os seus vao sair hoje a noite?"

"Uh, hey e não," Sakura murmurou baixinho: "Eu só queria dizer, obrigada. Você sabe, por trazer Sasuke aqui no outro dia."

"Sem problema", a menina respondeu, sorrindo para si mesma antes de virar-se. Ela saltou de sua cadeira, prestes a partir, quando Sakura fez um movimento, parando-a. "Algum problema?" Perguntou Yuki.

"E-eu-uh," Sakura gaguejou, perdida em pensamentos. "Você acha que ... poderia convencer a avó, você sabe, explicar - sabe sem que ela soubesse que eu estou lá e-" Sakura parou, tentando chegar a uma explicação mais simples.

_"Como?"_ Yuki esticou a palavra.

"Quero dizer, veja se você pode convence-la a nos dizer porque ela desaprova tanto a vida ninja. Ela nunca nos disse porque nos odeia tanto."

Sua prima concordou, finalmente entendendo o que queria dizer. "Claro, vou ver o que posso fazer, mas só se você me levar para os campos de treinamento e me mostrar o que pode fazer antes de eu sair de Konoha."

"Uh, sim, sim. Obrigada, foi uma grande ajuda!"

XxXx

_"Vo-vo,"_ Yuki esticou cada sílaba ao chamar a mulher mais velha. Ela estava sentada no colchão quando percebeu sua avó andar pelo corredor. Pelo canto dos olhos, a velha tentou encontrar alguma pista a respeito de onde Sakura estava escondida - ela era realmente uma ninja incrível por ser capaz de se esconder tão furtivamente.

"Hmm?" a mulher respondeu, virando a cabeça ao redor.

Yuki poderia dizer que sua avó estava estudando o quarto de Sakura, imaginando se a outra neta jazia ali. Ela também notou que os lábios de sua avó formavam uma linha reta levemente amenizando aos poucos - um sinal de que começou a se sentir relaxada. "Conta sobre o vovô," Yuki sorriu, esperando que sua pergunta não fosse parecer suspeita. "Ele morreu antes de eu nascer, então quero saber mais sobre ele. Quer dizer, ja ouvi falar dele pela tia e o tio, mas queria saber por voce!"

"Uh," sua avó fez um som surpreso ao comentário. Seus olhos se moveram por um momento, sem saber por onde começar. De repente, ela virou-se, uma vez mais, varrendo a área para ver se havia alguém ouvindo.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" Yuki inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"E-eu - onde esta sua prima?" a velha gaguejou. Em vez de caminhar em direção a sua neta, ela caminhou para o armário de Sakura. Abrindo-o, mas não encontrou nada, a nao ser uma grande pilha de roupas e várias pilhas de livros médicos.

A morena piscou algumas vezes antes de responder. "Eu acho que ela foi chamada para o escritório da Hokage, ou algo assim ... algum dever ninja", mentiu. "Existe algo que você não quer que a Sakura ouca?" perguntou curiosa.

Mais uma vez, a resposta fez a mulher nervosa . "Claro que não! Eu só estava imaginado… onde ela estava. Eu não a vi o dia todo." Ela fez caminho através do quarto, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima a Yuki. "Então o que você quer saber?" Sua voz soara lenta, olhando cuidadosamente Yuki.

XxXx

_"Não caia, não caia, não caia,_" Sakura silenciosamente disse a si mesma. Ela havia se posicionado de forma que seu chakra jazia por toda a extensão das costas, ela estava deitada sobre o teto de seu armário. Claro, Sakura tinha feito muitas missões de espionagem, mas espionando sua própria avó a fez se sentir desconfortável. Ela ouviu atentamente, observando cada detalhe que sua avó estava dando para Yuki. Eram apenas pequenas histórias de como eles se conheceram ou como fora a vida de casados.

"Então, espere, foi depois que se mudou de volta para casa que você se encontrou com o vovô?" Sakura ouviu Yuki perguntar seguido por um "sim" de sua avó. "Onde você estava antes disso?"

Houve uma pausa e Sakura moveu a cabeça ligeiramente para captar as vozes através da abertura das portas do armário, observando o rosto de sua avó.

"Eu vivia aqui", a velha respondeu lentamente. "Meus pais decidiram se mudar para onde você vive agora aqui em Konoha, na esperança de melhores negócios. Aqui era apenas uma Vila em desenvolvimento na época, mas ainda era uma dos maiores."

De repente, o telefone tocou.

Sakura quase pulou da posição que estava, mas, felizmente, segurou-se no lugar. E rapidamente Yuki pegara o telefone (ninguém alem das três estava em casa).

"Olá? ... Sasuke?" Exclamou. "Não. .. Sakura não está aqui, ela saiu."

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, desejando que Sasuke fosse desligar. Afinal de contas, ele nunca a ligara antes. De todas as (poucas) vezes usar um telefone, escolheu _aquele_ momento.

"Eu-eu-eu não sei onde ela está!" Yuki disse, mas quando ela olhou para a avó, entrou em pânico.

"Eu pensei que você disse que ela estava com a Hokage .. _a não ser que_ ela não esteja", disse a avó severamente. _"Yuki,_ onde está a Sakura?"

"Bem, sim, ela estava com a Hokage," Yuki explicou, mas o telefone ainda estava ligado, de modo que o Uchiha podia ouvi-la ", mas até agora, provavelmente esta em outro lugar. Você sabe como e essa coisas de velocidade ninja ne, vovo. Enfim, boa sorte, Sasuke. " Ela rapidamente desligou o telefone, voltando-se para sua avó e piscando inocentemente. _"Então,_ onde estávamos?"

XxXx

Fazia mais de três horas desde que Sasuke ligara para a casa de Sakura quando a porta do escritório da Hokage de repente se abriu e o rapaz entrou correndo

A mulher loira o fitou em severidade. "Uchiha, o que diabos você quer?"

"Sakura está desaparecida."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Faaaaala, pooooovo!<em>

_Bem, tai mais um cpt de MPB (depois de milhares de anos sem pisar aqui no ffnet. God.)_

_Mas bem, a fic esta na reta final (assim como a Nejisaku e Kakasaku que mencionei anteriormente)_

_._

_Entao pessoas, vamos a alguns esclarecimentos sobre a sumida da tia hime do ffnet:_

_- Tempo._

_- Excesso de trabalho._

_- Reta final (semi-final) da engenharia._

_- Excesso de trabalho (acho que ja disse isso, ne?)_

_._

_Enfim, tia hime ta CHEIA de projetos de vida. Tantos, que fica dificil manipula-los simultaneamente._

_Hoje estou trabalhando em uma empresa de confeccao de software, de referencia no mundo todo (vcs provavelmente utilizam nossos produtos em casa, na escola, no trabalho...)_

_.._

_Mas entao... com isso, nao ta sobrando muito tempo..._

_Tipo. Mesmo. Serio._

_E isso me gerou, claro, alem de muitas alegrias e altas realizacoes, tambem uma gama de falta de tempo e responsabilidades absurdas._

_Hm. _

_Realmente queria estar aqui nesses ultimos meses que fiquei meio out, mas sinceramente nao deu._

_Eu ficava volta e meia dando umas olhadelas no site, lendo um algo ou outro, acompanhando uns escritos fav, mas nada alem disso. _

_Nao posso dizer que sinto muito ou me arrependo. Foi por um...bem maior. _

_No entanto, mentira seria dizer que nao senti falta desse "mundo das letras" que tanto adoro. (e das senhoritas lindas, claro! :D)_

_._

_Bom flores, o lance e o seguinte:_

**_NAO POSSO prometer:_**

_- datas de postagens fixas_

_- frequencia e fluidez de posts_

_- ou qq coisa que impute TEMPO FIXO ao processo_

**_Mas posso prometer que:_**

_- as fanfics do perfil terao, TODAS, final_

_- outros projetos virao (em algum momento)_

_- NAO vou abandonar esse mundo fofo e nem minhas coleguinhas lindonas_

_- Provavelmente teremos uns 2 posts OU amanha (quarta-feira) OU no sabado/domingo._

_;D_

_._

_bom-bonitas, e isso._

_Quem partilha esse ritmo de vida sabe o que estou falando, e quem ainda nao esta nessa jornada, vai saber um dia._

_Espero que compreendam e nao desistam desses projetos de fic._

_Bjo bjo e muito obrigada pelos comments e recadinhos e favoritos e tudo mais._

_Tia Hime._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T._

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku._

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título_

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XXI**

* * *

><p>"Lembra-se de Tsubaki, querida. Ela foi uma das minhas melhores amigas naquela época," a avó de Sakura explicou. Ela já tinha terminado a história de como conheceu seu marido. No entanto, ainda não havia nenhuma informação relevante para Sakura durante essa conversa com Yuki, portanto, a morena continuou.<p>

"Ah, certo, foi ela que nos disse que Sakura estava noiva!" Yuki assentiu com a cabeça, tentando nao bocejar para as velhas histórias de sua avo.

"Uh, sim, isso. Bem, foi um dia de alegria ter encontrado com ela até _que esse assunto_ surgiu" a avó murmurou: "Eu não a vejo há anos por causa daquele marido dela."

"Por quê? Ele é um homem mau?" Yuki suspirou.

Franzindo a testa, as rugas ao redor dos olhos da mulher curvaram-se. "Claro! Ele era cruel e abusivo em relação a Tsubaki", murmurou, cruzando os braços em memória "uma vez que ele ameaçou meus amigos com uma kunai se chegássemos muito perto dela novamente. Tch, o homem estava com medo de nos roubarmos sua esposa. "

"Oh, entendo"

XxXx

"Pergunte a ela mais sobre esse assunto! Talvez descubra mais alguma coisa!" Sakura murmurou, tentando nao deixar que quaisquer sons escapassem de seus lábios. Seu pescoço estava começando a doer pois ela havia treinado durante todo o dia e a posição atual em que estava era bastante apertada. Além disso, havia uma montanha de livros espetando-lhe as costas.

Sakura ajustou a visão de novo, observando as duas conversando pela fresta do armário; felizmente, quando sua avó abriu-o, não o fechou completamente.

"Ah, e então houve -"

Sakura ouvia atentamente enquanto a avó listava mais alguns de seus amigos, mas não lhe instigou interesse até que ouviu uma coisa.

"Imagino se ele morreu depois disso ...", perguntou-se em voz alta. A mulher estava perdida em pensamentos quando ficou em silêncio durante alguns momentos.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, movendo a cabeça um pouco mais perto das portas do armário para ouvir o que a mulher idosa estava dizendo.

"Depois do que?" Perguntou Yuki.

"Sim!" Sakura acidentalmente sussurrou, "a grande questão! Isso é só o que eu quero saber!" Quando percebeu o quão alto estava murmurando, imediatamente cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, olhando para o lado na esperança de que ninguém tivesse ouvido.

Infelizmente, a avó virou-se. "Você ouviu isso?" perguntou. "Eu pensei ter ouvido -"

O telefone tocou novamente.

"Uh, vó, você pode atender?" Yuki apressadamente perguntou ao pular da cadeira, "Eu tenho que usar o banheiro."

Sakura sorriu, agradecendo Yuki interiormente pela desculpa rápida; sua prima era uma mentirosa talentosa. No entanto, quando ela olhou mais uma vez, percebeu que, com aquele salto aprressado, Yuki provavelmente realmente so precisava usar o banheiro.

"Alo?"

Os olhos de Sakura deslocaram-se para o telefone.

"Não, Sakura não chegou em casa ainda. Quem é? A Hokage?"

Suas sobrancelhas franziram, amaldiçoando Sasuke. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa preocupada, por que tinha que envolver Tsunade agora?

"Mas .. Minha neta disse que estava com você ..." Sua avó mexia desconfortavelmente no fio do telefone. "Tem certeza que não pode encontrá-la? Ela está sempre fora de casa, então não ficaria surpresa se ela -? Ela não está no hospital também? Bem, talvez o menino Uchiha deve encontrá-la mais tard- ela não esta em lugar nenhum?"

"Droga, droga, droga," Sakura murmurou. Estava dividida entre ficar no armário e descobrir mais coisas sobre sua avó. Mas se aparecesse de repente, a avó saberia que ela estava ouvindo e ficaria furiosa (mais do que esta agora), ou tão chocada a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco.

"Bem", a avó falou devagar, "Sakura é uma menina crescida agora. Se Sasuke não pode encontrá-la, o que vai ser quando ela se tornar sua esposa?" Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e sua boca formou uma linha reta. _"Desculpe-me!_ Olhe senhora, eu não me importo quem você é, você não tem _qualquer_ respeito pelos mais velhos?"

Obviamente, Sakura sabia que Tsunade nunca teve nenhum respeito com ninguém, então seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Ela rezou para que a conversa de sua avó com sua mentora acabasse logo. Sakura esperou por sua avó falar de novo, querendo saber quem iria ganhar o argumento: a avó horrenda ou a professora aterrorizante.

"Eu me importo com minha neta, de modo que você _não_ tem o direito de ... não se atreva a usar linguagem chula comigo!" Com isso, a mulher idosa desligou na cara da Hokage. Virando-se, os dedos apertados em torno das mangas do quimono.

Depois, Yuki entrou "Uh, eu ouvi você gritar, então esperei até que terminasse a conversa. Você está bem?"

De repente, a mulher saiu do quarto. "Vem, vamos encontrar sua prima. Estes ninjas não conseguem fazer nada direito."

Yuki fez uma careta cansada. "O que eles disseram? Que ela estava desaparecida? Oh meu Kam - Vó, não se preocupe, Sakura e ninja, eu tenho certeza que ela sabe -"

"Como sabe? Yuki, você não sabe quantas pessoas horríveis estão lá fora! _Eu._ Eu vivi através dessas mortes e assassinatos", a mulher fez uma pausa, ofegante em indignação. "Tsubaki foi forçada a se casar com um deles, a família do meu primeiro namorado foi morta por meu melhor amigo _só_ porque eles estavam no caminho durante uma de suas missões. Vi como os meus colegas foram abatidos e torturados um por um deles antes que alguém viesse para detê-los. Meu pai - seu bisavô - foi colocado na parte inferior da lista do hospital porque queria fazer um check-up nas pessoas voltando de suas missões, ele morreu à espera de um médico, Yuki, você não sabia! Voce nao sabe como eles são. Porque acha que eu não gosto do Uchiha? A família dele era uma confusão! Ninguém quer ver sua neta passar por tudo o que eu passei .. vem, nós vamos encontrá-la agora".

"Vovó, Eu sei que você está preocupada, mas está escuro lá fora!"

"Hmph, eu vou sozinha, então."

XxXx

Sakura pulou, abrindo o armário somente para encontrar uma Yuki tao chocada quanto ela. "Eu. .." suspirou, "Eu deveria ir detê-la." Rapidamente, a kunoichi correu escada abaixo, girtando o nome da avo.

Ao som de sua voz, a mulher virou-se em pânico, estudando a pessoa que estava descendo as escadas e, quase imediatamente, as sobrancelhas caíram, franzindo o cenho. Irritada, olhou feio para Sakura e respirava pesadamente. E observou-a olhar diretamente para si, desculpando-se. "Este tempo todo… este tempo _todo_ você estava lá em cima não é?"

"Eu-eu sinto muito, mas só queria -" Sakura foi cortada.

Sua avó se virou, marchando de volta as escadas.

"Vovó!" chamou, "espere, por que você não quer falar comigo? Eu não sou como eles, eu não sou! Você não deve ter medo de mim!"

De repente, a mulher elegantemente vestida congelou e virou a cabeça somnete para fitar a kunoichi. "Eu _não_ tenho medo de você", disse, quase sussurrando.

"Mas você tem medo de ninjas, não é?"

Os lábios vermelhos abriam um pouco, mas a avó nao disse uma palavra. Em vez disso, se dirigiu para seu quarto e fechou a porta.

Sakura ficou ali, olhando para o chão até que ouviu Yuki descer as escadas. "Hey, os outros estão preocupados, então eu vou ... Eu só vou dizer a eles que estou bem. Estarei de volta em breve", disse terrivelmente abalada.

XxXx

"Sakura!" Naruto gritou no momento em que viu a figura feminina correr em direção a eles. Ele, seguido pelo resto do grupo, correu até ela, todo cheio de alívio. "Onde estava?" olhou para ela com olhos preocupados.

"Desculpe! Mas fiquei fora por apenas algumas horas!"

"Mas você prometeu me encontrar na loja de flores!" Ino pontuou, franzindo a testa, "quando não apareceu, pensei que algo tivesse acontecido."

"Oh, heh, era pra ser hoje?" Sakura perguntou e silenciosamente pediu desculpas à loira.

"Você tinha uma cirurgia marcada hoje também", disse Shizune. "Conseguimos arranjar alguém para substituí-la."

Sakura parecia surpresa. "Eu pensei que estivesse de folga hoje."

Shizune balançou a cabeça. . "Não. Seu dia de folga e _amanhã_ - para o festival."

"O quê?"

"Falando no festival," Kakashi começou, "com toda essa comoção sobre espiões, você não deve nos culpar por nos preocuparmos ou de estarmos exagerando, nem ao seu namorado."

"Sim, Teme! Hein Sakura-chan, o Teme aqui quase chorou quando não conseguiu te encontrar."

Sakura engasgou e sua boca se curvou em um sorriso. "Você quase chorou… _por mim?"_

"Não. Dobe inventou isso," Sasuke zombou. Até então, ele já estava na frente do grupo, agarrando com força a mão de Sakura. "Eu admito que estava preocupado, mas não chorei e _nem_ estava prestes a fazer isso."

Sakura fez beicinho. "Então, Sasuke não chorou por mim? Naruto, me diga a verdade, ele chorou ou não?"

O loiro deu de ombros. "Provavelmente. Ele _estava_ desesperadamente preocupado e provavelmente escondeu as lágrimas de todos nos."

O Uchiha rosnou. "Eu não estava desesperadamente preocupado. _Apenas_ preocupado."

Sakura fez uma careta. _"Não_ estava desesperadamente procurado? Sasuke, _você_ foi aquele a envolver todo mundo nesse grupo de busca!"

"Hn, mas eu não chorei."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, esse orgulho Uchiha!<em>

_Bom meninas, tai ai mais outro cpt de MPB. _

_A fic acaba em poucos cpts (o que me da um pouco mais de "estabilidade" para trabalhar em outras, como por exemplo, The window e metamorfose ;D)._

_._

_Bom galera, vamos que vamos,_

_hoje estarei postando tb Feeling You (que esta muito legal ;DD)_

_Bjo bjo,_

_Deixem aquele recadinho bonitao ai pra fic,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p>Ps: Arigatou pelos comments! Eu fiquei lendo outro dia e fizeram meu dia. Domo :DD<p>

(ne, essas coisas fofas me trazem de volta pra ca. Sempre sempre.)


	22. Chapter 22

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T._

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku._

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título_

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XXII**

* * *

><p>Ela estava deitada na cama, obrigando-se a manter os olhos fechados.<p>

No entanto, sequer chegara a dormir. Estava muito ocupada pensando sobre o festival e sua família. Claro, não podia contar a eles sobre sua pequena missão amanhã, não queria que eles entrassem em pânico, mas não queria que ficassem relaxados demais e fossem muito longe.

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram bem devagar, mais uma vez, fitando para fora de suas janelas sem cortinas, para as estrelas brilhantes. Cada uma delas brilharam intensamente, lembrando-lhe de olhar de volta para o anel em seu dedo.

Brincava com o anel em torno do anelar, mas permaneceu em silêncio respeitando o sono de Yuki.

Dando um suspiro, a kunoichi sentou-se e se dirigiu para a porta - se não ia dormir, poderia muito bem usar a noite (apesar de provavelmente precisar desse sono para a manhã seguinte). Silenciosamente, partiu e começou a correr para longe. A pequena brisa soprou através de seu cabelo. Claro, seus passos abrandaram quando notou algumas meninas sussurrando e apontando diretamente para si.

"Ouvi dizer que ela vai se casar com Sasuke", disse uma delas.

Sakura não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso brilhante e orgulhoso e seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho.

"Sério_? Ela?_ Você tem que estar brincando."

Com uma carranca, a kunoichi fechou as mãos em punhos viciosos. Ela estava prestes a chegar naquelas meninas e provar-lhes que ela era digna do Uchiha.

"Eu me pergunto quantos filhos eles vão ter ... aposto que a casa deles ficara preenchida com pequenos Uchihas muito em breve ..." Este comentário atingiu a atenção de Sakura. "... Cinco .. seis ... quem sabe quantos filhos eles vão ter."

Ela decidiu continuar caminhando lentamente, não tendo certeza de aonde estava indo. É claro que sabia que ao se casar com Sasuke, as pessoas esperavam que eles fossem ter um herdeiro o mais rápido possível, mas ela sempre imaginou 'o mais rápido possível' _significava;_ seu rosto preocupado ficava cada vez mais frustrado.

Apenas dezoito anos, sabia que a maioria das pessoas na Vila tendiam a ter filhos em seus _vinte_ e poucos _anos,_ apenas por causa de seu estilo de vida.

Sakura interrompeu seus próprios pensamentos e de repente gritou: "Eu tenho apenas dezessete anos!" chamando a atenção de todos que passavam na rua no momento.

XxXx

Chegou em um bar local, na esperança de encontrar alguns velhos amigos e relaxar - costumavam se encontrar principalmente lá, na calada da noite. Ela não bebia tanto quanto as pessoas imaginavam - mesmo sendo a aprendiz da Hokage. Havia apenas um daqueles raros momentos em que bebia um copo ou dois.

Quando entrou, olhos de jade deslocaram-se para o lado e viram o homem cujo cabelo negro tnha um corte esvoacado. Assim como o de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" murmurou e, felizmente, ele a ouviu.

"Hn", murmurou.

"Não conseguiu dormir?" adivinhou, sorrindo um pouco.

"Eu normalmente não dormo até mais tarde, no meio da noite", disse Sasuke, respirando lentamente.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas imaginando o quanto o Uchiha realmente dormia, considerando que ele acorda tão cedo e, aparentemente, não dormia bem à noite também. "Onde está Naruto? Oh espere, não responda. Conhecendo bem, ele deve estar dormindo" pensou consigo mesma.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso no canto do rosto antes de responder. "Na verdade ele esta na casa Hyuuga."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei .. Algo sobre convidá-la para um encontro ou algo assim."

Os olhos femininos arregalaram com a declaração e então encheram-se de brilho "Serio?" Sakura bateu palmas, sorrindo amplamente. "Esta é provavelmente _a_ melhor coisa que ouvi durante toda a semana!" Olhos verde-maçã brilhavam intensamente.

O Uchiha olhou-a interrogativamente por um momento antes de franzir a testa. "Sakura," chamou-lhe a atenção. "Eu te propus casamento apenas três _dias_ atrás."

Sakura piscou silenciosamente.

"Fiz um discurso idiota e meloso. Sob a luz das estrelas e um enorme cartaz maldito que dizia 'Case comigo' _e_ um anel de rubi e diamante que poderia fazer qualquer garota pirar somente para tocá-lo."

Houve uma pausa antes da kunoichi responder. "Uh, então? Estou falando de _Naruto_ confessando seu amor eterno à menina que amou por toda a vida! Será que isso não faz o seu dia?"

XxXx

Novamente os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que falar. Sasuke continuava quieto a maior parte do tempo e Sakura, curiosamente olhando para ele, correu os dedos ao redor da borda do copo (de água, ela queria estar sóbria para o festival).

Eventualmente, os dois levantaram, e puseram-se a vagar pelas ruas. Sakura não tinha certeza de aonde estavam indo, mas tirou esse tempo para observar as decorações das ruas.

"Então, o que faz normalmente durante esse tempo insone?" finalmente quebrou o ar morto.

A atenção de Sasuke se virou para ela e soltou um suspiro antes de responder. "Eu não sei ... passeio, penso sobre as coisas."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, virando o rosto ao redor para perceber que eles estavam do lado de fora do complexo Uchiha.

"Entre," a convidou. "Está frio aqui fora de qualquer maneira."

"Uh, bem," murmurou, entrando pelos portões principais. Adentrando na casa do Uchiha em seguida.

"Ah," murmurou. "Você e _tão_ adorável, Sasuke-kun!" Ela pegou um dos porta-retratos sobre a mesa lateral.

"Hn," grunhiu, escondendo o leve blush. "Deixei tudo do jeito que minha mãe tinha deixado."

Sakura foi até a um quadro - a única foto do local - que incluia Itachi. Na verdade, toda a família estava na foto.

"Era.. tradição da família ir a esse parque todos os anos"murmurou, correndo os dedos sobre o vidro que protegia a foto. "Mas outros parentes e amigos também vinham junto, por isso nunca conseguia realmente passar nosso tempo juntos _em família_." A voz de Sasuke soou baixinha. "Esse foi o nosso último ano no parque juntos, mas foi a primeira vez que passamos somente nos."

A roseta olhou para a foto mais algum tempo, estudando a expressão feliz que os dois irmãos exibiam. "Entendo".

Sasuke se virou, sentando no sofá em seguida - Sakura o seguiu, sentando ao seu lado.

"Então, quando disse que caminhava à noite, para pensar em ... _coisas,_ no que exatamente pensa?" curiosamente perguntou, pousando a cabeça nos ombros de Sasuke.

"Apenas nas coisas que estão acontecendo" simplesmente respondeu.

Tentando abafar um bocejo, queria negar o fato de que estava cansada. "Será que nada disso me inclui?" inocentemente perguntou em voz alta.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, encolhendo os ombros novamente. "Não é verdade", disse, observando o rosto de Sakura ficar vermelho.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa?"

"Vamos falar sobre filhos", disse secamente. "Quantos e quando?"

A pergunta fez com que o Uchiha tropeçasse nas palavras, perdido em pensamentos profundos.

"E então?" Sakura estava ficando impaciente e seus pensamentos só levavam de volta para aquelas meninas de mais cedo nas ruas.

"Eu não sei quantos" finalmente respondeu: "e quando você quiser."

A roseta piscou algumas vezes antes de responder: "Mas o que acontece com os Anciãos? E os líderes de clãs e os contratos? Eles não vão esperar um herdeiro Uchiha em breve?"

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke ergueram-se. "Você não tem que se preocupar com isso." Suspirou e segurou as mãos de Sakura. "Enquanto nós estivermos casados e que eles souberem que haverá um herdeiro em algum momento futuro, podemos escolher as datas quando quisermos", explicou.

"Oh".

"Parece desapontada", acrescentou Sasuke. "Por quê?"

Sakura não respondeu, mas depois de uma longa pausa, finalmente disse: "Eu já escolhi os nomes dos nossos filhos."

XxXx

"Bom dia", a futura esposa rosnou no momento em que sentiu um movimento vindo do homem no sofá ao seu lado. Ela estava colocando as sandálias.

"Hn" cumprimentou de volta, levantando-se e esticando os braços - a noite anterior tinha sido _longa._

"O quê? Ainda está bravo com aquilo?" Sakura cuspiu. E abriu a porta e viu Sasuke tinha feito o mesmo, provavelmente pensando em levá-la para casa.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas virando a cabeça para o lado para evitar seu olhar. Ele percebeu que Sakura estava andando muito rapidamente e acelerou o passo também. "Você esta com raiva." respondeu.

"Mas isso é só porque você esta," Sakura respondeu novamente. E cruzou os braços, fitando sua casa ao horizonte.

"E por que acha que eu estou?"

Sakura suspirou. "Bem, eu _sinto muito",_ disse ela com sarcasmo. "Não sabia que odiava tanto esse nome. Quer dizer, qual é o problema?"

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto. "Naruto. _Naruto?!_ Quis nomear o nosso filho de Naruto! Sabe quão absolutamente insano e estúpido é isso?"

"É meu filho também e não é como se esse nome fosse tao ruim! Ele vai ter você e a mim, então vai ser inteligente e forte."

"Não. Se o Dobe ouvir que iremos chamar nosso filho assim, _nunca_ mais vai desgrudar da gente. E vai passar sua idiotice para o nosso filho!"

Sakura suspirou através da frustração. "Sasuke, eu acho _que você é_ o único estúpido aqui. Nem sequer é uma doença! Tudo bem, se você quer um menino inteligente, vamos chamá-lo de Shikamaru!"

Seu futuro marido novamente ficou boquiaberto. "O que há com você querendo nomear nosso filho com o nome de outras pessoas? Por que não podemos escolher nossos próprios nomes?"

"Porque nós amamos essas pessoas e iremos nomear nosso bebê com o nome de uma delas como um sinal do nosso amor. Além disso, não seria muito bom saber que o nosso filho vai crescer possivelmente como eles? Oh, imagina como Neji? Ele é inteligente e forte e - "

"Eu acho que prefiro chamá-lo de Naruto," Sasuke rosnou "e qual sera se for uma menina? Esta pensando naquela garota loira? "

"O quê? Você quer dizer Ino?" Sakura gritou. "O que há de errado com Ino?"

"Certo. Outra garota louca por compras em casa! Não tenho muito dinheiro, você sabe. Você já gastou quase todo ele."

"Por que você-"

A porta da frente abriu.

Sakura olhou para cima e sorriu angelicalmente. "Oi, papai."

Sasuke enrijeceu. "Sr. Haruno."

O homem mais velho olhou para os dois, cerrando os dentes e os punhos. "Sakura. Pra dentro. _Agora."_

Sakura despediu-se do Uchiha, murmurando um "te vejo mais tarde".

"Você", disse o homem, "É melhor que ela _não_ esteja grávida." Em seguida, bateu a porta na cara do Uchiha.

.

.

Continua

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Vide perfil da Hime para maiores informações sobre novos posts ;)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T._

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku._

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título_

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

><p>Ela lembrou da prima ao fitar seu reflexo no espelho.<p>

Sakura deu-se um sorriso, ouvindo passos subindo a escada. "Bom dia, Sasuke-kun!" disse, mas absteve-se de dizer mais quando percebeu que era apenas Yuki. "Oh, desculpe. Pensei que fosse Sasuke." Depois de uma pausa, acrescentou: "De qualquer forma, obrigada por ontem à noite."

"De nada."a prima respondeu. " A vovó falou com você sobre aquele assunto? Quero dizer, ela está muito chateada comigo por ter mentido, mas ao menos me pediu para passar o sal para ela durante o café da manhã."

Sakura deu de ombros. "Não, peguei uma torrada hoje e saí, tinha que encontrar Tsunade shichou, então realmente não a vi."

A menina jazia com o cabelo castanho amarrado em um coque arrumado, balançou a cabeça em frustração. "Sabe, tenho um kimono extra ... se quiser. Tenho certeza de que você cabe nele."

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por quê? O que há de errado com o meu?" E deu uma pirueta com a vestimento vermelha com estampas florais - o mesma que usara quando conheceu os outros líderes de clãs com Sasuke.

"Sua calcinha do _Superman_ está claramente aparecendo através desse enorme buraco no seu traseiro" uma voz mais profunda afirmou através da porta do quarto. Obviamente era o Uchiha.

_"O quê?"_ As bochechas de Sakura tornaram-se rosadas ao virar-se para inspecionar-se no espelho. "Droga!" murmurou.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. "Felizmente, te trouxe isso", ergueu a mão, "é o presente que te prometi. Então se apresse e coloque logo. Você tem duas horas com sua família antes que as outras Vilas cheguem e aí terá que trabalhar."

Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam. "Uau .. um kimono .. e é lindo! Obrigada!" E correu para o Uchiha, possivelmente causando outro rasgo na parte de trás do kimono que estava usando no momento.

"Te vejo mais tarde."

Sakura estudou a roupa que acabou de ganhar. Depois que vestiu, apreciou o tecido safira de seda incrivelmente detalhado.

"Sabe, esse é ainda melhor" Yuki deu uma risadinha.

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>É evidente que o kimono que Sasuke lhe dera estava fazendo seu trabalho.<p>

Todos em seu caminho deixavam o queixo cair.

Ao chegar ao lado de sua avó, Sakura apertou os lábios. "Bom dia, vovó." Na verdade, não culpava a avó por ser adversa a ninjas, agora que sabia o que tinha acontecido.

"Bom dia" respondeu. "Olha como está nublado. Que dia horrível para um festival." Pelo menos a avó estava de volta ao normal (ainda que agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido).

A família Haruno estava pronta, formalmente vestida e prestes a deixar a casa. Havia planos para passear e desfrutar das atividades. O festival ia lhes render o dia inteiro.

"Oh, receio ter que partir um pouco mais cedo. Tenho umas tarefas a fazer", disse Sakura.

"Mas Sakura", a tia balbuciou. "É o nosso último dia juntos! Por que não pode simplesmente ignorar o trabalho por um dia?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em tom de desculpa. "Desculpe, é muito importante"murmurou. E tentou mudar de conversa, assim não teria que explicar mais. "Vamos?"

Todo mundo deu um aceno de cabeça, seguindo a jovem porta a fora. O grupo fez caminho pela Vila, muitas vezes parando em diferentes stands, comprando guloseimas.

"Oi, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro," Sakura cumprimentou o outro grupo passando e os três responderam com um simples"Olá".

"Você conhece o Kazekage?" Yuki exclamou, mas fora ignorada por Sakura.

De repente, ruídos estáticos apareceram. "Sakura Sakura ..!" Era Naruto através do fone de ouvido. "Sakura .. Sakura."

"Com licença." deu um passo para o lado, afastando-se. "O quê?"

"Adivinha quem está comigo? Hinata!" Claramente Naruto estava muito animado.

"Dobe, não perca o foco." Sasuke também soara no receptor.

"Ah, certo. Nós meio que precisamos de outro médico aqui, tipo, desesperadamente."

Confusa, o cenho feminino franziu. "Estarei aí em breve, onde está?" Depois de receber as coordenadas, Sakura voltou para sua familia.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" Seu tio perguntou curioso.

"Sim", respondeu. "Acabei de receber um aviso de que alguém está precisando de um médico, então tenho que ir. Se tiver tempo, encontro vocês mais tarde, ok?"

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh meu Deus." Sakura ficou pasma. As coordenadas que Naruto lhe dera a levou a fronteira dos campos de treinamento e da Vila. "Você parece um baiacu. Vocês dois." se virou para Hinata, uma novata no campo da medicina, tentando seu melhor com o rosto de Naruto.<p>

"Dobe aqui pensou que estava jogando uma bola para mim, mas na verdade era um _enxame_ de abelhas," Sasuke rosnou furiosamente. "Ele fez isso por trás das minhas costas."

A mãos curativas traçavam um padrão sobre as picadas no rosto desfigurado do Uchiha. "Então, como Naruto ficou daquele jeito se o alvo _era_ você?"

Sasuke deixou um suspiro escapar entre lábios, como se estivesse cansado de constantemente explicar a história. "Depois que a colmeia bateu nas minhas costas, se quebrou ao meio. Então chutei a outra metade de volta para ele -.! Ow"

"Desculpe," Sakura murmurou. E olhou de seu noivo para Naruto, irritada com a imaturidade dos dois. "Nossa, como vocês passaram de genin, eu nunca vou saber. Como pode não ser capaz de se esquivar de algo voando em sua direção, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto deu uma gargalhada.

"E _você,_ como poderia confundir uma colméia com uma bola?" Sakura passou a próxima meia hora gritando com seus dois companheiros de equipe.

.

De repente, o casal se virou na direção dos murmúrios curiosos (e risinhos) da família de Sakura. "Aconteceu de passarmos por aqui," o pai murmurou em segundo plano.

Tanto a tia quanto a mãe da kunoichi vieram ao Uchiha, estudando seu novo rosto.

"Isto foi um ataque ninja?" a tia questionou. "Porque se for, deve ter sido terrível Não se preocupe, Sasuke, eu tenho uma pomada em casa - embora seja mais para queimaduras, mas parece a mesma coisa, logo-"

"Obrigado", Sasuke interrompeu com um rosnado. "Mas está tudo bem." Levantando-se do chão.

De repente, começou a chover levemente.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Eu vim preparada!" A mãe de Sakura exclamou, arrancando diversos guarda-chuvas da bolsa. E deu um sorriso quando passou um para sua filha, e fez caminho para dar um para o Uchiha. "Aqui, Sasuk - oh meu" O guarda-chuva caiu de sua mão. "Seus olhos ..."

Sakura virou-se, naquele momento, percebendo que o sharingan estava ativado. "O que há de errado?"

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "Há chakra infundido nos pingos de chuva." Ele moveu a mão para cima para que pudesse ajustar a freqüência de seu fone de ouvido, mas tudo o que podia ouvir era estática. "Você deve levar sua família de volta para a Vila. Vou relatar isso para a Hokage."

A kunoichi balançou a cabeça.

O namorado partiu na direção oposta.

.

.

**Continua**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Olá, pessoaaaaaaas!<em>

_Nossa, parece uma eternidade desde a última vez que passei por aqui (pra escrever/traduzir/bater papo/etc etc)._

_Ai ai, eu nem sei como ordenar o que me aconteceu: foram _muitas_ coisas (algumas, ao mesmo tempo!)_

_Tia Hime tá quaaaaase pegando o canudo de engenheira (uhul), abri uma fábrica de confecção de software, passei num concurso muuuuito legal pra engenharia de produção aqui no rio, ganhei uma bolsa pra estudar fora e quase morri confeccionando meu tcc (sério, é doentio!), a vida pessoal foi cheia de altos e baixos - e meios. Momentos bons (e outros, nem tanto) foram vividos. _

_Hm. Fiquei tão envolvida com trabalho (e outras responsabilidades) que a "Hime" ficou em segundo plano (terceiro... quinto?). _

_Bem, enfim, eu poderia tecer um monte de comentários (desculpas?) sobre os "pq's" de não ter vindo ao FFNET para atualizar os textos. Mas vamos deixar isso para um outro momento (em uma PM, talvez). _

_Quero que saibam que nunca foi minha vontade ficar taaaanto tempo longe daqui e que em nenhum momento pensei em abandonar quaisquer escritos. O que pego para fazer, normalmente, tem um fim (só não esperava que o interim seria tão longo!)._

_Então, pessoal, é isso._

_Isso tudo aí em cima foi para dizer que a tia Hime tá de volta e que por mais que tenhamos alguns lapsos de tempo entre postagens (alguns mais longos que outros), eu sempre estarei por perto._

_Agradeço MUITO MESMO pelos comments, PMs, Emails, telefonemas e os Zaps da vida._

_MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO._

_Não fosse a interação amigável que tenho com essas pessoas incríveis aí, do outro lado da tela, eu não teria ficado tanto tempo junto a esse "mundo ficcional"._

_Ok. Então é isso._

_Povo._

_Voltei ;D_

_E espero que possamos nos divertir mais e mais nessa loooonga estrada._

_Bjitos._

_E volto (sim!) com mais um algo ainda essa semana ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em>(3 to go)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ps: A <strong>lista de divulgação da Hime<strong> agora também pode ser encontrada no **Facebook** e no grupo** whatsapp**. Quem quiser ser adicionado para ficar por dentro de novidades, deixe ou o email ou o número, por PM :)  
><em>

_Pps: Agradecimentos ultra especiais vão para (mas não somente) -_

_erika (moh do kokuro), juliana, Jan, bruninha (flor!), aline, luana, carol, paloma, isabelle, patrícia, luiza, mel, carolina, karina, luquinhas (abraça!), suellen (su su, moh!), cara-eu-acho-que-to-esquecendo-gente-super-provavelmente, amandinha, luciana, joh  
><em>

_Pessoas, obrigada!_

_Tipo, recebi algo de vcs nesse tempo em que estive longe do ffnet. Seja uma pm ou review ou zap, cara, eu fico feliz de ter podido "ouvir" palavras importantes em momentos em que pensei que talvez não fosse dar pra voltar pra cá..._

_obrigada mesmo :)_

_Ppps: Sobre o **Grupo e as traduções do TRADUTORASPONTOCOM.** Galera, algumas fics terão, em algum momento, alguma movimentação. Estarei entrando em contato com as minas do grupo esse final de semana e ver em que pé estão as coisas.  
><em>

_Pppps: Pessoas, tb to trazendo alguns projetos do fundo do bau (ainda hoje). Eram coisas que ja deviam ter sido postadas mas ne... (aff)_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T._

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku._

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título_

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XXIV**

* * *

><p>"O-O que está acontecendo?" a mãe questionou enquanto Sakura praticamente empurrava a família de volta para a área povoada.<p>

"Hum," começou, "talvez estejamos sob ataque. Eu não tenho tanta certeza, mas não se preocupe. Está tudo sob cont-" E foi cortada por um grito surpreendente, o que causou a família Haruno a virar a cabeça para a comoção.

"Essa foi Ino ..." Sakura reconheceu o grito.

A kunoichi interiormente amaldiçoou, voltando a atenção ao fone de ouvido de novo, mas a chuva forte só tornou as coisas mais difíceis, pois estava causando estática.

De repente, sentiu uma substância parecida com um gel em torno de suas pernas e quando olhou para baixo para ver o que era, sentiu alguém agarrá-la por trás.

"Oh, você é bonita", a voz baixa a assustou.

No entanto, Sakura permaneceu imóvel, analisando a melhor forma de manobrar a situação - sua família, no entanto, estava nas proximidades, em choque e sem saber o que fazer.

"É ruim que já esteja comprometida .. a menos que _isso_ -"

A menina sentiu um puxão na parte de trás de seu pescoço e, em seguida, ouviu um rasgo.

"- Não signifique nada." O homem, cujo rosto ainda não tinha visto, colocou a mão na frente do rosto. Sua outra ainda agarrava-lhe o pescoço. Estava suavemente acariando o tecido do kimono.

A partir daí, a kunoichi pode ver vagamente o símbolo Uchiha perfeitamente costurado e entrelaçado com o círculo Haruno. Imediatamente, o mundo desabou.

"Seu idiota!" amaldiçoou, acotovelando o homem (e chocando sua família com sua força feroz).

O ataque fez com que o homem voasse para trás, permitindo que a água em torno de seu tornozelo perdesse a aderência, livrando-a do gel.

"É isso aí, Sakura!" Yuki gritou.

Correndo o mais rápido que pôde, Sakura deu um soco no estranho. E evitou seus chutes de forma a não danificar o kimono mais ainda.

"Seu idiota" gritou a cada soco. "Cretino, meu kimono! _Esse_ foi o meu primeiro quimono Uchiha. Era bonito e brilhante!" Ela o pegou pelo colarinho e jogou-o para todos os cantos. "Era especial e você estragou tudo! E agora tudo que me resta é um noivo que se parece com _algodão doce!"_

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Nós já sabemos," Tsunade afirmou no momento em que Sasuke adentrou. La também estavam o Raikage, a Mizukage, Kazekage e o Tsuchikage. (e estavam obviamente meio bêbados).<p>

"Você sabe sobre o ataque?" Sasuke gritou.

"É claro oooh, filho, o que aconteceu com seu rosto?" O mais velho exclamou, rindo em vista ao rosnado do Uchiha.

A loira, no entanto, suprimiu a risada. "Parece que, por causa da chuva e do local que você e Sakura estavam, contacta-los através do fone de ouvido era impossível. No entanto, discutimos este assunto por um tempo. Parece que toda essa comoção recente foi apenas causada por um alguns bandidos idiotas que tentaram fazer o País da Água perder credibilidade com outras nações…. "

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, lentamente liberando a tensão em seu corpo. "Então ... basicamente todas as reuniões e avisos recentemente eram simplesmente um mal-entendido?" Ele soltou um suspiro irritado, frustrado com as novas informações.

"Entao," Tsunade continuou, "o espião que tínhamos capturado anteriormente, seu interrogatório não foi tão bem sucedido como tínhamos pensado. Então tentamos uma abordagem diferente para ver se poderíamos faze-lo falar." Ela se voltou para os outros kages. "Eu estava dizendo mais cedo sobre o rapaz que fingiu estar bêbado para contar a uma garota que ele gosta dela, é este aqui", disse, apontando para o Sasuke. "De qualquer forma, decidimos tentar o seu plano: nós ficamos bêbados."

Claramente, Sasuke não estava relaxado como os outros cinco na frente de si. Fitou-os fixamente. "Foi quando perceberam suas intenções?"

A Godaime balançou a cabeça. "Não, nós só descobrimos que ele é um bêbado horrível e diz qualquer coisa depois de meia garrafa. Mas depois que a chuva começou e a Mizukage enviou seus homens para fora para ver o que estava acontecendo, _foi quando_ descubrimos tudo."

"Receio que devo pedir desculpas. A culpa é minha, na verdade," o velho entrou em cena: "Veja bem, é por causa de suas intenções cruéis que eu o proibi de certas atividades e ameacei jogá-los para fora da nossa Vila. Mas você não deve se preocupar. Há apenas três deles de que estou ciente, embora você já tenha capturado um.

"Esses bandidos não têm mais força além de um chuunin ou genin - Eu não estou muito certo. Então eles só dominam técnicas básicas para enganar o inimigo, daí a chuva."

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Sugiro que pare de usá-lo como um saco de pancadas."<p>

Sakura virou-se, ofegante, ao suspiro de um homem vestido de forma semelhante, diretamente atrás de sua avó. Seus braços firmemente seguraram-lhe o ombro, aumentando as moléculas de gel que prendiam sua familia.

"Vovó!" Yuki gritou. Seus rostos mostravam medo e impotencia.

A kunoichi fez o que lhe foi dito, vendo a expressão de sua avó mesclada em choque e medo intenso.

Confiante, Sakura pôs-se de pé, dando-lhe um olhar presunçoso. "Bravo, atacando uma senhora inocente. Sério, o que há de errado com o mundo nos dias de hoje", disse casualmente. "Vocês não podem mesmo invadir uma Vila sem tentar ferir uma senhora inocente. Isso é baixo demais" zombou.

"Cale a boca!" O segundo respondeu - o comentário parecia tê-lo afetado, uma vez que o enlace sobre a mulher soltou.

"Sakura, o que está fazendo?" Seu pai gritou de longe, mas fora visivelmente ignorado.

Em vez disso, olhos verdes baixaram, observando sua avó tremer. Sakura então olhou para cima, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso tranquilizador.

"Vovó," Sakura murmurou. E não disse mais nada depois disso, mas o meio sorriso ficou no lugar.

A velha abriu a boca, esperando que as palavras saíssem, mas as únicas vozes vieram de sua família, gritando com Sakura para tomar algum tipo de ação.

"Diga, por que você está atacando a minha família ? precisa de dinheiro ou algo assim? Sua namorada terminou com você?"

O homem rosnou, planejando pegar uma arma do coldre. "O que?", ele conseguiu ameaçar.

As palavras de Sakura foram retidas. "Oh, eu sinto muito. Será que seu _namorado_ terminou com você?"

Como o homem estava sendo distraído, a avó de Sakura agarrou um objeto estranho, escondido dentro de um bolso costurado do kimono. Tão rápido quanto podia, a mulher aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar o objeto e pressionar para o bico do spray de pimenta.

"Droga!" O homem ergueu as duas mãos para cobrir os olhos.

Com ele distraído, Sakura saltou, lançando-lhe um único soco.

_._

_continua_

(2 to go)

_._

* * *

><p><em>Pessoas, estão curtindo?<em>

**_Deixem um comment bonitao ai pra fic._**

_Voltamos logo logo :)_


	25. Final

_**Uma Tradução Naruto  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Shipper**: Sasu&Saku._

_**Gênero:** Romance  
><em>

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Autora**__: Xmarksthespot_

_Do original de mesmo título_

**Sinopse**: _Os parentes de Sakura estão vindo passar uns dias em sua casa. Se há problema problema nisso? Bem, eles não sabem que seus pais a matricularam em uma escola ninja. E para a família Haruno, ser ninja é algo bastante ruim. Então, quando Sasuke aparece na porta de sua casa chamando-a para uma missão, o que ela faz? O beija? !_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>Pretend<strong> Boyfriend**

(Meu Namorado de Mentirinha*)

**Capítulo XXV**

**Final**

* * *

><p>"Vocês estão bem?" Sakura perguntou a família. Ela simplesmente jogou o homem inconsciente de lado. "Bom trabalho em equipe, vó" disse suavemente. Sua mão, em seguida, levanta no ar, com a palma voltada para a mulher mais velha.<p>

Os olhos da avó alargaram um pouco, sem saber como retribuir a ação. Mas depois de ver a mão de Sakura erguida, seu sorriso anterior se transformou em uma mera linha. "Você age como uma criança", a mulher reclamou, mas levantou a mão para dar sua neta um _high five*_, de qualquer maneira. E imediatamente virou-se, um pouco envergonhada.

Por um momento, a kunoichi foi pego de surpresa, divertindo-se com a sua recente (embora, muito fácil) vitória. Ela sorriu, juntamente com sua família. No entanto, lembrou-se brevemente sobre o grito que ouvira anteriormente, a cabeça rapidamente virou-se na direção de tal . "Espere aqui. Se alguém suspeito vier, apenas vão embora e peça ajuda se precisar", disse a seus parentes, correndo na direção do grito - tinha certeza que era de Ino.

…

* * *

><p>"Eu-eu te ouvi gritar" ofegou. "O que aconteceu? Alguém te atacou?"<p>

A mulher de olhos azuis parecia totalmente confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas para a palavra "ataque". Mordendo o lábio, frustrantemente disse: "Não, ninguém me atacou, mas acho que vi quem estava _agarrando o_ Shikamaru-kun - Eu juro, ela estava em cima dele!" Antes que pudesse deixar Sakura falar, continuou "Era aquela garota da Areia, Temari!"

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas em incredulidade, revirando os olhos em seguida.

Soltou um suspiro exagerado, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos róseos e esfregou a têmporas - aquele tinha sido um _longo_ dia.

...

* * *

><p>"Uh, com licença?"<p>

A mulher se virou. "Uh, sim, poderia ser rápido, eu tenho muito trabalho aqui."

Sakura balançou a cabeça e disse: "Sim, estava imginando se você sabe o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Alarme Falso", o estranho informou. "A Hokage alertou a todos através de nossos fones de ouvido -... Estou surpreso que você não tenha recebido a mensagem. Não há grandes ataques. Apenas um bando de idiotas brincando. Acho que alguém ja os pegou."

Seus lábios se separaram, soltando um suspiro de alívio. "Entendo, muito obrigada." E virou-se para voltar para sua família, que se reunia ao redor, não muito longe dali, dos corpos dos atacantes. Ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos mexiam no fone de ouvido, ainda ouvindo os sons estáticos que escaparam do mesmo.

"Sakura, como se atreve a nos deixar aqui com eles!" Sua prima exclamou, apontando para os homens inconscientes.

A menina deu de ombros. "Você foi uma boa ninja antes, Yuki. Teria sido capaz de cuidar deles, se acordassem. Além disso, tem vovó." Sakura deu um sorriso antes de caminhar até o pedaço de pano que jazia no chao. Pegando o material com o emblema Uchiha costurado, parecia querer chorar por dentro.

"Idiota estúpido", murmurou e continuou a fazê-lo de forma incoerente. Uma mão se estendeu para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, que agora jazia exposta até a nuca

"Não se preocupe, Sakura",soou uma voz.

Sakura virou-se somente para encontrar Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Exclamou, mas segurou o pano firmemente em suas mãos para que ele não pudesse ver. "Seu rosto ..."

"A Hokage o curou."

Sakura soltou um risinho, aliviada ao ver que o rosto que Sasuke já não estava coberto de picadas de abelha. "Ela não conseguia aguentar olhar pra você também, né?"

O olho do Uchiha se contraiu em resposta, virando a face para o outro lado. "Hn. Tsunade e os outros Kages estão lidando com a situação agora."

Ele se aproximou de modo que estava de pé ao lado da menina e cuidadosamente tirou o pedaço rasgado do quimono de sua mão. "Eu posso te dar um novo. Não se preocupe com isso."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Mas eu quero esse, Sasuke-kun!" E choramingou. "Foi o meu primeiro." Fez beicinho.

"Aa, bem," Sasuke respondeu, afastando Sakura de seus braços. "Vou costurá-lo mais tarde então."

Imediatamente, Sasuke amaldiçoou as próprias palavras e Sakura o fitou interrogativamente.

_"Você costura?"_ deixou escapar em surpresa. E olhou para sua família, que obviamente estava escutando, eles também ficaram chocados. "Ele costura" disse, apontando para o Uchiha. "Meu namorado - _noivo_ - costura, e eu nem sequer sei fazer um nó!" E olhou para ele. "Isso não está certo."

Ela podia ouvir Yuki rir, mas a ignorou.

"Por favor, não me diga que passa suas roupas também?" Sakura perguntou, mas quando não recebeu qualquer resposta, seu queixo caiu e decidiu caminhar para longe dali.

"Sakura," Sasuke a chamou, mas ela não olhou para trás. "Hn, volte. Isso não te faz menos mulher. Ei, está me ouvindo?"

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Os Harunos e o Uchiha comeram em silêncio, embora Sasuke pudesse dizer que todos os olhos estavam destinadas a si.<p>

Ele fora educado como sempre, puxando a cadeira para sua futura sogra.

Sakura ainda estava surpresa com o clima ameno durante o jantar, mas também notou o olhar intenso de seu pai.

De repente, tal homem limpou a garganta, quebrando o silêncio. "Então, Sasuke ..." começou. "Espera que eu entregue minha filha para você ... quando sequer pediu permissão para se casar com ela." Seus olhos sutilmente pousaram na filha em seguida de volta ao rosto estóico de Sasuke.

"Aa," respondeu, fazendo uma pausa por um momento para chegar à melhor resposta: "Peço desculpas pela súbita mudança de eventos e a verdade é que eu não estava realmente esperando propor casamento à ela tão rapidamente -"

"Então estava pensando sobre o assunto?" O tio de Sakura disse rapidamente. "Você estava pensando em se casar com ela, mesmo quando sabia que era cedo demais? É o que disse."

Os lábios de Sasuke se separaram por um segundo, antes de responder: "Bem, isso é -"

"Está com ela por menos de um mês e já estava pensando em casamento ... Vocês não eram sequer um casal de verdade durante a metade desse tempo ... Você sabe o que isso diz sobre seu carater, Sasuke?" Foi a mãe de Sakura que chiou neste momento. No entanto, o sorriso no rosto logo em seguida mostrou claramente que ela já havia aceitado o Uchiha.

Sasuke inalou o ar antes de abrir a boca novamente. "Não, eu não estava pensando em casamento, quando estava namorando Sakura, ou fingindo estar namorando. No entanto, por causa de algumas circunstâncias -".

Houve um momento em que um dos membros da família de Sakura tentaram falar, mas Sasuke não se permitiu ser interrompido novamente "- Eu decidi que, porque sou apaixonado por Sakura, e ela se sente da mesma forma em relação a mim, devemos noivar."

Yuki olhou por cima de seu prato. "Que tipo de circunstâncias, Sasuke?"

Sakura agitou as mãos no ar para parar as perguntas. "Quer saber, não importa. A questão é que estou feliz e vocês devem estar também. Certo?"

Seus pais pensaram por um momento e, finalmente, concordaram. Mas sua família ainda estava persistente e o pai prosseguiu: "Ela está grávida?"

Sakura interrompeu-o. "O quê? Pai, não!"

"Deixe o menino falar, querida."

Sasuke desconfortavelmente endireitou-se. Finalmente, respondeu: "Eu não pensaria em algo assim, considerando que não fizemos nada ainda." E rapidamente deixou escapar a palavra _'ainda'._

"Hmm ..." o pai continuou "boa resposta."

O silêncio veio e desapareceu rapidamente, quando a tia de Sakura se prontificou. "Agora, está planejando apoiá-la mesmo sendo um ninja?"

"... Aa".

"Bem, então percebe que, juntamente com os turnos no hospital, ela tem mais empregos que você?"

"Aa, e eu vou ter certeza de que ela seja feliz e não trabalhe muito, porque sei quão cansativo seus turnos podem ser. E pretendo trabalhar duro, para apoiá-la e fazê-la feliz", acrescentou.

Os adultos concordaram e provavelmente estavam pensando em outra pergunta.

"Essa foi outra boa resposta, Sasuke. É quase como se tivesse ensaiado isso tudo." Antes de Sasuke ou Sakura pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o pai continuou: "Agora, hipoteticamente, se a minha esposa e eu fomos nos mudar - porque estamos considerando isso - para a Vila da minha mãe e do irmão, quantas vezes vocês viriam nos visitar?"

O homem de cabelos negros ficou em silêncio, olhando para Sakura em busca de uma resposta. Finalmente, depois de nao ter recebido nenhuma resposta, disse: "Gostaríamos de visitar sempre que pudermos, senhor."

Satisfeitos, terminaram o jantar alegremente, e Sasuke se levantou, ajudando Sakura e sua mãe com os pratos.

"Eu acho que nós, homens, devemos deixar vocês e irmos tomar uma cerveja ou algo assim", disse o pai, levantando-se em seguida. "Você vem, Uchiha?" O tom de voz deu a entender que Sasuke _devia_ levantar-se.

"Aa," respondeu, levantando-se também.

Ele jogou a Sakura um olhar interrogativo, como se perguntando se ela sabia o que seu pai e seu tio tramavam.

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros.

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Hn, Sr. Haruno," Sasuke falou, seguindo os dois homens mais velhos ", eu queria saber aonde está me levando?" As mãos enterradas nos bolsos, enquanto os olhos varriam a área - ele não estava muito familiarizado com esse local.<p>

O homem mais velho olhou para ele e sorriu maliciosamente. "Por favor, me chame de _pai._ Afinal, vai se casar com a minha filha, certo?"

Sasuke olhou diretamente para ele, mas não disse nada. Continuou a mover os olhos de um lado para outro, em busca de todos os edifícios familiares. Mas não havia nada. Era uma área escura e suspeita, com poucos homens perambulando pelas ruas e muitas garrafas de cerveja vazias pelo chão. Certamente o Haruno não contratou um assassino para matá-lo, certo?

"Chegamos", afirmou o tio de Sakura.

O Uchiha olhou ao redor e seus olhos arregalaram. Da entrada, podia ver a cabeça de Naruto, bem como alguns outros através da janela. Os sinais de néon eram ofuscante, ea música nauseante.

"Pense nisso como uma despedida de solteiro adiantada."

"O quê?" Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sentiu um leve empurrão dos dois homens atrás de si, forçando-o a entrar no prédio, onde fora saudado por vários outros - obviamente Kakashi - que chegara cedo de propósito.

"Eu prefiro não -"

"Teme! Vamos lá, tem algumas meninas aqui esperando por você!"

"Nós vamos ficar bêbados hoje!"

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura timidamente olhou para a avo. "Então ... agora que tivemos um verdadeiro jantar juntos, o que achou dele?" Começou, esticando os braços.<p>

Yuki revirou os olhos. "Bem, obviamente, nós gostamos dele. Na verdade, eu não vejo um por que para este jantar de qualquer maneira."

A mãe e a tia acenaram em acordo, mas Sakura focou a atenção em sua avó.

A velha suspirou, pressionando os lábios vermelho-brilhantes e colocou fios de cabelo prateados para atrás da orelha. Depois disso, cruzou os braços e olhou de volta para sua neta, sabendo que a menina estava esperando pacientemente por ela para falar algo durante a noite toda.

"Mesmo que ele seja um ninja e até mesmo se você seja uma também ..." começou, e suspirou antes de dizer: "Estou contente com o que está fazendo, desde que ele te faça feliz."

A kunoichi deu um sorriso brilhante. "Obrigada."

"Além disso", disse a avó, "peça desculpas a ele por mim. Por_ antes_ … não acho que eu vou ter uma chance de dizer a ele."

Sakura assentiu. "Sim, é claro."

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Eu estou indo embora."<p>

O loiro ao seu lado rapidamente arrastou o Uchiha pela bainha da camisa. "Você nem sequer ficou por dez segundos,Teme! É sua despedida de solteiro. Sabe quanto tempo levou pra mim e Kakashi-sensei convencer o pai de Sakura para trazê-lo aqui esta noite?"

Sasuke rosnou. "Che, obrigado", disse sarcasticamente. "Va fazer o que quiser. Estou bem aqui." Ele se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, pegando uma bebida no processo e continuou a olhar feio para o chão.

Soltando um suspiro, Naruto finalmente desistiu e se juntou aos outros nas proximidades do palco.

"Você não vai se juntar a eles?" Esse era o pai de Sakura.

"Hn".

O homem sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, pegando uma cerveja e engolindo metade da bebida. "Será que é porque eu estou aqui?"

Sem pensar, Sasuke imediatamente disse: "Não." E podia sentir o homem mais velho sorrir.

"Esta deveria ser uma despedida de solteiro e parece que seus amigos são os únicos que estão gostando."

Sasuke não disse nada e seus dedos agarraram firmemente em torno da garrafa.

"Cuide bem da Sakura, ok?

"Aa", o Uchiha apenas replicou, levantando-se. Antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo de partir.

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Ela rapidamente abriu a porta quando ouviu a campainha tocar.<p>

E torceu o nariz ao cheiro que vinha dele. "Aonde foi? Você ta fedendo!" brincou, mas pousou os lábios nos dele de qualquer maneira.

"Seu pai e seu tio me levaram para tomar umas bebidas," Sasuke respondeu. Seus olhos caíram , focando nos dela; ele estava exausto.

A kunoichi levou-o para fora de sua casa e os dois sentaram-se na varanda. Ela deixou a cabeça dele inclinar-se sobre seu ombro. "Há alguma coisa que queira me dizer, _querid_o?" sorriu de novo, percebendo-o recuar ao apelido.

"Estou feliz por sua família e estou feliz que você tenha me beijado."

Sakura sorriu, acenando com a cabeça em concordância. "Minha avó diz que gosta de você, por sinal." Mesmo ao céu à noite, podia vê-lo sorrindo de canto. "Claro, mas eu gosto mais de você."

De repente, seus lábios se encontraram e ele disse em seguida. "Estou feliz que você será minha _esposa de verdade_ em breve, Sakura."

"Eu também, Sasuke-kun."

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Então termina MPB:)<em>

_Obrigada por acompanharem,_

_deixem **um review** bonitão aí pra história_

_e_

_Logo logo trago o epílogo pra vocês._

_Bjo bjo_

_Hime._


End file.
